The Hidden Hands: Arc 1
by Yellowpikmin88
Summary: In a world of Pokemon where many criminals slip through cracks and loopholes there exists an Order that has detached itself from the rules of the world to carry out the justice it needs. Many consider it a legend but many believe that it's real as well and soon three more Pokemon will as well: an Aipom, Chimchar and Pikachu.
1. Seek the Legend

**Twig, Caesar and Hugo belong to me.**

 **The Kyrus region and the Order of the Rising Sun belong to XfangheartX**

 **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

 **For those of you who read XfangheartX's Pokemon story The Inferno Knights, I decided to write my own series that exists int he same world but with a different Order. I highly recommend you read The Inferno Knights as it's not only a good story but it will also have connections here such as mentions of her story's setting. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Kyrus. A great Pokemon continent of many countries. But with such a big place there are sure to be many villains who strive to rule it. Sour ideals will lead to feuds and feuds to fights, and fights to battles, battles to wars. To countermeasure these atrocities for the survival of the kingdom, orders, clans and guilds were founded to protect and serve the Pokemon populace from criminal scum. There are some that are well known and respected like the proud Order of the Rising Sun which many Pokemon have joined to become great knights int he name of honor and valiance. But then there are those that don't wish to be as public. Organisations that prefer to keep their identity hidden from prying eyes. As such they tend to go as legends or myths, unsure of existence but there is one whose legend and mystery soars high above the rest. An order that will carry out the darkest of deeds but bring just as much hope the Pokemon. It's name...is The Hidden Hands._

 **Episode 1: Seek the Legend**

 **CHA-TOT! CHA-TOT!** The sun rose over the pink and purple sky of the Kanto Empire as the Chatot crowed it good morning from the roof of a small cottage. the garden door opened before a small Buneary in a yellow dressing gown with red spots came sauntering out, her fur a little ruffled from sleep as she yawned. She picked up a nearby watering can shaped like a Phanpy and went over to a large green object about her size and proceeded to water it. The green mound quivered before a yellow lotus sprouted form its top and it...yawned? It was Cacnea which pulled itself out of the ground as the Buneary smiled.

"Good morning, Lotus. Sleep well." the Buneary asked sweetly.

"Like a Phantump, Amy." the Cacnea now known as Lotus said as he stretched his needle arms. "Ready for the farmer's market?"

"Of course. Oh, Peep, time for breakfast." Amy the Buneary called to the Chatot on her roof as she set down a bowl of birdseed which the musical note Pokemon flew down to and began to peck at.

"We really grew a big harvest of berries this month. I hope they'll sell well in town. And of course, I'll be sure to make the boys my famous nanab and pecha tarts. I know they're their favourite." Amy smiled as she looked to the house across the road and pricked up her ear to amke out the faint sound of snoring. She giggled. "Sleeping in again, Twig. When will you learn?"

XXX

Inside, a Chimchar and Pikachu were sat at the table in the dining room, enjoying their breakfast together. They were Caesar and Hugo. Two of three best friends who shared a house on the edge of the Kanto Empire. many pokemon were left with broken or no families after the war so some would bond together to form new families through the friendships they would make. Caesar and Hugo were no exception as the latter had been left behind by his 'family' before hatching according to officials and the former had lost both his parents. He did have an older brother; Artemis the Monferno, but the two had been separated and had no luck in finding each other since. Of course Caesar hadn't lost hope as he'd always believed in his brother but he was thankful to have found a family with his two friends. Speaking of which, the atmosphere was shattered by a sudden scream which didn't even phase the two surprisingly.

"There he goes, bang on time. or not." Caesar chuckled as an Aipom came stumbling down the stairs, panting heavily. This was, Twig. The third member of the family and as you could see, the tardiest. It was actually him who made this group as he befriended Hugo and Caesar when their wounds needed healing. He'd been born alone as well but always seemed to have an optimistic attitude about him so his smiling face and upbeat nature just drew the two to him when they were suffering.

"And before you start, yes, we did try to wake you up but you blew us off. Three times."

"Then be firmer. Don't let my sleepy stubbornness get to you, it's a lie!" Twig grumbled as he joined his adopted brothers and grabbed a nanab berry from the fruit bowl.

"That won't keep you satisfied." Hugo tutted.

"Ah blow it out your ear, tamato cheeks!" the Aipom replied. "So has there been any luck yet?"

"No. We still haven't found a guild close to home yet." Caesar shook his head. "And we still don't have enough money to travel to Pyrus so the Rising Sun are still off the table."

"It's not fair. Those guys are the greatest. To become a knight and save Pokemon for victory and glory. It would be amazing." Hugo fantasized of himself in shining armor, standing atop a pile of beaten Pokemon including an Ursaring, Panagoro and Beartic, an Aegislash sword and shield in paw. His dream was quickly popped by Twig.

"Well time to wake up, Hugo cause at this rate we'll never join. We can't afford the travel and the only way on foot is right through the Forbidden Forest. Not only would the trek take forever on foot but we'd be sitting Psyducks to all the Pokemon that would eat us in there. I once heard someone lost both his legs to a Seviper after trying to traverse that forest." Caesar cautioned.

"Aww where's your sense of adventure, guys? From what I hear Hazy Gorge makes the Forbidden Forest look like the Teddiursa's picnic spot. If it meant leaving this Lousy Empire I'd risk all my limbs _and_ my tail." Hugo argued.

"Now, now. I know the Empire hasn't been int he best of shape since that fleabag of an Emperor inherited the throne but we still have plenty to like here. Don't tell em you've forgotten about Amy. I never thought you to be a heart-breaker." Twig said.

"Hey! Amy's as sweet as ever and we're lucky to have her as our neighbor. But don't you think we can have more out of life than just getting by in the market as half-baked berry farmers?! I mean this is Amy's passion but we're just doing it to survive. There's no place for knights in this Empire."

"I know what you mean, Hugo. That Granbull's a bigger parasite than a Parasect's mushroom." Caesar said. "And Twig and I are just as eager to join an Order as you are, but it's just not our time yet. It will come though and we'll be ready when it does."

"Yeah...you're right." Hugo sighed.

"Hey now, turn that frown upside down." Twig slapped Hugo on the back. "It's market day today so let's sell those berries and then we can enjoy some of Amy's amazing tarts afterward. I know how much you love her cooking." Hugo couldn't help smiling at the warm image of the Buneary welcoming the three of them into her home with a tart and tea ready. "There's that smile! Now let's get to work."

"You know, Twig. I don't know how many times that attitude of yours has kept my spirit up." Hugo praised.

"Kikikikiki! It's what i do, chum." the Aipom grinned as the three set out with their kart soon after into town to sell the harvest. But little did they know, this day would be the one they'd be waiting for...in a way.

XXX

Twig, Caesar and Hugo made their way into town with their harvest of berries to sell at the market as they arrived in the square and were greeted by Amy and Lotus who had their stand set up.

"Morning, boys. Late again I see." she giggled.

"Hey blame Mr Snooze." Caesar jerked his thumb to Twig who stuck out his tongue.

"Don't worry I saved you a spot to set up."

"Amy you are such an angel." Hugo thanked the Buneary who blushed pink.

"Your harvest is looking as fruitful as ever. Literally and figuratively." Twig complimented.

"I couldn't have done it without Lotus. His Sunny day and growth are what keep us going." Amy petted the Cacnea who rubbed his head bashfully. "And as always, I saved plenty for the tarts this afternoon so we can all enjoy that."

"Oh boy, oh boy, the bakery _wishes_ they could make tarts like you do, Amy." Caesar drooled a little at the thought when the air was suddenly filled with the sound of horns which made the square fall silent...in fear.

"Oh great. Wartimer's coming." Twig spat.

"Don't let him hear you, Twig." Amy cautioned.

"Oh we're all thinking it, I'm just saying it." the Aipom snorted as a nearby carriage came rolling into the square, pulled by a pair of Rapidash. The villagers quivered at the sight of the beautiful carriage like it was the Grim Dusknoir's kart to Hades. Walking alongside the carriage was a large Samurott clad in Japanese styled amor. This was Mizunosuke, Captain of the royal guard. But at that moment a Pichu and Smoochum ran into the street in a game of tag.

"Cghildren stop!" Mizunosuke called out but too late as the children crossed paths with the kart which came to screeching halt in front of them, the Rapidash whinnying in shock.

"WHO DID THAT?!" a voice thundered form within the carriage as the door burst open and out stepped a vicious looking Granbull clad in royal robes and holding a club. This was Emperor Mortimer; the tyrannical ruler of Kanto, feared hated and unloved by all except himself. Mizunosuke stared at him in disgust. Unlike his current Emperor, Mortimer's Father Tojin, was a strong hearted and kind Granbull who the Samurott proudly served under but ever since Tojin passed away his son had disgraced the throne trmemndously. His piggy eyes swiveled to spot the Pichu and Smoochum who held each other in fear. "You dare cross my path you sniveling brats?!" he snarled as he began to stomp towards the children, patting his palm with the club.

"NO! Please, your Majesty, my Daughter meant no harm!" a Jynx cried out from the crowd in terror as she tried to reach the Smoochum.

"They just weren't looking where they were going! Please forgive my Son and his friend!" a Mother Raichu pleaded.

"Sire, please. They're only children." Mizunosuke argued.

"Oh I'll forgive them." Mortimer said as he approached the kids. "Just as soon as they've been punished!" he roared as he raised his club. The children screamed as he brought it down towards them when **SLASH!** his club was split in twain by an iron tail which belonged to none other than Hugo who stood between him and the children. The two looked at him before hurrying to their Mothers who were staring at Hugo in equal surprise.

"Who the hell do you think you are, rat?!" Mortimer asked.

"I'm Hugo, and if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners, Wartimer!" the crowd gasped.

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ " Caesar asked in thought as he ran over to Hugo. "Your Majesty! Please, forgive my friend, he meant no offense! Hugo's just always had a heart for children! He can't help protecting them, it's in his nature. Surely you understand one can't fight their own nature."

"And does nature control what one says as well, you filthy ape?!" the Granbull inquired spitefully and though Caesar flinched at the insult he stayed cool.

"No, Sire. But please, forgive him. From what I've been told, one who loses their temper to a petty insult is considered childish and I know you're not childish, so please, I beg you. Don't tarnish your image by beating my friend over such a silly word." the Granbull thought until he nodded.

"You're right. This rat isn't worth my effort and fighting over an insult is pointless. So I'll take compensation for his actions in another form. Tell me, which kart belongs to him?"

"Oh he, myself and Twig there work that berry kart." Caesar pointed. Mortimer looked at the kart of berries before he trudged over to it and raised his arm. **SMASH!-SMASH!-SMASH!** With that he obliterated the kart with his bare paws, crushing very berry he could see until it was nothing but a pile of smashed wood and squashed berries. Everyone looked on in shock but none more so than the three brothers as Mortimer laughed mockingly.

"BAAAA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA! For your friend's interference and insulting me, he has paid with your harvest! Maybe now he'll think twice before talking back to his Emperor!" Twig, Caesar and Hugo looked at their ruined harvest in horror, Amy and Lotus also, the former with her paws on her mouth.

"That...that was our only source of money. We...we're broke." Twig murmured as he picked up a half mashed berry in his trembling hands which fell to the ground with a **splotch**.

"Well serves you peasants right. You should be grateful I didn't lock you and your friends up in the dungeon." Mortimer turned his back and began to walk away when **Splat!** A tamato berry hit him in the back of the head stopping him instantly as the crowd gasped. The brute turned around with a deep growl to see Twig standing amongst the wreckage of the stand, panting angrily.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU SON OF A MUK! To the pit of my stomach! You're Father was such a great mon. He was kind and wise and loved his people. We looked up to him and wanted to be like him but you...you're the last thing we'd ever want to be! You're selfish, greedy, pompous, cruel and above all, STUPID! A Garbodor has better mannerisms than you. No offense, Sawl."

"None taken, Twig." replied the aforementioned trash heap Pokemon who glared at Mortimer as well.

"You've ripped the heart out of this Empire since you wrongfully inherited it! And at the rate it's going, it won't last another five years! I know a lot of Pokemon here fear you, but I think I speak for everyone in Kanto when I tell you to do us all one big favour and DROP DEAD!" **PTOO!** the Granbull held his breath with wide eyes of anger when Twig finished his rant and spat on his boot. The crowd looked on in deathly silence at the spectacle. Even Mizunosuke couldn't help but grin at the Aipom's courage as he stared at Mortimer who then charged at the Twig and began beating him mercilessly with headbutt, brick break and outrage. Caesar and Hugo could only watch in horror as Amy hid her face in the latter's chest sobbing in fear before Twig was thrown through into a pile of crates, shattering them to pieces as he lay bruised bleeding and unconscious.

" **TWIG!** " his friends cried as they ran to him.

"Hang on, Twig!" Amy said as her paws began to glow pink and sparkle.

"No, Amy don't! Healing wish is too much!" Lotus protested.

"I don't care if I faint! Not if it means my friend will be alright!" Amy said as she pressed her paws to the monkey which caused his wounds to heal and seconds later she passed out as Hugo caught her in his arms. Caesar gritted his teeth in anger and looked at Mortimer who was strutting away again.

"You'll pay for this." he whispered hatefully though the Granbull heard him. "You can insult us, step on our harvest, take our money. But when you hurt an innocent Pokemon, even more so my friend, that's a mistake you'll come to regret and by the time you do it'll be too late for forgiveness. You'll lose everything and then it'll be all of us laughing at you and rightfully so. Never forget that."

"Forget what?! BAAAH-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA!" Mortimer responded before he laughed wickedly. "Don't forget your taxes are due by the end of the week!" he added and left as the citizens looked on in mixed anger, disgust and fear. Mizunosuke included who quickly ran to the group and placed some sitrus berries before them.

"Feed these to your friends and take them to the doctor. I apologise immensely for the Emperor's behaviour." he bowed. The Samurott, unlike Mortimer, had always been a kind and gentle soul, taking after Tojin's guidance so despite the brute's reign, his presence did give the Pokemon hope for a better future.

"Thank you, Mizu. At least someone in that castle still has a heart." Caesar smiled before the Captain reluctantly followed after the departing carriage.

XXX

After the brute's departure, Twig and Amy were hurried to the local doctor's to recover. The lead medic, Dr Armin the Croconaw had fed the two the berries Mizunosuke had given them to heal their fatigue and Hugo, Lotus and Caesar were sitting by waiting for them to wake up. And they didn't have to wait any longer as the monkey and rabbit opened their eyes.

"Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living." Caesar patted Twig's shoulder.

"How you feeling, Amy?" Hugo smiled at the half-asleep Buneary who smiled back at him.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" she asked. Hugo laughed.

"Worry about yourself for once. You blew all your energy on that wish. But you'll be happy to know it came true." Amy looked to see Twig sitting up.

"Hugo's right you know. You are an angel." he grinned at Amy who glowed and hid her face in her fluff. "But you really shouldn't have exerted yourself like that. I got what I deserved."

"Oh and why would you say something so wrong?" the group looked to see Dr Armin enter the room. "What you did was very admirable. Standing up to that brute when we all didn't have the spines for it. You should be proud. And I'm not the only mon who thinks so." everyone looked to see the Pichu and Smoochum from earlier standing behind him.

"You're awake!" the Pichu cried happily as he and his friend ran to Hugo. They were also carrying a large basket between them. "This is for you guys. Some berries from Meme's Mum and some money from mine."

"Oh no we couldn't." Twig waved his tail. The Pichu chuckled.

"Mum told me you might say that, but she insisted. Meme and I would've been beaten to a pulp if you hadn't stepped in. Besides, you two lost your harvest because of us so please accept it." the boys looked at each other before they nodded.

"Thank you. Your Mothers are very kind ladies." Caesar said. "What's your name by the way, lad?"

"Jim."

"And I'm Meme, but you already know that." the Smoochum smiled. "Oh, my Mum also told me to give you this for her." she then ran over to Hugo before she planted a big kiss on his cheek. "You're my hero, Sir Hugo." she added as she hugged him tight. The Pikachu blushed deeply before he grinned and rubbed his head.

"Oh stop, You'll make me blush!" he laughed rubbing the kiss mark off his cheek.

"I already have." Meme giggled as the others looked at Hugo proudly.

"You guys were so awesome! I've been wanting to throw a berry at that ugly mutt for years!" Jim said.

"Ach, we're no heroes. Just three fools in way over their heads who lost their harvest and since taxes are due soon we'll probably lose our home as well."

"You're not fools! The whole village has been buzzing about how great you were." said Meme.

"And don't worry about your home, boys." Amy said. "I made plenty of money from my harvest so I'll pay your taxes so you still have a roof over your heads. And until your next harvest grows in you'll eat with me, Lotus and Peep." she then pressed her paw to Hugo's lips before he could speak. "And don't you say no, Mister. It's happening and that's final."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hugo obeyed as the kids snickered.

"But seriously, why is this still going on?" Twig asked. "Wartimer's clearly exploiting his people and terrorizing the Empire. He should be in jail!"

"He should be by all means!" Armin agreed. "But he's the Emperor. There's no higher authority."

"But what about the guilds? Surely the Order of Rising Sun could come and put a stop to him!" Hugo suggested.

"I'm sure they'd want nothing less than to do so." Armin began. "But unfortunately they can't. Kanto is part of the Kyrus Kingdom and Mortimer is a royal. Arresting him would be considered an act of war if performed by a neighboring country like Pyrus and the Rising Sun could risk being disbanded if they did it. It's a loophole that Mortimer is able to squeeze through despite his fat gut. And I'm sure it makes Grand Master Jerome and his knights very angry."

"BUT THAT'S- Hugo, Lotus could you cover the kid's ears please?" Twig asked as his friends obliged. "TAUROSSHIT! You're telling me there's nothing we can do! that we just have to survive his reign until he kicks the proverbial bucket?!"

"Oh don't worry, Twig! There is one group that can stop him. In fact I called them while you were recovering." Jim piped up.

"Who?" Hugo asked.

"The Hidden Hands." everyone looked at the Pichu before Armin sighed.

"Jim, I know you have a big imagination and it's healthy for one your age, but this isn't the time."

"But it's true! The Hidden Hands do exist! They just pretend to be a myth so no one finds them. How do you explain those cases where riches and bad Pokemon go missing?"

"We live in a world full of thieves and criminals, son. I'm sure those events were caused by them." Armin suspected.

"Well i know it was them. I believe in the Hidden Hands so I performed the summoning while Twig and Amy were recovering. This is the straw that broke the Numel's back!"

"And did they show up?"

"Well, no but..." Armin pet Jim gently.

"I understand your upset. I am too and I'd like this place to be free of Mortimer just as much as you do. But fairy tales won't solve it."

"It's not a fairy tale! I know it!" Jim shouted as he turned and ran off with Meme chasing after him. Armin sighed sadly.

"That poor boy. Of all the places he had to be born. No child should had to live under this monster's thumb." he shook his head as the others looked on just as sad.

XXX

After being discharged, the group of friends headed back to Amy's where despite the day's events, were still able to enjoy the tarts she'd baked for them before the boys headed back home.

"Don't forget. You'll be spending your meals with us now." Amy waved goodnight.

"We won't and thank you, Amy." Hugo waved back as the three entered their home and sighed.

"Some day, huh?" Twig muttered.

"I know Amy's looking out for us, but we cant just drag her down. This is all Wartimer's fault!" Hugo said.

"Every month that lard ass's taxes leave the Pokemon poorer and poorer. Eventually there'll be nothing left. If only there was someone who could make him pay for it. Like if someone broke in and took all his riches to give back to the villagers." Caesar wondered.

"Well...why not?" Twig asked.

"Huh?"

"Why not? Let's do it. Let's break into his castle and raid the bastard for all his worth. And then we give it back to the villagers where it belongs."

"Whoa! Twig you're already on his bad side and now you wanna rob him?!" Hugo spluttered. "I know he's scum but like Armin said, he's still Emperor. We'd be imprisoned or worse!"

"Armin was wrong. That thing is no Emperor. He's a criminal who steals from innocent civilians, attempts to beat children, destroys civic property and ruins businesses. All while using loopholes to avoid justice from groups like the Orders. So I say we go and do what they can't! Come on! You wanted adventure, Hugo and you wanted to make him pay for everything, Caesar. What do we have to lose?!" Hugo and Caesar turned to each other before the former spoke.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success...what are we waiting for?"

"We are gonna lose our home anyway. I doubt he'd accept Amy's payment either way." Caesar shrugged with a smile.

"Then here's the plan." Twig huddled his brothers as he whispered.

XXX

Night had fallen over the Empire and every building was silent. Mortimer's castle was in full view, guards posted at the entrance. But out of the shadows came three little Pokemon dressed in black sweaters, trousers and beanie hats.

"Dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun." Twig muttered in time with their toes which tipped towards the castle, Caesar and Hugo frowning at his antic. "Dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun." he said a little louder. "Dun-dun-du-"

" **Shhh.** " his friends hissed.

"Sorry. I've always wanted to do that." he apologised as they reached the castle. "There. That's our way in." he pointed a window at the top of the castle. The other two gulped.

"That's quite a climb, Twig." Hugo said.

Don't worry, we can make it. We're natural born climbers." Twig reassured until they began to do just that as they scaled the castle wall, Hugo trying not to look down while sweating bullets. Eventually they reached the window and climbed in finding themselves in a room full of vast treasure. The three stared around in bewilderment.

"Hellooooo Lady Luck, you are as gorgeous as ever." Twig grinned with sparkling eyes.

"Jackpot." Hugo hi-fived Caesar. "And we didn't even have to pass the guards."

"Then let's start raiding." Caesar grinned as they began to stuff heaps of gold and jewels into the bags they'd brought with them. This went on for about ten minutes until Twig went grab a silver platter from one of the piles which began to wobble. The friends squeaked in fear and tried to hold it up but it was all in vain. **CLATTER-CRASH!** the heap of prized metal went tumbling to the floor.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" the boys tensed when they heard Mortimer's voice and soon after his thundering footsteps. "If one of you guards is trying to give yourself a raise you're sorely mistaken!" the guys panickingly rushed around the room to try and find a hiding place just as the door opened and Mortimer entered. He scoured the room but couldn't seem to find anyone...but just above him Twig, Caesar and Hugo were swinging from the chandelier, bags in paw.

"Ah the window's open. The wind must've blown a pile over." Mortimer assumed as he turned and began to leave.

"Wheeeew." Twig sighed after a deep breath before a ripping sound was heard and Hugo's treasure bag began to split a seam. The group looked at it in fear as a large ruby slipped through the hole and fell to the floor. Mortimer turned around when he heard it and saw it lying in the middle of the floor. His eyes narrowed before he slowly looked up and gasped to see the boys staring back at him. They grinned awkwardly.

"Hehe. Would you like to buy some treasure?" Twig asked.

"THIEVES!" the Granbull roared before he shot a focus blast at the ceiling, obliterating the chandelier and sending the three falling down along with the treasure.

"Scram you guys! Scatter!" Hugo said as the three grabbed a bag and split forcing the Granbull to choose between them. He chose Twig.

"I know that smell! You're the peasants from the village! I warned you didn't I?! This time you're gonna pay with your hides!" he roared as he snapped at Twig who was bouncing away on his tail, narrowly leaning out of his bite each time. "That treasure's mine!"

"My tail it is! You stole it from the villagers with your overpriced taxes and you know it! This treasure belongs to the Pokemon and we're giving it back!" Twig shouted as he dodged Mortimer's attacks before his tail glowed gold and he swung it sending a swift of stars at the Granbull which hit him in the face.

"You little runt!" he barked before he was struck by a thunderbolt from Hugo which made him roar in pain.

"Come and get me, Wartimer!"

"You!" the hound charged at the Pikachu before he was struck in the back by Caesar who used flame wheel which sent him to the ground. He punched Caesar in the face and tried to get up only for the Chimchar to push him back to the floor and snarl at him.

"Take your stinking paws of me, you damn dirty ape!" the mutt demanded as Caesar glared at him, his anger building and building and his flame glowing brighter and fiercer until with every ounce of breath in his lungs he roared a single word.

" **NNNOOOOO!** " the Granbull looked at him in utter shock of his defiance before Caesar struck him across the face with a fire punch. "LET'S GO!" Hugo and Twig nodded, equally shocked by their friend's outburst as they hurried to the window.

"You won't...leave here...alive." the three looked to see Mortimer getting to his feet, his eyes red with rage and mouth slobbering in anger like a...mad dog. He'd completely lost control. "When I'm through with you cretins, I'm gonna go execute those children you defended and then that pretty little Buneary and her pet weed! And it'll all be on your heads! Which'll be piked for all to see what happens when you go against the Emperor! NOW DIE!" he howled and charged towards them with a giga impact.

"Look out!" Hugo cried as they jumped away from Mortimer's path, causing him to go right passed them...and out the window. They gasped and ran to see him roaring in some sort of mad emotion as he plummeted down, down, down...gone. The boys looked at each other in absolute shock, unable to process what had just happened.

"...What now...?" Twig asked, expecting no answer.

"Now, we run." Caesar said as they scampered out the window in a panic, leaving the treasure behind. But they ran so fast, they didn't see...at the top of the tower a Pokemon was watching them with a glimmer of intrigue in its eye.

XXX

The three ran into their home slamming the door behind them, all sweating and panting in horror.

"I can't believe we just did that." Caesar said dumbstruck.

"I know I told him to drop dead but I didn't think he'd _drop dead_!" Twig panicked with his tail hand on his head.

"I can't believe we just did that." Caesar repeated.

"Will the royal army come after us?! I know Mortimer was the only one who saw us but still!" Hugo paced worryingly chewing his claws.

"I _can't_ , _believe_ , we just _did that_!" Caesar fell to his knees and curled into a ball.

"It wasn't our fault! The moron ran right passed us and out the window. All we did was dodge and we left the treasure behind!" Twig tried to reassure the others but to no avail.

"We still indirectly MURDERED HIM!" Hugo shouted as Twig covered his mouth.

"You want the whole village to hear your confession, nitwit?!" he hissed. "Look all we gotta do is stay quiet about it. Nobody saw us, we didn't kill him, he fell out the window. It was all a crazy accident. And besides now that he's gone the Empire may finally start to heal. I doubt any of his servants or guards will miss him. In fact, I bet they're celebrating as we speak."

"Yeah and I'm Regigas." Hugo replied. "Face it guys we are in really hot water now and I don't think we'll escape the pot this time."

"Come on, it could be worse." Twig tried to desperately raise the mood.

" **How~?** " Caesar and Twig asked hopelessly.

"Someone could've seen us." Twig answered when a fluttering sound reached their ears. They turned around to see a piece of folded paper on the dining table. They glanced at one another before Twig tentatively took the paper and unfolded it as their eyes widened at what was on it. The paper was blank, except for two big black claw prints with two words scrawled underneath them: **_WE KNOW_**. Caesar and Hugo's eyes half lidded in annoyance before they turned to Twig who was gaping at the paper.

"You and your big fat mouth, Twig." Hugo muttered.

XXX

The night was still young and deathly silent as the three brothers sat around the table with only the moonlight illuminating the mysterious and ominous note they'd found upon their return.

"...Are you there, Arceus?" Twig asked, breaking the silence. "It's me, Twig, and I've got a message for you; YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" he shook his fist at the heavens in anger.

"Twig! Now's not the time for that." Caesar barked.

"And why the hell not?! We decide to stand up and do something to help the Empire by stealing back some of their wrongfully taken money and now here we are likely wanted for murder!"

"But nobody saw us! Mortimer was the only one and he's now in a million bits at the bottom of his castle!" said Hugo. "Do you seriously believe one of his guards saw us ran back here and left a note before we got home?"

"If they could use teleport then yes!"

"Ok. Then why the note? If a guard wrote it why'd they just leave when they could've stayed and caught us coming back?" Hugo asked. Twig opened his mouth to counter but soon found he couldn't.

"You, do have a point there." he muttered. "And for that matter, what does it even mean. The royal flag isn't two black claws. Event he message is obscure; it could mean anything."

"There's that optimism we know and love." Hugo smiled. "So Mortimer's dead, who gives a damn? There wasn't a Pokemon in this Empire that liked or respected him so now Kanto can finally move on to a better future."

"Well since he was the last royal member the throne will have to be voted for." Caesar said.

"I say it should be Mizu. He took right after Tojin during his reign and even now he still has that heart of gold he's known for." Twig suggested.

"That's a great idea. I bet everyone will choose him when the word gets out." Hugo agreed. "But for now, let's just get some rest."

"But what about the note?" asked Caesar.

"Let's leave it be for now. We've had enough eventfulness for one day and night." Twig replied before the three turned in for the night. But just as they began to doze off, what sounded like a song began to reach their ears which made them feel even drowsier before they sank into a deep sleep.

XXX

"Ugh~...My head..." Twig moaned as he opened his heavy eyes and sniffed the air which caused his eyes to snap open fully as he didn't recognise the smell of his surroundings. He sat up fast and looked to see Caesar and Hugo lying on either side of him.

"Guys! Guys wake up!" he shook them both as they grunted.

"Wh-What? What the?!" Caesar stuttered awake.

"Why'd you wake me up Twig? It's not like you to get up first." Hugo rubbed his eyes until the two also noticed their unknown location. "Where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Twig muttered.

"That makes two of us." Caesar added as he sniffed the air. "Well I don't think we're in the village anymore. Nothing smells right."

"Sleep well, boys?" an unknown feminine voice said tensing them all before they looked to see a Pokemon sitting atop a stack of crates. She appeared to be a Meowstic, though her body and most of her face was wrapped in some sort of body armor, similar to that of a ninja, save for her gold and scarlet eyes which the boys seemed to feel gaze directly into their souls. Instinctively they leapt to their feet and posed for attack; Hugo's cheeks sparked threateningly, flames seeped from Caesar's mouth and Twig summoned three stars into his tail. The Meowstic chuckled with her paw on her mouth.

"Oh you boys really are a feisty bunch."

"Alright, lady, who are you and where've you taken us?!" Twig demanded before the Pokemon flipped off her perch and landed in front of him so she was right in his face which made him jump. She chuckled before giving him a light push which sent him toppling back onto the mattress he'd woken up on.

"Oh you are just adorable." she said turning away. "Not what I expected from the gutsy monkey who threw a tamato at that mangy mutt the other day."

"Hey I am not ado- wait you were there at the market?!" Twig asked.

"No. My familiar told me. In fact I wouldn't have found you three without him." the Meowstic said before she let out a sharp whistle before a Chatot came flying through the window and landed on her outstretched arm.

"...Wait a minute. I know that scent!" Hugo spoke up. "Peep?!" the Chatot turned hsi head to face Hugo before he let out a sigh.

"Your nose is as sharp as ever, Hugo."

"Wait you can talk?!" Caesar blurted. "All this time we thought you were feral!"

"Well one does have to put up a facade to remain undercover." Peep confirmed his identity.

"Wait, 'facade'? 'Undercover'? Just what the hell's going on around here?!" Hugo asked.

"I suppose introductions are due." the Mewostic said as she removed her bandanna. "My name is Marceline. I'm a member of an Order."

"You're from an Order? You don't look like a knight." Caesar pointed out.

"Oh no I'm not from the Rising Sun. I'm from a group that has often gone unseen and even disbelieved by many. I believe young Jim summoned us yesterday."

"...No...way..." Twig gaped.

"Marceline Dreyar: Two star thief...of The Hidden Hands." the Meowstic introduced herself.

"And as for me, Peep is only my nickname. My real name is Peter Mozart: Two star scout. But you can still call me Peep if you wish. I've grown quite used to it from my stay with Amy." Peep said.

"So you really do exist. All the time." Hugo whispered.

"But that doesn't answer where we are and why!" Caesar snapped.

"It doesn't matter where you are. You're safe, warm and very much alive. Though that's more than can be said for Mortimer, am I right?" Marceline smirked making the boys pale.

"You sent the note." Twig realised.

"That's right."

"So you know he's dead."

"The whole Empire knows by now, Twig." Marceline said. "The Emperor's pulverized remains, found at the bottom of the royal palace. Word of mouth spreads quicker than fire."

"Now hold on." Hugo spoke up. "If you already know our names, location and what happened, then you know we didn't murder him!"

"Oh don't misunderstand me. I'm not here to claim your lives or turn you in. I wish to congratulate you. You may have only intended to rob Mortimer to benefit the Pokemon but now thanks to you the world is rid of yet another evil mon. The bastard had it coming and you saved the Empire from his further torment. However...there is a problem."

"And what is that?" Twig asked.

"As you know, little Jimmy attempted to summon us after your little act in the market. He sought the Hidden Hands and that by right, made Mortimer our target. His life or riches, it didn't matter. What matters is that you three stole our contract, accidental or not. You see it's Peep's job to pass on word of a summoning to our base so that we may take action, but you got there before me and my partner. So...after Peep sang you off to sleep, I brought you here so we could reach an...understanding. You boys have a debt to pay." the brothers looked at each other nervously.

"Just what are you getting at?"

"Oh don't worry it's quite a simple payment that I'm sure you can accomplish." Peep reassured.

"...We want you to join us." Marceline said.

"...What?" Hugo asked.

"You heard me. Your actions impressed us. Breaking into the royal palace. An almost successful robbery and the disposal of a vicious tyrant. The Grand Masters of the Hidden Hands have seen your potential and have extended you an invitation."

"You want us to join the Hidden Hands for unintentionally stealing your mission?!" Caesar questioned.

"From what Peep has told me about you, you've been trying to join a guild for quite some time."

"Well from what _we've_ heard about the Hidden Hands, they're said to be a clan of ruthless criminals and thieves who'll do anything for money." Twig argued. "Why would we want to join you?!" Marceline sighed.

"I suppose keeping ourselves hidden does prevent us from straightening out our image, Peep. But to answer your question, we are not ruthless criminals. We only target Pokemon we know are guilty of utmost wicked crimes and we only steal from the rich to give to the poor. It's only natural that some will twist the tales they've heard to paint us evil but I assure you we're no different than any other Order or guild. We just carry out the deeds they're unable to. Like assassinating a monstrous dictator or stealing back wealth from a greedy fiend or toppling a dastardly organisation. Individuals and groups who use loopholes to avoid the other orders who are unable to carry out our actions. Weren't you quite upset over the fact that the Rising Sun couldn't go after Mortimer because of that loophole?" she asked Twig. "Well we are the group who aren't affected by such laws. We carry out the dark and just deeds for the good of Kyrus and it's populace." the boys looked amongst themselves as Marceline walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"This is a once in a life time offer, boys. If I were you I wouldn't pass it up. Just promise me you'll think about it, OK?" she said before Peep sang a tune which cause Hugo and Caesar to fall asleep though Marceline covered Twig's ears so she could say this. "When you've made your decision, just blow this." she held up a small black whistle which she hung around Twig's neck. "I do hope you'll say yes. The gang really needs a cutie pie like you." she winked at Twig who blushed red but before he could reply, Peep sang him to sleep as well as Marceline's smiling face faded from his vision.

"You really think they're up to it?" Peep asked.

"I don't think, Peep, I know. They have the drive to go where others won't and do what others are incapable of." she smiled at their sleeping forms. "They remind me so much of myself before I joined. Confused, scared, not knowing their place in the world. And of course, full of unused potential. I know they'll make the right decision."

"I'll hold you to that wager then."

"Fufufu. You're on, birdbrain."

XXX

A few hours passed before the boys woke back up in their home, still very much shocked of the night's passed events. Twig explained the mysterious whistle around his neck when his brothers asked about it and while they were still sketchy, the three couldn't help thinking about Marceline's invitation.

"I don't know, can we really trust her?" Hugo asked.

"Well she didn't seem like a threat to me." Twig twiddled the whistle in his tail as he glanced off with a faint blush at the memory of her flirty, so he believed, compliment to him. When a knock was heard which made the three jump. Upon answering it they were greeted by Amy's smiling face.

"Morning, boys. Did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly.

"Um...we had a rather eventful night." Caesar replied.

"Let me guess. Twig ate before bed and had crazy nightmares again." The Buneary assumed.

"Guilty as charged." Twig played along.

"Well let's hope you have room for breakfast." Amy chortled as they headed over to her cottage. Upon arrival they found Lotus and Peep already there, the Cacnea soaking in a bowl of water while the Chatot was munching on birdseed. The boys caught his view as he looked at their narrowed eyes.

"Oh good boy, Peep. You ate all the seed." Amy praised him as she scratched his feathers making him chirp happily. "Have a seat, boys, I just need to take Peep back outside."

"Oh allow me, Amy." Hugo offered as he picked up the bird and hurried out before Amy could say anything. "Oh we'll go with you, Hugo." Twig added as he and Caesar followed after.

"Have you considered the offer?" Peep asked when they were in the garden.

"No. And just how long are you gonna keep Amy in the dark about you? Now that we know it's only a matter of time before she catches on. She's no fool." Caesar asked.

"Hey. I'm very grateful that Amy allowed me to stay. At first I was just scouting the area and sleeping in trees, keeping an open ear for summons, but one day I hurt my wing during a storm and she and Lotus nursed me back to health. One thing lead to another and I just settled in. She's-"

"An angel. yeah we know." Hugo finished his sentence. "But don't you think she deserves the truth?"

"The Hidden Hands is a secret society, Hugo. We can't just go blurting it out willy nilly to the public otherwise our cover would be blown."

"And what makes you think you can trust us?" Twig asked.

"Because we know it. You guys aren't ones to gossip. And besides, even if you did tell who'll believe you? You don't know our location and your only evidence is a Chatot who everyone believes to be feral." the boys sighed. "Amy isn't ready for this secret. If it were up to me I'd tell her but I'm not the boss."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Twig muttered.

"But if it's any consolation, we have been considering inviting Amy and Lotus to join us."

"You want them to be assassins or thieves?!" Hugo asked astounded.

"You misunderstand. You see, our primal objective is to carry out the deeds Marceline told you about, but we are an official order so we need to turn a profit. As such our group has a secret identity of sorts. By night we're the Hidden Hands as night is the best time for pulling heists. But by day we're known as the Order of the Silent Mouth. A guild that specialises in tracking, retrieval and escort jobs as it suits our talents well. Amy and Lotus are quite the skilled pair at nursing and gardening so we've been considering inviting the two to join us from that side."

"So then who exactly knows about the Hidden Hands if even members don't? This is starting to confuse me." Caesar said.

"Those who join the Silent Mouth will only be told of our true identity if they pass the annual trial that tests their skills for 'Star Classes.'" Peep explained.

"Like how Marceline and you are two stars."

"Precisely. If you pass the trial you're told the truth and then given the option to 'take a white coin or a black coin.' If you choose the latter you're initiated into the Hidden Hands and sworn to secrecy but if you choose the white one you remain in the Silent Mouth until you choose to take the next trial if you wish."

"So the rest of the world knows you as The Silent Mouth. Does anyone outside the Order know your true identity?" Twig inquired.

"Only a select few of the wisest grand masters from other guilds are trusted with our secret so that they may summon us in times of dire need. Jerome of the Rising Sun is a prime example as our Grand Masters fought alongside him during the war. They may not always see eye to eye on their ideals but they do have a mutual friendship and trust in one another."

"Man...this is all just so huge." Hugo sat down.

"So. Having been told this do you have a better understanding of us?" Peep asked.

"Yeah, though we are still a bit confused on some parts." Caesar muttered.

"There is a way to fully understand." Peep eyed the whistle on Twig's neck. The Aipom glanced at and then to his brothers.

"What do you think, guys? They wouldn't have chosen us for nothing." he said.

"...Well now that I know more I don't feel as doubtful anymore." Hugo said.

"And if it means we're gonna be helping others but in more extreme cases then I don't see why not. You did say there could be more to our lives than haphazardly farming berries, Hugo." Caesar said. Twig looked at them one more time before they all nodded and the Aipom blew the whistle. It made no sound but a gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere and blew passed them, as though nature itself had been stirred.

"It is done." Peep closed his eyes before he took flight. "We'll return for you at sun down." the group watched as he flew away into the forest before they turned around and went back inside.

"Everything's different now." Hugo muttered.

"We're either very lucky or very unlucky." Caesar said.

"And now all we can do is hope for the best." said Twig as all in the course of one night and the blow of a whistle, the three brothers had been plunged into a world of legend.

XXX

"Well you boys sure took your sweet time." Amy said as Twig, Caesar and Hugo returned from their little conversation with Peep to find their neighbour had set up breakfast for them all.

"Yeah he was a little talkative this morning." Twig explained.

"Yes he always is quite the chatterbox in the mornings." Amy said. "Lotus, foods up."

"Coming!" the Cacnea said as he climbed out of his water bowl, but just as they were sitting down a knock was heard at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Amy wondered as Caesar went to answer the door and she was in for a quite a surprise as she opened it to find none other than Mizunosuke standing in the doorway.

"C-Captain Mizunosuke, Sir!" the Chimchar jittered as he bowed. The Samurott chuckled.

"Lift your head, Son. There's no need for such formalities. May I come in?" he asked.

"P-Please, do, Sir, I'm humbled!" Caesar welcomed the water type in as the rest of the group found themselves equally surprised.

"M-Mizunosuke!" Amy stuttered.

"Hello, Amy. You're looking better from yesterday. As are you, Twig." Mizunosuke smiled.

"Much obliged, Sir." Twig responded.

"So, what brings you out here to the edge of town to my quiet little cottage?" Amy asked.

"Well. I've come to inform you of...news." the Samurott said a little unsure of what tone to take. The boys looked amongst themselves in a knowing manner. "Emperor Mortimer Kanzuki, son of Tojin Kanzuki...is dead." Amy and Lotus gasped in shock, while the boys quickly followed.

"Dead?! But how?!" Lotus questioned.

"Apparently he fell from the palace window late last night. One of the guards posted outside found him...or what was left of him to be precise." Amy's face turned slightly green and she covered her mouth.

"That's...That's terrible, Sir." Twig said only for Mizunosuke to sigh.

"You can't fool me, Twig." the Aipom tensed. "I wasn't born yesterday. You think I forgot your little speech from the market? I know you hated him so there's no need to lie."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry I just didn't want to speak ill of the dead." Twig muttered.

"I know what you mean. I understand the Empire is happy to see him gone. Even I won't deny my relief that his reign is over...but in all honesty I felt sadness more than anger whenever I witnessed his actions." the Samurott removed his helmet as he ran a paw through his topknot. "I had always hoped he'd take after Tojin as I did. Maybe...maybe if I'd only guided him better-"

"Stoppit!" Hugo silenced him. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself for how he treated us! You never stopped being the kind, dutiful and wise mon that you are. You gave so many of us hope for a brighter future. Only a fool would be incapable of taking after your wisdom and Mortimer was the literal and figurative King of them. He brought this on himself. Surely you knew in your heart it was only a matter of time before his behaviour cost him his life."

"...You're right. I knew after he attempted to harm those children that there was no hope for him. But now the throne is empty and with the royal bloodline gone, the only option is to vote for a new Emperor. There'll be a town meeting this afternoon so please be present."

" **Yes, Sir.** " the boys and Amy saluted. Mizunosuke smiled at their gesture before he began to leave when he stopped suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he turned around and handed a bag of coins to Twig. "This should cover the harvest you lost yesterday. And as for those ridiculous taxes, though you probably guessed, they're now void so you still have a home."

"TH-THANK YOU, SIR!" Twig squawked in grateful shock bowing so low his head hit the floor, as the Samurott took his leave.

"Well. I certainly didn't expect to hear that." Amy said.

"Likewise, Sister." Twig muttered.

"But to think. Mortimer: dead."

"Well no skin off our noses, or lack there of." said Lotus.

"Well if the new Emperor ends up as bad as he was there will be." Amy cautioned.

"Then we better make sure someone worthy is nominated in his place." Caesar said.

XXX

And so it was, later that afternoon, the citizens gathered in the city centre in front of the palace as Mizunosuke took the stand.

"Citizens of Kanto. As you have come to know, Emperor Mortimer has met his untimely end in a tragic accident.

"Tragic my hairy ass!" an Ursaring shouted. "We're all glad that giant fleabag bit the big one aren't we, Pokemon?!" the crowd hollered in agreement.

"Ok that's enough!" Mizunosuke thundered. "Despite his terrible reign, the fact remains that the royal bloodline died with him and the throne is vacant. As such, a new Emperor must be chosen to guide the Pokemon of this Kingdom."

"I NOMINATE YOU!" the Samurott and the crowd tuned their heads to see Twig, Caesar and Hugo hanging from a lamp post above the crowd.

"You were the strongest and wisest hand of the Emperor back when Tojin reigned and even after Mortimer took over you never lost your cool!" Twig continued voicing his support. "You helped me and Amy recover after he beat me up!"

"And you make time for the populace whenever you can!" Caesar added.

"You always defend the Empire from attacks, sometimes single handed!" Hugo praised.

"Hey yeah! You once helped rescue my Glameow, Nisa, from a tree!" Meme piped up.

"My Ponyta hurt her ankle one afternoon on a trip and you pulled the kart in her place whilst carrying her on your back!" a Prinplup piped up.

"You gave me the confidence to stand up to the bully I was having trouble with at school!" Jim said.

"You made a donation to repair my school!" an old Hypno spoke out.

"You're a true mon of the Pokemon, Mizu!" Amy cheered.

"We want you in charge, man!" Lotus called.

"MI-ZU! MI-ZU! MI-ZU!" Twig began waving his hands up in time with the chanting to encourage the crowd.

" **MI-ZU! MI-ZU! MI-ZU! MI-ZU! MI-ZU! MI-ZU!** " the crowd cheered as the Samurott stared at them in astonishment of their belief in him.

"We love you, Mizu!" an Audino cheered.

"You're the greatest!" a Wartortle praised.

"Please say yes!" an Eevee begged.

"B-But the vote-" Mizunosuke tried to say.

"WE GOT YOUR VOTE RIGHT HERE, MAN!" Twig laughed.

"It seems the public have made their decision, Captain." a Gallade standing next to the water type smiled. Mizunosuke looked down at the cheering crowd before he smiled warmly at them. It seemed his retirement was far from near.

XXX

"Well that had to be the shortest election ever." Caesar chuckled after the meeting had concluded. "Then again, Mizu did have plenty of traits to qualify him."

"I guess once all the paperwork's tied up, he'll settle in just fine. I know he's got what it takes to lead this country." Hugo smiled.

"Hey you guys!" the group looked to see Jim and Meme running up to them.

"Hey, you two!" Twig greeted them.

"It's wonderful isn't it?! Finally we have an Emperor who can truly lead us!" Meme cheered.

"You've got that right." said Hugo.

"You know what this means right?!" Jim grinned ecstatically. "The Hidden hands _did_ come! They came and threw that fat mutt out the window! They saved us all!" the others looked at the Pichu in surprise, the brothers glancing at each other awkwardly before Twig grinned.

"That's right, Jimmy! They came and got rid of Mortimer for good. In fact, we saw them!" Hugo and Caesar snapped their gaze to him, shocked.

"You did?!"

"Well I'm pretty sure. We saw three shadows running away from the palace late last night. It could've been them. It's all a mystery. They don't call themselves 'Hidden' for nothing you know." Jim's eyes sparkled adoringly.

"Wow! I can't believe you might've seen them! I knew they weren't just a fairy tale! I knew it, I knew it!" he bounced around gleefully. Twig sneaked a wink at the others who smiled at him, Hugo and Caesar for more reasons than one.

XXX

To thank Amy for her hospitality (even if it was only needed for a day) the boys invited her and Lotus over for dinner and also to celebrate Mizunosuke's nomination as the new soon-to-be Emperor of Kanto.

"You know, guys. I really do think this empire has a brighter future ahead of it." Amy said after the meal was over.

"Yep. I'd say say big changes are upon us." Caesar agreed. Amy and Lotus then got up and headed to the door to go home.

"You know you're always welcome over anytime. Even if you're not gonna lose your house anymore." the Buneary said.

"Of course we do. Just as you're always welcome at ours." Hugo smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amy waved before she and Lotus turned inf or the night and soon after the boys did as well. The three were fast asleep at first before Caesar felt a hand gently slapping his face causing him to jerkily wake up to see a masked figure staring down at him.

"Wakey-wakey, squirt." they said.

"GAH!" the Chimchar spat a ball of fire form the fright he got which the figure dodged as Hugo and Twig woke up too. Standing before their beds were three Pokemon dressed in the same ninja attire as Marceline was. Upon closer inspection they were revealed to be a Sableye, Gliscor and a Weavile, the third being the one that woke Caesar.

"T-t-t-t-t. It's poor form for newbies to sleep in on the night of their reception." the Sableye tutted shaking his head.

"Are you referring to yourself then, Peri?" the Gliscor asked as he sniffled a laugh. The boys seemed confused at first before they realised and mentally slapped themselves.

"Yeah that's right. We drew the short straw so we're your escorts. The least you runts can do is be prepared." the Weavile said as if he'd read their minds.

"Sorry we forgot. In case you don't live in this region our new Emperor was elected today."

"We were there during so your excuse is useless." Weavile said pulling down hi bandanna revealing claw scars on both of his cheeks. "I'm just gonna get names over with so pay attention. Rhett, Peri, Fletcher." he jerked his thumb to himself, then the Sableye and finally the Gliscor.

"Nice to meet you kids. And in case you're wondering I got my name from this." Peri pulled his vest down to show the gem in his chest was a peridot. "My first meal. Takes me way back it does." he sniffed wiping an imaginary proud tear away.

"Uh, charmed I'm sure." Hugo muttered.

"Well don't just sit there, up and at 'em!" Fletcher grinned pulling the duvets off their beds. "Don't bother packing you won't need to where we're going."

"O-Ok!" Twig said as the three got up and though still half asleep followed the three out of the house who started leading them towards the forest.

"Wait! You mean the base is through there?! But that's the Forbidden Forest!" Caesar spoke up.

"And now you know why." Rhett answered. "Now hurry up! We ain't got all night!"

"Don't mind him." Fletcher said as he glided alongside Caesar. "He's just got a bad case of the grumps cause he lost a bet with Wendy."

"A bet?" Twig asked.

"The bet of whether or not you guys would join us of course!" Peri explained as he jingled a bag. "Guess who won? This guy!" he flashed his sparkling teeth in a cocky grin. "Rhett didn't think you'd have the balls to join after Marcie told us about her meet and greet with you."

"For the last time! I found it hard to believe that these squirts would say yes when she told us how they accidentally killed that prat Wartimer through a situation on par with slipping on a nanab skin!" the Weavile snapped as they sped through the forest. They ran for about ten minutes before a large mountain came into view.

"We're here. Mt Regi." Rhett said as they stopped at the base of the mountain.

"This is where you guys live?" Twig questioned. "Where's the door?" Rhett responded by walking over to a small hole in the rock before reeling back his hand, which glowed white, and slamming it against the hole causing it to grow in size until it revealed a large tunnel big enough for them to walk through.

"Open sesame." Peri chuckled before they entered the tunnel, the hole closing behind them. As the group paced through the lantern lit tunnel, the brothers noticed the occasional lantern was actually a Lampent as some would occasionally glance at then with their glowing yellow eyes.

"We have many ghosts living in this mountain with us." Fletcher said. "They're quite the security system to spook snoopers away." they walked for a few more minutes before the tunnel opened up into a large open cave a mile long and wide. It was filled with small houses that represented shops, facilities and homes of sorts and at the end of the cave the boys could make out an enormous stone statue of the great Regigigas which touched the ceiling of the cave towering above the town. The brothers looked around, amazed at where they'd been lead to before a voice called to them.

"Hey, you made it~!" they looked up to see none other than Marcilene sitting on one of the roofs with Peep on her shoulder. She somersaulted down to them and grinned.

"I knew you guys would follow through, didn't I, Rhett?" she smirked at the Weavile who sucked his teeth in response. The Meowstic chuckled before she pulled the boys into a group hug.

"We're gonna be tighter than bark on Trevenant." she laughed, playfully pinching their cheeks before the ringing of a large bell reached the group's ears. "Oh this is it! Come on!" she said pulling Twig by the paw as the others followed after her until they reached the Regigas statue whose eyes were glowing as many Pokemon began to gather in front of it while Marceline ushered the boys onto the stand before a stream of fire erupted from the colossal Pokemon's right hand and a bolt of lighting from its left. Then, beneath the statue, a large round door with intricate carvings began to rotate and glow red and yellow before several locks on it clicked and it began to open as the crowd of Pokemon began to cheer as two large figures began to emerge from within. Needless to say,the boys were starting to feel intimidated by the whole thing as the figures drew closer before finally revealing themselves to be an Electivire and a Magmortar. Both of whom were garbed in robes that matched their nature type and each carried a staff with a strangely shaped end. The two Pokemon looked out at the crowd before down at the three newcomers who were trying hard not to shake. They then glanced at each other before letting out a hearty laugh.

"So you're the little brats who sent that fat pup out the window, eh?! GAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Electivire laughed with a booming voice like thunder. "Now I've seen everything!"

"Just like the last ten times you said it, Brother! RAHOHOHOHOHO!" the Magmortar laughed along with him. "Greetings and salutations, boys! I am Grand master Magnus!"

"And I am Grand master Johan!" the Electivire introduced himself.

" **Welcome...TO THE HIDDEN HANDS!** " the rumbled as the crowd cheered up a storm.

"...Is it too late to go back to berry farming?" Twig asked.

If Twig, Caesar and Hugo had to describe their situation in one word...one wouldn't be enough, but the first would be 'overwhelming'. In such a short amount of time, they'd accidentally killed their tyrant of an Emperor, gained the attention of an Order of assassins and thieves, elected their new Emperor and were now being initiated into the aforementioned Order at the hands of its two Grand Masters.

"Fellow scoundrels!" Johan shouted. "We've called you before our guardian to introduce you all to the three newest members of our family!" he then ruffled the boy's heads, though maybe a tad too rough as they felt like they were being pressed into the ground. "These rookies managed to break into the royal palace to rob Ex Emperor Mortimer of his treasure and what happens?! The meathead ends up charging them and goes clean out the window! Whoooooo~SPLAT!" the crowd erupted into laughter along with the Electivire.

"Now thanks to them, Kanto has a new and far greater Emperor on the throne and is headed for a brighter future!" Magnus said. "But it wouldn't have come to pass if not for our little friends' interference. And so, to reward their actions and to help them pursue their potential, we shall welcome and train them in our midst in the art of thievery and assassination so that they may go on to protect Kyrus many more times, only on purpose from now on." the brothers waved awkwardly to the crowd who cheered for them.

"Listen up, boys! Before you're accepted into the order, you must participate in the required initiation we all took. You will be set a test from the leaders of each profession so we can decide which one you're most suited to. After which you will be made a team of the Order and officially enlisted." explained Johan. "But first, you'll be given a tour of the place. This won't be the last time you come here after all."

"O-Ok." Twig answered.

"Any questions?"

"I can think of a few." Hugo muttered. "For starters, Peep told us about a secret identity guild you pose as during the day."

"Ah yes, the Silent Mouth." Magnus nodded. "If you're asking about the location, it's actually located in town."

"It is?! Then why haven't we heard about it?!" Caesar asked.

"Well we weren't exactly popular during Wartimer's reign, but now we can make ourselves known again. Another bonus to your actions." Johan explained. "You'll be welcome to go there anytime you like to take on missions to earn a shiny penny or two."

"Alright. And how will our time here work? Do we just come here when summoned? Do we live here from now on? Do we only come at night?"

"Well first of all, while we do prefer to carry out our missions at night, it's not impossible to perform them during the day so you can alternate between here and the Silent Mouth, the only difference being the severity and secrecy. You may still live in your home in Kanto as I'm sure you have friends who wouldn't take you suddenly vanishing too lightly. Don't worry, after a while you'll get into the swing of it." Johan said.

"Ok then. One Star First Squad will give you the tour before Marceline escorts you to your initiation." Magnus said. "Meeting adjourned, everyone! As you were!" the crowd nodded before they dispersed except for a small group who were looking at the brothers. Rhett, Peri and Fletcher were among them but there was also a female Kirlia, Emolga and Misdreavus as well as a male Banette who had a Shuppet floating next to him.

"Well go on. We'll see you later." Magnus said as he and Johan took their leave while the three made their way off the stand to join the group.

"So you guys are one stars." said Twig.

"Yep. The entire Order is divided into four classes." Peri lectured. "There are the One Stars like us and you guys will be as the lowest rank. Then there are the Two Stars like Marceline who are allowed to travel to the more dangerous areas of Kyrus. Three Stars are permitted to the deadliest of missions. Like taking down corrupt kingdoms or rogue clans of the worst caliber."

"And who's above them?" Caesar asked.

"The Grand Masters and their squad of course." Rhett said. "Everybody knows that."

"Well they're new here so they wouldn't know, Rhett." the Kirlia scolded before holding out her hand to Caesar. "My name's Evangelyne." she smiled.

"Evangelyne. That's a beautiful name." Caesar smiled back as he shook her hand. "I'm Caesar. And this is Twig and Hugo."

"How do you do?" Evangelyne said.

"Do what?" Caesar grinned making her chuckle.

"That joke was terrible." she then said deadpanned sending Caesar into comical shock.

"Oh snap!" Twig laughed.

"She did it again!" Fletcher snickered.

"Eva can be quite the stiff sometimes so don't take her tough exterior personally man." Peri grinned earning a glare from the Kirlia which shut him up.

"Just leave the jokes to me, bro." Twig patted Caesar's shoulder.

"Hehe, I like you guys already." the Emolga said. "I'm Lisa by the way."

"Pleasure."

"And this is Mandy, Stitch and his little brother, Yapper." Lisa gestured to the Misdreavus, Banette and Shuppet.

"Hey." Mandy greeted dully.

"Sup?" Stitch greeted opening his zipper mouth to do so.

"Hi!" Yapper squeaked as he landed on Hugo's hand like a sock puppet. The Pikachu waved his arm around after the Shuppet didn't let go.

"Hey get off me!"

"Don't worry, that's just his way of shaking hands." Stitch said. "...Also so he can read your mind and feed off your negativity."

"WHAT?! You can't do that, I have secrets to keep! Shoo you sock!" Hugo pulled the Shuppet off who giggled mischievously.

"I know who your crush is~!" he sang making Hugo turn red.

"Oh gimme details, gimme details!" Stitch encouraged as Yapper whispered to him making his eyes go wide and a grin spread across his zipper. "Oh that is rich!"

"DUDE! Haven't you heard of privacy?!" Hugo squawked.

"Don't worry what Yapper learns stays with me...mostly." Stitch said earning a thunderbolt from the Pikachu in response.

"WHOA-HO! Feisty mousey you are!" he laughed sitting back up slightly charred. "But really, my zipper's sealed."

"It'd better be." Hugo warned. "And what are you two looking at?!" he then asked Twig and Caesar who were giving him weird looks.

"I don't think we know who you are anymore." Twig whispered dramatically.

"Oh shut up already!"

"Hahaha! Oh you guys are a riot! I can't wait till you're initiated and join our squad. We're gonna be best pals, we are!" Peri grinned.

"Just so long as those sock-heads stay away from my thoughts we might." Hugo muttered.

"Oh you're not alone. Those rascals know secrets from us too so trust me when I say they can keep them." Lisa said. "Now come on, we'll show you guys around."

XXX

After the awkward introduction, the group lead the brothers throughout the underground town. They stopped by some of the buildings which served as infirmaries, berry farms, weapon smiths and there was even a building that looked like a wildlife sanctuary.

"This is the familiar sanctuary. Non sentient Pokemon we take on as our familiars live here when we're off duty."

"Yeah what's this deal with familiars?" Twig asked as he petted a small Growlithe who was nuzzling his side affectionately.

"Well as you know, there are breeds of Pokemon who don't develop the sentient nature we have. They retain their wild nature and are often smaller in size, as you can tell by our little friend here." Lisa gestured to the friendly Growlithe.

"So when we befriend any of them we give them a home here and take them on as apprentices of sorts." Evangelyne explained. "We train them to join us on missions where they can aid us in tasks that suit their nature, like tracking, scouting and in some cases...even assassinations." Twig gulped a little as he looked at the Growlithe twice.

"So do any of you have familiars?" Caesar asked. Evangelyne responded by making a strange call before a Minccino came scurrying down from a nearby tree and ran over to her, scurrying up her leg and sat on her shoulder.

"Aww what a cute little guy~." Twig cooed as he scratched its ears making it purr.

"This is Shifu. He followed me back to the base after a mission one night." Evangelyne said.

"I remember. He was after the oran berry in your pocket." Stitch grinned as the chinchilla Pokemon was fed one of the berries by the Kirlia.

"His large ears are quite the help on missions so he assists me in locating our targets and his hyper voice works well as a distraction to cover me." she added.

"But what about Peep?"

"He's a rare exception. Chatot's are some of the more intelligent Pokemon as their natural talent is their voice." Lisa explained.

"Makes sense to me." Hugo said. "So do we get to choose one from here after we're enrolled?"

"No, all the Pokemon here have partners. It's up to you to find one in the world for yourself." Mandy said. "Just be careful when you approach some of them though. One mon was swallowed by a Gulpin he tried to tame. He was lucky to escape with his skin still intact after it tried to digest him." The boys turned a little pale at the mental picture.

"Well let's go then." Fletcher said as the group began to leave the sanctuary, though Caesar looked back to see Evangelyne kneeling before Shifu as she glanced around to check she wasn't being watched before she picked the Minccino up and rubbed noses with him lovingly, followed by a peck on the forehead which Shifu returned before scampering off. Caesar quickly turned back around as the Kirlia went to catch up with them though she was a little puzzled by the smile he gave her.

" _Guess she's not as stiff as Peri says._ " he thought.

XXX

Afterward, the brothers were lead to a large stadium filled with training equipment. What's more three Pokemon were presently using it. A male Heracross was sparring with a female Scrafty while a male Elgyem was shooting clay pigeons with its psybeam.

"Hey you guys~!" Fletcher called gaining the three's attention.

"Hey! About time you three got back!" the Scrafty waved before she noticed the boys. "Are those our little rebels?!" she asked as she ran up to greet them. "You dudes have been stirring up such a storm here." she grinned giving each of them a friendly noogie. "Name's Wendy. One Star assassin."

"My name is Atlas." the Heracross introduced himself.

"Greetings. You may call me Darwin." the Elgyem hovered before the group raising his hand as the coloured digits on his palm flashed. "Synchronize...calculate...complete. You all qualify."

"Wait what'd he just do?"

"Darwin's telepathic. He was assessing your skills to see if you have what it takes to join us." Atlas explained. "His calculations have a thousand to one chance of being wrong so it looks like Marceline was right to put in her word for you." Wendy snickered before sauntering over to Rhett who glared at her as she slung an arm around him.

"You heard the mon, no cough up, scarface." she grinned holding out her palm. The Weavile snarled begrudgingly as he dropped a pouch into her open hand. "Thanks, handsome." she said scratching his chin teasingly as he slapped her hand away.

"Oh yeah, you lost a bet to her on our decision." Twig chuckled.

"Shut up or I'll gut you!" Rhett answered sinisterly.

"Oh buck up you big baby." Lisa said. "He's just jealous cause you guys didn't have to work through the Silent Mouth to get here like he did."

"You're jealous? Of _us_?!" Caesar questioned trying not to laugh but before Rhett could respond with another threat, Atlas came between them.

"Ok that's enough. Wait till they're an official team before you duke it out, ok?" he reasoned.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, have you come up with a name for your team?" Yapper asked the boys who scratched their heads.

"We didn't know we needed one." said Hugo. "We assumed we'd be added to your squad."

"A squad is made up of several teams for bigger missions." Darwin explained. "Our squad consists of three: Team Nightshade," he pointed to Rhett, Peri and Fletcher. "Team Mind's Eye," Evangelyne, Lisa, Mandy and Stitch raised their hands while Yapper nodded. "And Team Quick Fist, which includes myself, Wendy and Atlas."

"Which makes you guys the fourth team." Atlas concluded. The boys thought for a moment until Caesar said.

"Give us till we complete the initiation. We need some time to think."

"Fine by us." Lisa said. "Well that's more or less the tour over."

"So now you can finally be initiated." the group looked to see Marceline watching them from the top of the Stadium.

"Have you been following us?" Twig questioned.

"Well of course. Saves you the trouble of searching for me." the Meowstic grinned. "But now that you're acquainted and everyone and been shown the ropes, it's time for you three to begin your test. Follow me. The rest of you carry on as you were. You'll see them afterward."

"Good luck, boys." Evangelyne smirked. "You're gonna need it." she added as the brothers were lead away from their squad-to-be until they reached a new section which consisted of a large cave with a grassy terrain and a pond along with several trees.

"Alright, guys. This is where you'll be tested to find which category you'll be sorted into. A member can be selected for two professions from the following: Assassin, thief, scout, brain, brawler."

"Ok." Twig confirmed.

"In that case, I'll leave you to it. I present to you the Grand master's team." Marceline concluded before taking her leave as five holes opened up in the wall at the end of the cave and five Pokemon stepped out of them: a Gengar, Kecleon, Ninjask, Gardevoir and Abomasnow.

"Welcome, young ones. Johan and Magnus have spoke of your potential, so now we will be the ones to decide your position." the Gardevoir said. "I, Sanae, Lead Brain, and Athena, Lead Thief will be your first test of your potential." her eyes then glowed blue before three pieces of treasure floated towards the trio. "The treasures you see before you will be set at the end of an obstacle course. You must reach them as swiftly and quietly as you can. A point will be deducted for each time you fall from the course." the Abomasnow then slammed his foot into the ground causing an intricate rocky terrain to rise from the cave floor, consisting of beams, walls and stepping stones as the three treasures were placed at the end.

"Begin...now!" Sanae said as the boys began to traverse the course as quick as they could. Twig and Caesar managed to cross the rocky obstacles with relative ease but Hugo seemed to have trouble scaling the wall with his stubby paws causing him to fall behind. The two monkeys were neck and neck until they reached the elevated stepping stones which they began to jump across until Caesar lost his footing on one and fell, though the grass broke his fall. Twig was the first to get his treasure as eh used his tail hand to keep his balance. Eventually all three got their piece and the rocks sunk back into the ground. Next the Ninjask buzzed forward.

"You will now be tested in you tracking abilities by me, Lead Scout, Cutter." he said. "Before you entered here, I performed several activities here. You must find out what it was I did before your arrival. Begin." the brothers then began to search the area, inspecting the trees, pond and grass for any clues. Hugo padded around the area until he noticed a patch of grass looked slightly different from the rest of it. He hurried over and brushed it away to find some loose dirt which he dug up to find a small chest.

"He was burying something secret. But what and why?" he asked the others as he sniffed the chest before his nose picked up a scent. The Pikachu scampered over tot he cluster of trees and looked to see some scratch marks on some of them. At first they didn't seem to make much sense, but as Hugo changed his position, he gasped to see the scratches arrange themselves into an arrow which pointed to the pond. He quickly ran over and dived into it to see a key at the bottom of the pond. he grabbed it and swam to the surface before rejoining his brothers.

"Open it! Open it!" Twig said excitedly as Hugo unlocked the chest only to find a strange stone disk like object.

"What is that?" Caesar asked as they touched it before three streams of light emerged form the disk and flew into their eyes which made them fall backwards in a daze.

"What the hell was that?!" Twig panted.

"You have all been granted the signature move of the Hidden Hand: secret power. With this you'll be able to use any entrance or exist to the mountain." Cutter explained.

"You mean that thing Rhett did where a hole appeared in the wall?" Hugo asked.

"Precisely. Each member must know this move if they wish to navigate the base." Athena said.

"And now for your final test." the Abomasnow spoke. "This will test your skills of stealth and strength. Lead Assassin Gozer will create substitutes to stop you from reaching me where you must take this soothe bell from me, Lead Brawler Tundra." he held up the aforementioned bell. "You may begin now."

"And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just cause you're kids." Gozer cackled as he snapped his fingers and several odd green dummies materialized in front of the trio. The boys looked at the situation, thinking ti over before Caesar clapped his paws.

"Ok guys. Here's the plan." he said as he huddle Twig and Hugo close and whispered to them as they nodded. "Alright. Break!" the Aipom yelled before he struck the ground with his tail sending up a sand attack and obscuring the field.

"A classic maneuver." Gozer commented before a wave of swift stars came shooting from the sand cloud, striking the substitute dummies and clearing a path before Caesar came charging forward, rolling into a flame wheel as he shot towards Tundra who raised his arm which became engulfed in wood shaped like a big hammer.

"TOO SLOW!" he roared as he brought it down on Caesar, pinning him to the ground. "You should know attacking head on never works for stealth!" he criticized before he felt a pair of arms grab his leg. He looked down to see...Caesar, his top half sprouting from the ground as the one under Tundra's wood hammer disappeared.

"Guess again, pine tree." he grinned before a roaring electrical sound filled the stadium until Hugo came bursting from he sand cloud, surrounded by a storm of lightning as he sped towards Tundra with the speed of a bullet and the Abomasnow didn't have time to pull his leg free as Hugo smashed into his gut sending him straight to the arena floor, his body sparking with static electricity.

"Yoink!" Twig grinned, popping out of the hole Caesar had dug, as he swiped the soothe bell from Tundra. "We did it, guys!" the three of them cheered as they group hugged as Tundra sat up chuckling.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You're clearly capable of working as a team and you each have your own unique skill. We'll now decide the profession you'll be assigned." he then returned to his comrades sides before the holes they entered through closed behind them. The boys turned around and left the arena before they were greeted by the One Star squad.

"Hey, great show back there, you guys." Lisa said.

"You saw?" Twig asked.

"Yeah we were watching from the balcony above the arena. We didn't wanna put pressure on you we stayed quiet." Fletcher said. "Loved your scouting on the second test, Hugo."

"And your teamwork against Tundra was awesome." Wendy praised.

"...I'll admit, using double team and dig was a smart move." Rhett muttered.

"So then, what happens after we join? Do we wait for missions or do we choose them ourselves?" Caesar asked.

"It varies. Sometimes the Leaders or Grand Masters will summon us. Other times we choose missions from the request board while at the Silent Mouth. It depends on the job overall."

"And when you're not on missions you'll be training with the Leaders or us. You teach us and we'll teach you." Peri slung his arms around Hugo and Twig.

"Stick with us and you'll be the best like no mon ever was." Fletcher said proudly.

"Excellent work on the trial run, boys." Marceline said, stepping forward. "The Leaders have reached a decision. I'll take you to the enrollment stand. You lot come too. You're about to gain three new members to your squad." the Meowstic lead the group of Pokemon to a room which had three statues at the back consisting of a Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Standing before them were the Grand Masters and the five Leaders.

"Welcome, my newest rascals." Johan said. "You have passed the initiation and thus we welcome you to the Order of the Hidden Hands. Twig: One Star thief and scout. Caesar: One Star assassin and brain. And last but not least, Hugo: One Star scout and brawler." the Electivire then held out his hand to Magnus who handed him a set of metal arm braces with lighting carvings, a flame patterned bandanna and scarf and a glove with hook sticking out of the palm.

"You're starter tools." the Magmortar said as Johan handed the boys the gear. Hugo slipped on the arm braces, smiling at them in amazement as he sent jolts of lightning through them. Caesar wrapped the scarf and bandanna around his neck humming at how cozy they felt. and lastly Twig put the glove on his tail hand and after giving it a wave, the hook shot out on a rope before retracting.

"The braces will enhance the strength of your punches in dire situations. The bandanna and scar will weaken the effects of fire attacks that are directed at you and as you've seen the glove extends your reach for those extra long jumps." Magnus explained. "You may obtain more equipment with your earnings but I implore you to make do without them as I believe true strength and skill comes from effort, not tools."

"We'll keep that in mind, Sir. But we'll accept these ones as gifts." Caesar bowed along with his brothers.

"All that remains now, is your team name." Johan said. The boys looked at each other before Twig whispered something to them which made them snigger before they nodded.

"We're Team Monkeybone." Caesar grinned. "We'll save the day and make you laugh." the Grand Master and Leaders looked at them before they all started laughing.

"GAHAHAHAHA! Well whaddya know, it works!" Johan grinned.

"You were right, Marcie! We do need more lighthearted groups like them around here! RAHOHOHOHO!" Magnus bellowed. "Then with that, we hereby dub you, Team Monkeybone, of The Hidden Hands. Let us all say the pledge!" except for the newly christened Team Monkeybone, all the Pokemon placed their left fist on their hearts and raised their right hand/paw/claw/other.

" **We are the necessary evil! We eradicate the wicked and protect the innocent! We defend the world from impending threats and give brighter futures to weakened civilizations. We are a legend! We work from the shadows but also the sun. We live in the vulnerable and the vengeful! Out of sight but not of mind, we are everywhere and nowhere. We are, the Hidden Hands! Seek the legend!** " the Pokemon finished the pledge before bowing to the trio who grinned at one another.

"We made it guys. We finally made it!" Caesar cheered as the three hi-fived. This would be the beginning of a new life for them. One sure to be filled with wonder, mystery and danger.

 **The journey continues...**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review


	2. The Way of the Thief

The Hidden Hands belong to me.

The Kyrus region, Jerome, Damien and Nero belong to XfangheartX

Pokemon belongs to Nintend

* * *

 _Last time on the Hidden Hands, three adoptive brothers, Twig Bristol the Aipom, Caesar Romart the Chimchar and Hugo the Pikachu, strive for a greater role in life than mediocre berry farmers. One of their dreams being to join a guild and do good for the Pokemon world. That opportunity comes when they accidentally kill the tyrannical Emperor of Kanto and are soon confronted by the mysterious mythical Order of The Hidden Hands: a guild of thieves and assassins who purge the world of evil. The brothers are initiated into said Order after electing the Samurott Mizunosuke as the new Emperor and now find themselves in a world of legends. What awaits them...?  
_  
 **Episode 2: The Way of the Thief**

The pink and purple sky swirled into a blend of orange and yellow strokes as the sun slowly rose over Kanto to start the day. Only for a certain trio it would be quite the change from their normal routine...although Twig was still a heavy sleeper as ever.

"GAAAAAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!" he stared in horror at his Voltorb styled alarm clock having slept three hours passed his wake up call. He scrambled from his bed and stumbled downstairs to find Hugo and Caesar waiting with smirks on their faces.

"Four mornings in a row and going strong. You sleep deeper than a Slakoth." Hugo said.

"Seriously, Twig you need to learn to wake up sooner. Get yourself a louder clock." Caesar advised.

"You know I'm starting to think you guys enjoy me sleeping in." Twig muttered.

"No, never." Caesar denied flamboyantly.

"Look let's just finish breakfast and get going. It's our first day on the job." Hugo said. "Wendy suggested we come meet up with her at the Silent Mouth so she can show us the ropes."

"I still can't believe we didn't know it was there. After all this time. It must've really been under wraps." said Caesar.

"Well now that Mizu's running the show, it can make itself known again. And the more new members join them the more will be promoted to our rank in the Hidden Hands." the brothers nodded in agreement before they got ready to go as they left the house and began to head into town, passing by Amy and Lotus's house on the way, the former tending to her garden.

"Morning, boys." she waved to them. "Any plans for today?"

"Big plans actually." Hugo grinned. "We're going to get our first job at the guild we've joined."

"You guys finally found a guild?! That's wonderful!" Amy beamed. "Which one?"

"It's actually right here in town. It's called the Silent Mouth."

"That's unusual. I've never heard of it." Amy said curiously.

"Yeah it seems as though they were being repressed during Mortimer's reign. But now that Mizunosuke's in charge they can put themselves back on the map again." Caesar explained.

"Say, do you mind if I come along? I could put up a job or two to help their business." Amy suggested.

"Sweet. I'm sure the Grand Masters will appreciate it." Twig smiled. Amy returned the gesture before putting her gardening tools away and coming back with a few fliers.

"I'm heading out for a bit, Lotus. keep an eye on the berries but don't push yourself too hard." she said to the Cacnea.

"I won't." he replied, waving the group good day as they set off.

XXX

"It should be around here, right?" Hugo asked as the group had been wandering around town for quite a bit having found ti difficult to locate the Silent Mouth guild.

"You mean you guys haven't actually been to the building?" Amy asked, finding the situation odd. The boys thought quickly, knowing they couldn't reveal their true reason.

"Well you see, we found out about the guild from a kiosk that was advertising them, but they forgot to give us a map." Twig excused. Amy seemed to find the concept a bit hard to swallow that this guild wouldn't provide their members with proper directions but her suspicions were quickly snuffed when a voice suddenly called to them.

"Hey~! You guys~?!" the group looked to see none other than Wendy waving them over. "I was wondering when you dorks would get here. Did you read the map upside down or something?" she laughed at the boys.

"What map?" Caesar muttered though Wendy ignored him as she turned her attention to Amy.

"Hi there. I'm Wendy Shura." she extended her hand to which the Buneary smiled.

"Amy. Amy Cotton." she said. "Are you one of the guild members?"

"Yes I am. I've been waiting for these three to arrive for half an hour now." Wendy jerked her thumb to the trio who frowned at her.

"Well maybe if you'd given us proper directions we'd've gotten here sooner." Twig growled to which Wendy laughed.

"Alright we goofed on that one." she said. "But what are we standing around for? I gotta show you guys around the office." she then began to walk towards a small building that was tucked between two larger ones. "Yeah not exactly the most open location. But Now that we're back in business and those outrageous taxes are gone, we may be able to move up market. Come on in." Amy and the boys looked at each other before following the Scrafty inside, finding themselves in a simple but rather lively guild hall. There were many Pokemon present within it's wooden walls though they seemed to be more casual and laid-back than those the boys had met during their initiation. It was hard to explain but the brothers could somehow tell which ones were certified members of the order. They just seemed to have this air about them.

"Quite a quaint place you have here." said Amy. "Um, would you mind telling me where I submit job fliers? I have a few that might benefit your guild." she added as she showed Wendy the job sheets.

"Thanks, the Masters will be glad to know we have a new client." the Scrafty grinned. "Just tack them up on that board over yonder. One of our members will take them if they feel their up to it." Amy nodded understandingly as she went to pin the jobs up for the guild members to see before returning tot he group.

"Well I should probably get back to my berry patch. It's Caterpie season and I bet Lotus is getting tired keeping them all at bay. It was nice to meet you, Wendy."

"Likewise. You seem like a real sweetheart. Don't be a stranger now you hear?"

"Oh I won't. Gotta make sure these goofballs don't get into trouble. Someone has to check up on 'em." Amy grinned pulling the boys close to her.

"Hey what are we you're kids?!" Twig said, peeved.

"Hey I'm not the one who still sleeps likes a baby." Amy smirked.

"That would mean I barely sleep at all and spend the night screaming gibberish like a pissed off Exploud."

"Well there was that time you got horribly confused from eating aguav berries and wouldn't stop babbling about getting trampled by stampeding Goomies who were after your lucky slippers." Hugo and Caesar immediately began laughing at the memory.

"I remember that! He was at it all night and we had to tie him to his bed." the latter chuckled.

"I thought we agreed not to speak of that again!" Twig hollered.

"Ok, ok. Good luck, boys. Hope it goes well." Amy smiled as she headed on home.

"Well she's nice. How long have you guys known her?" Wendy asked.

"Ever since we moved here. She's been our neighbour for four years." said Twig.

"She taught us how to farm berries so we could make a living here. I mean we're nowhere near as great as she is but she's really been there for us." Hugo smiled.

"Right then. You wanted to show us around?" Caesar asked. The Scrafty narrowed her eyes and looked from left to right before she said,

"Come with me." she then began to make her way to the back of the hall the boys following a bit puzzled until she led them through a door.

"Uh you mind telling us what's going on?" Twig said. "I thought we were taking our first job today."

"You are." Wendy replied as they'd arrived in what seemed to be a store room as the hoodlum Pokemon began wrapping her knuckles against the floorboards before one made a hollow sound and she raised her palm which began to glow white and she shot a secret power at the floor causing the boards to vanish revealing a hole.

"After you, dudes." she waved her arm invitingly as Team Monkeybone dropped down into the hole thinking it best not to question her as she then began to lead them down a tunnel which they knew likely lead to the Hidden Hands lair. "I'm just gonna be blunt. The Silent Mouth is a shack. We may be assassins but we only take that leap when there's truly no other option. We were the same as old Mizu hoping that mutt would find a shred of remorse in that moldy brain of his and put some funding into our guild to help the city but after that event in town where he almost killed those kids we knew we had to kill him before he killed Kanto. But you know how that song and dance went. didn't you?" she grinned.

"Yeah-yeah we get it already." Caesar muttered. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm getting at now that he's gone we can finally start building our day guild back up again. I'm sure Mizunosuke will be more than happy to put word out of our comeback. But first we need to get a new building to move into if we wanna make ourselves known again. And to do that we need Moolah." she winked rubbing her finger and thumb.

"Moolah?" Hugo questioned.

"Dough, cheddar, green."

"We...need to make a sandwich?" Twig guessed.

"Cash, numbnuts!" Wendy shouted.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Wendy huffed.

"Look the point is if we wanna get that new guild hall and get back in business in helping others we need to make a big investment and there's no way we're gonna mooch it all of Mizunosuke. He may be a mon of the Pokemon but he still needs time to settle in so we're on our own for this."

"Ok, so I'm guessing our first job is earning enough money to invest int he new hall for the Silent Mouth?" Caesar assumed.

"Got it in one, hotman. But we're gonna be earning it 'our way.'" Wendy grinned.

"'Our way?'" Twig raised a brow as they reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves back inside the mountain once again where the rest of the One Star first squad were waiting for them. Wendy truned aorudn and grinned at the brothers.

"You're pulling a heist, dudes. Your first job as thieves."  
"A...A heist?" Twig stared at his comrades, surprised by Wendy's revelation of their first job as members of the Order.

"You heard the lady." Stitch confirmed. "We're gonna be robbing some poor schlub to fund our new guild hall for the Silent Mouth...oh and by 'we' I mean you."

"Us?! But isn't this a serious job?! Like you said we're talking about our secret identity guild here!"

"Hey you guys broke into the royal palace, and your target is just a run of the mill thug, you've got this." Lisa encouraged.

"I'm starting to think Marceline's been overestimating us." Twig muttered exasperated.

"What's the matter, Monkeybone? Torchic?" Rhett smirked.

"Buuuck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buuuuck~!" Fletcher clucked mockingly which made Caesar hiss.

"Nobody calls me Torchic!"

"We are not Torchics!" Hugo snapped. "You take that back!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me, pipsqueak?" asked Rhett. The Pikachu's cheeks flashed angrily but before he could let loose with the sparks Evangelyne stepped in to break them up.

"Enough! We, or rather _you_ , have a job to do, so save your fighting." she eyed Hugo, "And petty remarks." to Rhett who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Eva." Wendy said. "Let's just give you guys the rundown. Darwin?" the Elgyem nodded before the digits on his hand projected an image of a fierce looking Pangoro before the squad. "This is your target; Nero; alias 'The Brick-Break Bear'; also known as 'Nutcracker Nero.'" Wendy identified the Pokemon.

"Hehe. 'Nutcracker.'" Twig chuckled at the nickname. "I take it he has a screw loose?"

"No by 'Nutcracker' they mean he's been known to crack his enemies' skulls." Mandy clarified which made the brothers gulp nervously.

"He and his gang are wanted in several regions of Kyrus for their ruthless acts which include assault, arson and felony theft. He harbors his wealth mainly through 'protection fees' from small villages. And so, you boys are going to...relive him of it." Wendy explained.

"You want us to steal back all the loot he's accumulate, mostly from villagers?" Twig clarified. "I thought we were supposed to give what we stole to the poor."

"Oh we do. The majority of it will be returned to the villages he's leeched. Just like you were going to do on the night you broke into the palace. We'll just be taking a small cut for our services for the new hall. We may be thieves but we stick to our code of honor." Peri swore.

"And we're just going to rob him? What's to stop him from doing it again? If anything once we've stolen all the treasure he'll probably take it out on some poor town." Hugo said doubtful of the situation.

"Oh don't worry about that, Hugo. We're not gonna let him carry on his ways but you three aren't ready for assassination jobs just yet. Leave cutting him down to us." Fletcher grinned sinisterly snapping one of his pincers for emphasis. "You focus on getting the goods."

"We'll be heading out shortly so let's go over the plan." Evangelyne said as the squad made their way to one of the may houses where a map was spread across a large table which they gathered around in circle formation. Lisa then slapped her paw on a rocky mass located in Pyrus.

"This is where Nero's hideout is located." the Emolga said as Darwin began projecting photos of the location onto the wall of the room. "These reconnaissance shots Fletcher, Yapper and I took of the area have confirmed what appears to be a pile of rocks is actually the entrance to a large network of caves and tunnels where all the stolen treasure is horded. If you guys are gonna get inside and back out again with the loot, you're gonna need to do some digging." Atlas then pulled out a small box which contained another of the strange stone disks the boys recognized from their initiation.

"This will allow you all to learn the digging move quickly. It won't be a perfected version but it should be enough for the job." said the Heracross.

"Lucky for all of you, I'm quite capable at digging already." said Caesar proudly.

"Oh show us your medal why don't ya?" Rhett asked.

"Well in that case just Hugo and Twig will require it." Atlas nodded as he handed the box to the remaining two who touched the disk and felt the knowledge of the move flow into their beings.

"Now our knowledge of the inside of the cave isn't perfect but the location of the treasure room should be located within the inner sanctum of the cave. It's sealed behind a large vault which is why we'll need Caesar's fire to burn through the metal while Hugo and Twig will be digging the escape tunnel." Evangelyne continued the plan. "Meanwhile, we'll be situated outside the cave keeping the goons distracted but you may still have to take out a few of Nero's men as the vault is sure to be guarded. But as an extra precaution to prevent you from getting lost, I'll be accompanying you inside and Darwin will use telepathy to synchronize with me so he can guide us back to the group once we have the treasure.

"Thanks we appreciate the help, Eva." Caesar smiled gratefully.

"We're merely supervising you. Don't expect me to hold your hand all the way, monkey." the Kirlia responded snootily. "After we escape we'll deliver the loot to our recall service. it's their job to distribute the loot back to the poor it's been taken from accordingly and we'll take a small cut to invest in the new Silent Mouth guild hall."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Twig said.

"Assuming it all goes to." Peri cautioned.

"Then let's roll out. Suit up, teams!" Wendy ordered. "Oh! That's right, these are for you guys!" she quickly remembered opening a cabinet to reveal three outfits. They were a mixture of black and purple with the crest of the Order emblazoned on the back. In addition each one had a slightly different style. Caesar's was equipped with a hood along with leg and arm guards. Twig's outfit also had a hood but seemed to be lighter in make with shoulder and knee pads, a thief's mask and a satchel. Lastly Hugo's was designed with a broader more armor like appearance with a sleeve to cover his tail and a helm shaped to fit his head and ears.

"Your uniforms. Gotta keep a low profile right? Plus each one has been made to suit your profession. As an assassin your outfit should be well equipped and layered to defend you, Caesar. Twig your uniform needs to keep you guarded but also light so you can remain hidden while thieving. And since you're a brawler, Hugo, your outfit has the most armor. The weight of it will help improve your physical strength as you adjust to it. Also we've heard how much you wanted to be a knight so you can sorta live the dream a little. Well? Whaddya think?" The boys stared at the outfits before a huge grin spread across each of their faces as Wendy was spontaneously glomped by Hugo.

"THANK YOU! Finally I can feel like the knight I've always dreamed of!" he beamed while the Scrafty petted him as if to say 'you're welcome.'

"You do know nobody's gonna know you were the one who stole back their treasure from Nero right?" Peri asked. Hugo looked at the Sableye before he smiled and said,

"A true knight doesn't do their deeds for adulation. They fight for right and justice simply because it's their nature. I don't need praise and showers of glory. I just need to see them happy."

"Oh my goodness. That's the most noble thing I've ever heard." said Stitch. Yapper on the other hand snickered.

"More like corniest. Is it windy up on that soapbox you're standing on?" he asked earning a frown from Hugo.

"Ok, alright. Suit up and let's move." Atlas called as the Pokemon donned their uniforms and made their way to one of the secret exits. But as they were about to leave they heard a throat being cleared and turned to see Johan and Magnus standing before them.

"Grand Masters, Sirs!" Caesar bowed causing them to laugh.

"Is he always this formal, boys?" Johan asked Twig and Hugo who nodded. "We are not but humble thieves and assassins, Caesar. Nobody bows to anybody here." he friendly, albeit roughly, patted the monkey.

"Good luck on your first job, lads. But remember, you need to learn that there's more to being a thief than just stealing. That means you, Twig." Magnus said making the Aipom tilt his head confused. "Oh and Fletcher, do you have the letter?"

"Right here, Gramps." Fletcher held up a sealed scroll in his pincer.

"Then you know what to do. So go on ahead and rendezvous with the others after." the Gliscor nodded before he opened the exit and soared off ahead of his squad. "Then with that, go and rob that Pangoro for all he's worth...which is way more than he is."

" **Right!** " First Squad saluted before they began to leave though team Monkeybone stayed behind.

"Thanks for the new uniforms. They're awesome!" Hugo grinned.

"Gahaha! I knew you'd like them. I had that one designed particularly for you, Hugo, after I learned of your little dream." Johan smiled.

"Th-Thank you so much! I'll treasure it, I swear!" Hugo promised before turning to his brothers. "So whaddya say, bros?! ready to kick some ass and steal some loot?!"

"Just try and stop me, Tamato cheeks!" Twig laughed.

"Let's do this thing!" Caesar cheered.

" **TEAM MONKEYBONE!** " the three high-fived before they chased after their comrades though as the Grand Masters looked on, Johan saw an apparition of an Elekid, Magby and Growlithe layered over the three brothers. Magnus looked at him before he sighed with a smile.

"You didn't just give him that armor for the job did you? Reminds you of us don't they, those three?" the Electivire didn't reply as his smile fell and he began to walk back. "I miss him too, ya know? It's been so long. I wonder how his little boy's doing?" Johan looked up at the statue of Regigigas before he smiled.

"Yeah. I bet the nipper's doing just fine."

XXX

Fletcher silently glided through the sky as he whistling to himself until he spotted the place he was looking for: Cynderstohn village.

"Bingo." he grinned as he soared down towards a large castle and perched on the ledge. He peered through the window to see an Arcanine standing at as writing desk as he scribbled something into a log. Fletcher smiled before taking out the scroll and opening the window, but as he did so the Arcanine raised his head as a gust of wind blew in. He turned around to see the window had been closed somehow. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before pacing to the window and opening it as he stuck his head out only to be greeted by the gargoyles on the ledge.

"This old castle really needs repairs." he shook his head before closing the window, failing to notice Fletcher had been standing just beside it with his pincers poised and his mouth gaping, though really it was due to the wind changing that his cover wasn't blown. He chuckled at the old Pokemon before springing off on his tail and gliding away to join the others. The Arcanine was making his way back to his desk until he noticed a scroll lying on it which puzzled him. He walked over and picked it up before unrolling it and began to read.

' _Dear Grandad Master Jerome._

We thought it best to inform you that we know of the location of Nero the Pangoro. He's been on your list for quite some time and while we'd love to get rid of him ourselves he is still just a common thug so he isn't beyond hope of saving...at least we think so. If you wanna finally put him behind bars send a squad to Hillingham village this afternoon. Trust us, we've never lied and we won't start now.

Don't got breaking your back, Old Mon.

Joe & Mag.

P.S. Tell Damien we said hi. Bet the kid's way up in the ranks by now. Let's break bread sometime, Jerry.'

The Arcanine, now identified as none other than Grand Master Jerome Cliffton of the Order of the Rising Sun, stared at the letter in utter shock, his paws trembling as he saw the names at the bottom of the letter, including the nickname of his own. He then turned the letter over and the kiseru pipe he was smoking fell from his mouth as he saw a symbol of two shadow claws and the eyes of a Regigigas. He slowly set the scroll down and fell into his chair as thoughts and memories chased and wrestled each other around his brain.

"So it's true. They really do exist...and to think you guys were the ones running it." he said to himself as he suddenly felt a dampness and noticed a tear had slipped from his eye. He then looked to a framed picture on the wall which consisted of himself, a female Arcanine, a Houndoom, an Electabuzz and a Magmar. The old mon took a long drag on his pipe and blew out a cloud of smoke before he smiled.

"Just how long has it been...my Brothers?"

XXX

Team Monkeybone followed behind the other teams of Nightshade, Mind's Eye and Quick Fist as the Squad of one stars made their way through the Forbidden Forest after Fletcher caught up with them from delivering the message to Jerome. The trek was a rather long one as the squad would have to stop to deal with the occasional 'interference' in the form of wild Pokemon attempting to eat them.

"AAAUGH~!" Twig panicked when a wild Ratata jumped out of tree and started gnawing his ear. "GET IT OFF ME!"

"Come on, man it's just a rodent!" Hugo said exasperated while Twig tried to pull it off. Rhett growled before he trudged over and yanked the mouse off the Aipom (taking a tuft of fur with it) before he reeled his foot back and booted it away like a ball.

"You're welcome, crybaby."

"Hey you don't know what it's like having ears this big!" Twig whined. The Weavile ignored him before turning to Lisa.

"How much further until we reach Nero's hideout? It'll be dark soon."

"We've almost reached Pyrus. We'll make camp their so we can carry out the heist tomorrow morning since their security's thickest at night." the Emolga replied as they pushed on, thankfully running into less pests until they reached the forest's edge. As the sun began to set, the Pokemon went about setting up makeshift beds and a fire. Teams Nightshade, Mind's Eye and Quick Fist found themselves gathered around the fire, feasting and conversing, but Team Monkeybone seemed a bit distant as the three brothers were sat on a log eating berries and stargazing. Lisa, being the poke person she was decided to break the ice.

"Hey you guys~!" she called gaining their attention. "What are you hanging out over there for?! Come sit with us!"

"Really? You don't mind?" caesar asked.

"Course we don't. You're part of crew now so get your butts over here!" Stitch encouraged them. "Hurry before Yapper eats all the Grumpork chops. He'll split his seams at this rate!"

"Oh HUT UF!" the Shuppet said with a mouthful of chop as the boys went to join the group.

"Here eat up!" Peri encouraged as he offered the last of the meat to them.

"But you haven't had any." Hugo reasoned noticing the dark/ghost type hadn't eaten a bite since they set up camp.

"Ah it's fine. My dinner's all set." Peri answered before sticking his hand in the ground and pulling out a large rock which he then stuffed into his mouth and started crunching up as though it were a biscuit. Twig covered his mouth feeling a sting in his teeth just be looking at the Sableye.

"You get used to it." said Fletcher as the brothers began to awkwardly eat unable to take their eyes of Peri chowing down on solid rocks.

"I know it's in his nature but it still hurts to watch." Twig muttered. "Meats good though."

"You can thank Rhett for that, he knows his game." Wendy nudged the Weavile who was quietly eating.

"Though since we're talking about food, you guys gotta try these berries." Hugo insisted holding out a basket of them they'd brought from home. Each Pokemon helped themselves to one before eating it and soon after pulled a face of amazement.

"Oh wow! These are really good!" Atlas praised.

"They're so ripe!" Lisa beamed munching on an oran berry.

"And lush!" Evangelyne complimented enjoying a cherri.

"Where'd you buy 'em, guys?" Yapper asked.

"Oh no we grew 'em." Caesar confirmed.

"No way! Wow you guys are great farmers!" Peri said.

"Aw please you should try Amy's berries. She's the one who taught us and we're nowhere near as good as her." said Hugo.

"Oh what are you talking about?" Fletcher asked "Don't be so modest!"

"Just take the damn compliment." Rhett said.

"If anything it means you had an exceptionally talented teacher." Darwin concluded.

"Thanks you guys." Twig smiled. "We never really thought much of our farming. We were just doing it to make a living until we found a guild to join."

"Yeah that's another thing." Mandy spoke up. "Just what lead you to kill Mortimer? Marceline didn't give us the full story."

"We never intended to kill him!" Caesar defended.

"Hey nobody's judging you. We're just curious about what happened, man." Wendy said calmly. "We know how it happened but what pushed you guys to break into his palace?"

"Well, we were just at the market, getting ready sell our harvest when short, stout and ugly shows up." Hugo began the story. "That's when these two kids, Jim and Meme accidentally run out in front of the carriage he's riding in. So what does he do? He steps out to bash their heads in for playing tag a little too close." the group's faces twisted into disgust at the actions the now dead Emperor was willing to take against two innocent children no less. "That's where I chose to step in and I smashed his club to bits with my iron tail. No regrets."

"After that happened, I tried to reason with him, but instead the bastard went and destroyed our harvest and our berry cart. That was our only means of getting through the winter and he destroyed it." Caesar came in.

"That son of a bitch." Rhett scowled as Caesar continued.

"And that's when Twig snapped. he pelted Mortimer with the very fruit he'd crushed and insulted him right to his face."

"I got the snot beaten out of me but I don't take back saying he should drop dead." Twig grinned.

"Wait a minute." Fletcher raised his claw. "You told Mortimer to drop dead?...And he died falling out a window! HAHA! Oh man talk about ironic!" the Gliscor laughed along with the others.

"So after that we decided we'd take back all the money he leeched off the public with his taxes since he had immunity from the other guilds. We were gonna lose our house anyway so we went for it and...well you know the rest." Hugo ended the story. "It just so happened you guys responded to Jim's summoning a little before we got there. I don't know if that was good luck or bad luck."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow soon enough." Atlas said. Everyone nodded in agreement before after finishing their meal they turned in for the night.

XXX

The moon shone brightly int he starry sky as Evangelyne, Wendy, Rhett and Caesar had been put up for night watch. They would take shifts in pairs sleeping or watching. Currently, Eva and Caesar were awake, the former was overlooking the dark countryside of Pyrus, Volbeats and Illumises glittering in the night. The chimp Pokemon looked to see the Kirlia sitting on the branch of a nearby tree scouring the area. Deciding to go and join her, Caesar wandered over to the tree and climbed up it before sitting himself on the branch a few feet away. Eva quickly turned her head when she felt his weight but turned back after seeing he wasn't a threat.

"I, uh, thought you might like some company." Caesar attempted to star a conversation.

"I appreciate it, but I'm quite fine." Eva replied.

"Well I just thought since we're on the same squad it would be best to get to know one another. And since you're the only one awake and it'd be rude to disturb the others."

"I'm awake for a reason, Romart, and if any unwanted guests sneak into camp it's gonna be on my head not just yours." Eva sternly said.

"You're really serious about what you do." Caesar commented.

"Unlike someone I know beside me."

"Hey I see nothing wrong with making conversation."

"During a night watch it's not as welcome." Caesar let out an impressed whistle.

"You've got an answer for everything you do."

"I wish you didn't so we could end this pointless chatter." Caesar chuckled.

"We're on a roll."

"Just what do you want from me?" Eva sighed frustratingly.

"I just want you to loosen up a bit. I'm not saying stop the watch all together. You just looked a bit lonely is all. I'll shut up now." everything went quiet after that, say for the sound of Kricketots chirping as Caesar drummed his fingers on the branch.

"So this your first time in Pyrus too?"

"Ugh! And I though Stitch was a chatterbox. You need that zipper more than he does." Eva groaned earning a laugh from the Chimchar.

"That's a good one."

"I wasn't trying to be funny you monkey-nut!"

"Well you succeeded. And there's another one." Caesar grinned as Eva rubbed her temples. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Well you succeeded." Eva threw his words back at him with a smirk which she failed to hide after noticing it.

"Checkmate. Made you smile." Caesar grinned.

"That was your goal? You said you wanted me to loosen up."

"Well you're looser if you're smiling." Caesar said as he tossed Eva a leftover berry from dinner before  
putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the tree. The Kirlia looked at it before she began to nibble at the fruit.

"So you've heard my story. How'd you join the Order?" Eva stopped eating upon hearing the question as she appeared to be deep in thought before she replied.

"I was the same as Rhett. I passed the Star Trials at the Silent Mouth and chose to learn the truth."

"So what's your ambition?" Caesar asked.

"...Same as you I guess. To make the world a better place, one job at a time." Eva answered as she finished the berry. Caesar raised a brow at her as it didn't seem like the full answer, and apparently Eva caught onto his suspicion fast as she then asked him,

"And what of that scar?" Caesar bit his lip as his gaze turned to his left arm which bore a small but noticeable patch of marred skin, despite being partially covered by overhanging fur. "We all have secrets, Romart. We only share them with those we trust, and while I don't doubt your capableness in this Order, I don't trust you enough to know why I'm here." Caesar looked at her as though she were a puzzle before he answered.

"Then I'll earn it. You have this air about you, Eva. One I've felt before. And it may take time but I'll earn your trust until you're ready to tell me your secret, and only then will I tell you how I got this scar. That way we'll both trust each other." he then extended his hand to the Kirlia. "Will you give me that chance, Evangelyne Hikari?" the Kirlia stared back at him before giving him an impressed smile before taking his hand gently in hers.

"Then it's a Hidden Hand's promise, Caesar Romart." she replied as they raised their free hands and hid them behind their backs as they swore the oath.

"If you two lovebirds are quite done, we'd like to begin our shift so hit the hay." the two looked down fast to see Rhett and Wendy looking up at them.

"How long have you two been there?" Caesar asked.

"More than we needed to see, or rather I needed to see." Rhett muttered.

"Aw I thought it was sweet. it's great that you're bonding with the newbie, Eva." Wendy grinned earning an embarrassed blush from the Kirlia.

"This isn't bonding, it's a pledge." she argued but the laughter coming from Caesar didn't help her case as she huffed irritably at the whole situation. Some night watch this turned out to be.

XXX

Morning soon came as the squad awoke from their rest and made their way deep into Pyrus, staying hidden from any passing public who might see them. Until eventually, they reached a clearing where a large mass of stone was up ahead.

"There it is." Lisa pointed. "Nero's hideout. Deep down in that cave is a mound of treasure just waiting to be stolen. You guys remember the plan right?" she asked Monkeybone and Evangelyne.

"Dig our way in while you distract them. Find the vault and dig an escape tunnel back out to you guys." Twig summarised the plan.

"Right." Lisa confirmed. "Eva, you remember to keep a calm mind so you can sync with Darwin. That way we'll know your position."

"Understood." the Kirlia said.

"Then it's showtime." Wendy grinned "Atlas." the Heracross nodded before he got on all fours and spread the wings from his shell, the others taking a few steps back as his horn began to give off a cyan glow and doubled in size while his wings buzzed loudly, building up speed. Stitch leaned in towards Team Monkeybone before murmuring.

"Brace yourselves. You're about to see why we call him 'The Wrecking Bug.'" the brothers glanced at the Banette before back to Atlas who was now churning up dust clouds from the speed of his wings before in almost the blink of an eye he shot off like a bullet and struck the stone mound, smashing right through its broadside like tin foil. **KER-KRASH!** The dust soon settled revealing a number of Pokemon to be hiding within the stone which included a Scizor with a black bandana around his neck, a Hitmonchan with an eye patch, a Mightyena with a large hole in his ear and a Mankey with bald spots on his fur.

"Knock-knock." Atlas wrapped the air with his knuckles.

"INTRUDER!" the Hitmonchan shouted. "BOSS! WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!" he then called before a large shadow began to emerge from the cave as atlas backed out to rejoin the group, until out of the bleak came an enormous Pangoro. He was a fierce looking beast of a Pokemon with a hideous scar over one of his eyes and clamped between his teeth was a twig which he was chewing on rather peeved due to his 'front door' being obliterated. It was clear as day that this was Nero.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked with a false calm tone.

"We don't know, Boss." the Mankey answered. "These schmucks just smashed our hideout in. They're probably some rival gang after our loot."

"Is that so?" Nero questioned as he drew a huge bamboo shoot with a sharp spearhead at the end. "Then let's show them the door...Death's door." his goons chuckled sinisterly as they prepared to attack.

"Aw man you have a real knack for threats, Panda bear." Rhett muttered unimpressed as he brandished his claws which became shrouded in a light purple aura, growing longer and sharper as his attack was raised with a sword dance. "So let's go." he then disappeared from view before appertaining beside the Hitmonchan and delivering a fierce shadow claw to his face sending the fighting type tumbling across the ground, his face scratched from the Weavile's strike.

"ATTACK!" Nero commanded as he and troupe charged at Hidden Hands members, save for Darwin who was hiding in a tree away from the battle and not far from where he was, Team Monkeybone and Eva were watching the battle.

"Wow they just get right to the point." Hugo stared at his comrades.

"As should we. Let's go." Evangelyne said as the four began to make their way to the hideout from a different angle until they reached a spot away from the fighting. "Ok, boys. You're up." she said presenting the stone wall to them.

"You heard the lady, let's dig." Twig said before the three began to claw at the ground as a tunnel began to take shape, growing longer and deeper before they were eventually out of sight. The trio tunneled through the earth with a steady slope in their digging, Caesar's flame lighting the way while Evangelyne crawled close behind them. Until eventually after about ten minutes the dirt in front of them crumbled away and light spilled into the tunnel as the group saw what appeared to be a wide cave.

"Gentlemen and lady, we have arrived." Twig said he crawled forward and as he did, suddenly tumbled out of the exit hole. "WAA!" **Thwump!** The other three looked out of the hole to see Twig lying a few feet below them, face down, revealing the tunnel had ended raised above the ground.

"Thanks for the early warning, Twig." Hugo gave the Aipom a thumbs up which he shakily returned. Eva chuckled before closing her eyes as the horns on her head began to glow dimly.

" ** _Darwin. We're in._** " she spoke in thought.

XXX

Back outside, the Elgyem was sitting in the tree with his hands together the lines on his cranium pulsing.

"I read you, Evangelyne. I'll keep a tab on you while you're down there. Remember to keep an eye out for traps. Nero's treasure is sure to be heavily guarded."

" ** _Understood._** " Eva replied. All the while a few more rogue Pokemon had exited the cave to aid Nero's troop. Rhett was currently locked in combat with a Gabite, the dragon type's arm blades clashing with his claws.

"You call that an attack?!" he questioned before blasting the Gabite with a shadow ball. A Lickitung attempted to paralyze Lisa from behind with a lick attack but the Emolga was one step ahead as she turned around and...hugged him?

"HUGGLES~!" she laughed nuzzling her fuzzy cheek against the Lickitung causing him to become engulfed in electricity freezing him solid. "Now, Yapper!" Lisa signaled as the Shuppet flew up from the ground and blasted the normal type with a dark pulse KO'ing him.

"I sure hope the boys are doing alright down there. This is pretty big for their first job." Lisa said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Ah they'll be fine." Yapper reassured. "They've got Eva backing them. No one messes with her on the job."

"When you put it like that I actually worry more for the enemy when she's involved." Lisa muttered.

XXX

Back underground, Team Monkeybone and Eva were sneaking around in search of Nero's treasure, ducking to avoid any passing guards who'd remained posted.

"So how exactly do we find the vault?" Twig whispered to Eva who was eyeing one of the nearby guards; a Loudred.

"That one there has a map of the cave." she pointed as the boys spotted the Pokemon did indeed have a map sticking out of his pocket. The Kirlia then lifted her palm as her eyes began to glow blue until the map began to edge its way out of the Loudred's pocket before it floated over to the group. Evangelyne unrolled the map before pointing to a spot which had a large currency sign scribbled on it.

"Bam. We have our heading." Hugo grinned. "Awesome work, Eva." the Kirlia went a little pink from the compliment but quickly shook the blush off.

"Let's keep moving. The vault's two floors down from where we are." she said before heading towards a staircase with the boys following. But as they descended, Hugo spotted some holes in the side of the wall. he narrowed his eyes before he noticed some of the steps were coated in strange cracks.

"Stop!" he halted the group and picked up a stray rock before tossing it down the staircase and as it bounced on one of the odd stairs, spikes erupted from the walls ahead of them. "I thought so. Don't step on a crack or a spike will skewer your back." he warned the others before he took the lead and carefully hopped down the stairs, avoiding the cracked ones as he did so.

"Nicely done, bro!" Caesar patted the Pikachu thankfully. "We can always rely on your sharp eyes." Hugo bashfully rubbed his head as the group carried on following the map as they slid down a steep slope of earth which lead them to the first floor. But then, they heard a chirping sound and as they looked up they saw a Tranquill perched on a nearby post, its beady eyes swiveled over the area. The quartet ducked behind a rock so they wouldn't be seen.

"An eye in the sky huh?" Twig muttered. "Maybe if I channel my swift into a single shot I could knock it out." he whispered in suggestion.

"Well our only path to the next floor is right passed that bird and I don't know teleport yet." Eva said. "Just don't miss or we're in trouble." the Aipom nodded before his tail began to glow gold and a large shuriken materialised in his third hand. Twig aimed it carefully at the Tranquill before reeling back his tail and fired. The star flew at the bird but as soon as ti struck, the attack phased right through the flying type.

"...What?" twig questioned, surprised before reality dawned on him. "Crap! A double team!"

 **SKRAWWWK!** The gang wheeled around to see the Tranquill hovering behind them glaring daggers at them. The wild pigeon Pokemon squawked angrily but just as it was about to fly away to alert Nero. **Fwoooosh!** The Tranquill was engulfed flames from one of Caesar's flamethrowers before out of the fire fell what looked like a roast pigeon, that was until a head and feet popped out revealing the bird to still be alive...but completely bald of feathers. **BA-GAWK!** It clucked in humiliated shock, covering its privates while Caesar looked on with a cocky grin, his brothers rolling on the floor in hysterics, even Eva couldn't help laughing at how deliciously ridiculous the bird now looked.

"Now that's what I call Pyrusian BBQ." said Caesar blowing a mocking smoke ring at the Tranquill before he kicked the now flightless bird away. "As we were, brothers, and lady."

"Aw man that was rich!" Twig wiped his eyes. "You should cook more often."

"I'll admit you could give Fletcher a run for a his money with that kind of humor." Evangelyne chuckled as Caesar bowed to his comrades.

"Just look at it scramble." Hugo pointed at the bald Tranquill who without feathers, was forced to walk up the slope they'd come down in an attempt to reach Nero only to pathetically slide back down. The group shook their heads as they left the retched struggling squab behind.

XXX

Back with the others, they were still holding up the ruse quite well. many of Nero's goons had been knocked out by the Hidden Hands though his elite members still stood. Wendy was facing off with the Mightyena who attempted to bite her with his razor edged fangs, though the Scratfy narrowly dodged the attack before following up with a drain punch which sapped the dark type of his energy. This gave Wendy time to slip back and speak to Darwin from his hiding spot.

"How are they doing? I'm not sure if we can keep Nero tricked for much longer." she said as the Elgyem focused on Evangelyne's location.

"They're close. They've made it to the floor where the vault is located. Not much longer." Wendy grinned at the good news.

"Sweet. I knew those guys had it in them." she said. "Now where was I?" she asked herself before going back to beating the thugs senseless.

XXX

"Not much further now. the vault should be at the end of this tunnel once we get passed the security system." Eva read the map as the group found themselves in a cave that had many tripwires crisscrossing between the walls and hanging from the ceiling were a great number of bells that were attached to the strings.

"Be careful. If you trip a single thread the alarm will be raised and the mission failed." Eva cautioned the brothers. "Follow my lead." she added before she raised her arms and stood on her toes before she took a flying leap into the web of wires. With the balance of a scale she weaved in and out of the strings, flipping and spinning through gaps in the air before landing on one foot in the small spaces of the floor that were untouched. She glanced back at the boys who were gaping at her graceful display of the fusion of acrobatics and ballet. She smiled before falling forward and stood on her hands and splitting her legs so she could walk under a wire that was just over her until eventually she reached the other side and flipped back on her feet. She turned to face the boys who were still amazed by her flexibility which tempted her to take a bow of her own.

"Wow. What a bendy babe." Twig whistled until he heard Hugo snicker.

"Twig, look at Caesar." he pointed as Twig looked to see the Chimchar staring at the Kirlia slack jawed and bug eyed. "Someone's impressed." the Aipom chuckled at Hugo's comment before giving Caesar a light slap with his tail snapping him out of his trance.

"Our turn, Caesar." Twig said before he coiled his tail up like a spring and began to bounce on it before he launched himself forward and soared across the cave, diving between the threads and landing on the other side. "Never let me down, buddy." he grinned proudly high-fiving his tail hand.

"Come on let's go." Caesar said as he and Hugo began traversing the trip wires themselves, albeit not as fluidly as the last two. the former tiptoed and limboed as carefully as he could while the latter tried desperately to keep his tail from hitting any of the strings. They eventually reached the other side, but just as Hugo was about to step over the last string a wild Diglett suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Diglett!" it squeaked which made Hugo jump and he began to fall backward towards the wires.

"GAAAAH!" Twig panicked before he thrust his tail forward and a long hook and cable shot out of the glove on his tail, wrapping around the Pikachu and pulling him to safety. "Grappling hook!" he cheered.

"Phew! thanks a million, Twig. I was in real trouble there." Hugo sighed with relief before throwing a glare at the Diglett who blinked innocently before disappearing back underground.

"Well that was the last trap, boys. The vault's just up ahead." Evangelyne pointed to a door in the back of the room. "I have to admit you're doing quite well for first timers. A little rusty here and there but still pretty good." the brothers grinned proudly before they made their way through the door. But no sooner had they done so the gasped in shock. At the end of the small tunnel was a huge iron door that simply screamed 'vault of treasure', but that wasn't what had shocked them. No, what shocked them was what was guarding the door. Lying in front of the entrance and breathing heavily in its sleep...was a shiny Druddigon. Even though it was curled up it reached half the height of the door, its orange and green scales glistened in the flickering torchlight, scars of many sizes visible on its hide, but strangest of all, it's wrists, ankles, throat and tail were shackled in big iron chains. Wisps of smoke sprayed form its nostrils as it yawned, showing a mouth of enormous fangs that could rival daggers. the sight of which sent the four thieves running for cover as they peeked out form behind their hiding place at the dragon.

"Holy Dialga. Look at that size of that lizard." Twig whispered in a mix of intimidated amazement. "How could he fit something like that down here?"

"How matters not." Evangelyne said. "The treasure is behind that beast. Once we get passed we close the door and dig the escape tunnel from the inside."

"Not that I'm doubting your strength, Eva, but do we really stand a chance against a full grown Druddigon?" Caesar asked. But before Eva could reply a deep slightly rasped voice spoke,

"I know you're back there...thieves." the dragon murmured as he began to rise form his slumber, the thick chains of his shackles rattling heavily. "I smell you. An Aipom, a Chimchar, a Pikachu and a Kirlia; A unique band of misfits. You've come for Nero's hoard, haven't you?" the group hesitated to breathe as the Druddigon paced back and forth across the vault door, waiting for them to face him. "Show yourselves."

"What do we do?" Hugo asked Eva who closed her eyes.

" ** _Darwin. Did you see this coming?_** " she telepathically communicated with the cerebral Pokemon.

"Yes. I foresaw an impending threat of you all charging in only to be burned alive by dragon-fire. You must be careful. This Druddigon has been put through great pain. He may seem in charge but Nero has him completely immobilized." Darwin spoke back from outside for the others to hear.

"You've got this. Just kill the damn dragon and get the goods." Rhett said. "You've faced deadlier." Eva strained her eyes at the mention of Rhett's suggestion.

" ** _He's in chains. I doubt he's any comrade to them._** "

"All the more reason to put him out of his misery. Darwin said he was in pain so why let him suffer?" Rhett asked. Eva was going to debate until something snapped her out of her mental connection. She looked to see Hugo stepping out form their hiding spot and facing the Druddigon.

"Hugo what are you doing?!" she hissed.

"There you are, thief." the Druddigon sneered at the Pikachu who didn't seem to show any fear of the towering dragon type. He only eyed the shackles which had dug their way into the flesh of his wrists and ankles.

"How long?" he asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been locked down here?" Hugo expanded his question causing the Druddigon to stomp toward him only for the chains to hold him back when they straightened.

"You have a lot of nerve to ask such a question, rat!" he snarled. Eva was about to leap into action but Caesar grabbed her arm, shaking his head and then nodding at Hugo. The Kirlia seemed puzzled as she turned back to the Pikachu who was looking at the dragon sadly.

"You're a prisoner. A slave at Nero's disposal. A dragon as big and powerful as you could wipe the floor with him. That's why I ask how long it's been cause there's no way he wrestled you down here at this age." the Druddigon looked Hugo in the eye, strangely intrigued by his courage before he answered.

"...Ten years. Ten long years I've been chained down here in this cave, guarding gold that isn't even mine. I was taken when I was no bigger than you. My parents slain, my home destroyed."

"He broke you. Turned you into a pathetic guard dog." Hugo said.

"SILENCE!" the Druddigon roared who breathed a burst of warning flames at Hugo who still refused to waver. "How dare you speak to me that way?! As though you understand my pain! You, a lowly thief no less a criminal than Nero!"

"You're wrong. We came to return what he's stolen back to it's rightful owner." Twig spoke up, deciding to join Hugo. "We're members of the Hidden Hands." the Druddigon laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! You think I'm a fool, simian?! The Hidden Hands don't exist. An old wives' tale meant to keep little brats in line."

"We thought so too." Caesar stepped into view as well. "Until we accidentally killed a dictator and earned a spot in the Order. Honestly we're still trying to comprehend it all. We're Team Monkeybone: Caesar, Twig and Hugo. What's your name?" the Druddigon stared at them, slightly intrigued. It had been so long since he'd had a worthy conversationalist so he introduced himself as,

"Ore. That is my name. And let's just say by some miracle I believe your story. What gives you the right to take what isn't yours?"

"Like we said, we're giving it back to the Pokemon Nero took it from. I don't know what stories you were told about us but we aren't doing this to line our own pockets. Anything that wasn't stolen from others is going to be used to fund our new guild hall so that others may join to help make this world a better place. Surely you can't deny that cause?" said Caesar.

"And what do I have to gain from it? When Nero finds out he'll blame it all on me for failing to guard the treasure. He'll likely kill me." Ore growled.

"No he won't...not if you're free." Twig suggested which shocked both Ore and Evangelyne.

" ** _What's going on, Eva?_** " Darwin asked the Kirlia who'd been watching as she hurriedly thought back.

" ** _They've been talking with the Druddigon. Trying to reach a truce...and they're offering to free it_** **.** " the Kirlia's voice emanated from Darwin.

"They're what?!" Stitch gawked. "Are they crazy?!"

"We can't keep Nero and his goons distracted forever!" Atlas spoke punching the Mankey in the face as it tried to attack him.

"Those rookies are gonna jeopardise the mission if they keep chatting it up with that dragon." Rhett grunted as he was locked in a stalemate with another goon.

"If not get themselves mauled to death by freeing it." Mandy droned while using hypnosis.

"We need to get the loot before those five brain cells of Nero's wake up and realise he's being tricked." Peri reminded Eva as he froze some of the rogues with a mean look giving Fletcher time to sweep them with a guillotine. The Kirlia severed her mental link again to turn her attention back to Team Monkeybone.

"You intend to free me? And you expect me to trust you?" Ore questioned.

"Well yeah, that's the idea." Twig simplified.

"You've been locked here in the dark for too long. I doubt you've even had the chance to fly properly. No dragon with wings should be kept grounded." Hugo said as he reached out a paw and gently pet Ore's muzzle. "You're a victim and we exist to help those who've been hurt by villains like Nero. Let us help you, Ore. Let us set you free. That's what friends do."

"...Friends?"

"Just watch us." Caesar smiled before he grabbed one of the shackles and began to breath fire on it which gradually began to expand the metal before Hugo brandished his iron tail. **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!** The shackles on ore's limbs, throat, wings and tail were sliced in twain, falling to the ground with loud thud. Ore gasped as he felt their weight leave his body before he stared at Team Monkeybone in disbelief at what they'd just done.

"You...you...freed me..." he murmured.

"Well sure we did. You deserve to be free, Ore." Caesar grinned, petting the dragon. "Hey Eva, why are you still hiding? Come out here." the Kirlia, who'd been viewing the whole thing in astonishment tentatively came out from behind the rock. "This is Ore. Ore, Evangelyne."

"Nice to meet you, um, Sir." Eva muttered awkwardly.

"The pleasure's mine." Ore replied. But then as he tried to take a step forward his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Ore!" Twig ran to him only to see the areas where his shackles had been were red, chaffed and bruised. "You're hurt. We need to heal you."

"I'm fine." the Druddigon growled as he attempted to stand up only to fall again.

"No you're not. Eva can you use heal pulse?" Caesar asked.

"It's not fully developed but I think I can heal his wounds." the Kirlia replied.

"Look we'll start bagging the moolah. You need to stay here and help Ore. Once we've packed up we're outta here." Twig said.

"Hey who do you think you are to order me?" Eva puffed her cheeks.

"We're not ordering you. It's because you're the only one here who can heal Ore! So quit loafing and get to work!" Hugo snapped. "That was an order. See the difference?"

" _Just who are these three. They're first job and they're able to tame Nero's guard and take charge like this. Incredible._ " Eva thought and began to treat Ore while Team Monkeybone opened the vault to find it bursting with mounds of treasure.

"Sweet nanab smoothies! There's even more here than there was in Mortimer's palace, and he was royalty!" Twig gaped at the riches as the brothers went about stuffing it into bags. But little did they know that Nero's Tranquill had regrown it's feathers and caught up with the group. Choosing not to be rotisseried a second time, the flying type took off in reverse to inform its Master he was being robbed.

XXX

"This is starting to become annoying." Nero chewed the twig in his mouth viciously as the unconscious bodies of his underlings littered the battlefield. "You punks are persistent I'll give ya that much, but you're not getting passed me."

"Just watch us, hairball." Peri mocked as he started charging up a power gem attack. But at that moment, the Tranquill came soaring out of the cave and landed on Nero's shoulder squawking frantically.

"What is it?" Nero asked as he listened to the bird's panicked cries before his eyes widened in shock and he stared at the other Hidden Hands.

"Does he know?" Stitch nervously asked no one in particular.

"You sneaking little buggers!" Nero growled.

"HE KNOWS!" Fletcher confirmed before the Pangoro raised his arms. **WHAM! KRRRRRRAAK!** He slammed his fists against the earth causing ti to crack and rise, pushing the gang back before he hurried into the cave and smashed the side of the hole causing rocks to break and fall down sealing the cave.

"Dammit he caught on! He's going for the others!" Atlas cursed.

"Eva! Twig, Hugo and Caesar!" Lisa worried.

"Darwin you need to tell Eva to grab what they can and get out of there!" Wendy said to the Elgyem who focused his mind to reach Evangelyne.

XXX

Back at the vault, the boys had finished stuffing the last of the treasure into the bags and Eva had fully healed Ore's wounds.

"That's the last of it, Eva!" Caesar called to her who nodded.

"You should be all better now, Ore." she said petting him as the Druddigon managed to stand up, letting out a joyful gasp as he did so.

"My strength. I feel it all coming back to me. I want to fly!" he roared determinedly.

"And you will. Right after we dig our way out fo this dank cave." Hugo smiled as he and his brothers began tunneling away at the back wall. But at that moment, Ore tensed and he sniffed the air before letting out a growl.

"What is it?" Twig asked.

"We have company." Ore growled as the group turned around to see none other than Nero trudging towards them, his Tranquill hiding behind him.

"So, which of you wants to die first?" he inquired.

" ** _Eva! You and the brothers need to get out of there now! Nero's moving to your position!_** " Darwin's voice sounded int he Kirlia's head whose eyes half lidded.

"You were a little too slow on that one, Nox." she muttered as the Pangoro stood before the group cracking his knuckles.

"Now then, would you mind explaining why you're stealing my treasure?" he asked.

"We aren't stealing anything you fat rug!" Twig snapped. "Not a bit of this belongs to you! We're giving it back to all the Pokemon you took it from! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh I think I can." Nero growled before he turned his gaze to Ore. "It's you who surprises me the most though, Ore. Why are you letting the thieves have their way?" the Druddigon tensed a little as the painful memories of his torture trued to resurface but his fears subsided when he looked at the smiling faces of his rescuers.

"Because they intend to free me from this prison you've kept me in, Nero!" Ore snarled. "My wounds are healed and my chains broken and now, it's payback time!" he roared before he began to charge towards Nero but then almost instantly, he began to lose speed until the dragon had slowed to a crawl upon reaching Nero.

"HAAHAHAHAHA!" the Pangoro laughed at him and the shocked thieves. "Don't you know Druddigon can't move when their body heat is low, Ore? Well I guess you wouldn't since I took you at such a young age. Why do you think I kept you down here in the dark? So you could never fight back! Even without your chains, you are still weak!" **SMAK!** Ore was struck across the face with a hammer arm sending him smashing into the cave wall.

" **ORE!** " Team Monkeybone cried before they glared at Nero.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Hugo shouted as angry sparks flew from his cheeks.

"You runts will be nothing but a waste of my energy." Nero mocked. "But take your best shot, little street mouse."

"Come on, guys! Get him!" Hugo shouted before Team Monkeybone charged at Nero. The daunting Pokemon sighed irritably before he struck Caesar in the face with a focus punch before seizing Twig by his tail and slamming him into Hugo, sending the three boys tumbling back.

"Guys!" Eva cried before she leapt into action as well. Nero attempted to skewer her with his bamboo spear but the Kirlia countered his attack as she began to sing loudly, sound waves emanating from her which caused Nero to drop his spear to cover his ears as eh roared in pain from the disarming voice. The boys took the opportunity to follow up as Twig bombarded Nero with a swift attack followed by a burst of ember from Caesar and finally a thunderbolt from Hugo which pushed Nero back a few steps as he snarled at them.

"You're starting to piss me off!" he shouted before his fists glowed white and he struck the ground causing columns of rock to erupt from the ground beneath the four thieves launching them into the air as the Pangoro jumped after them as he laced his fists together and struck each of them back to the ground with an overhead swing. **KAPOW!** The four were smashed into the stone ground badly dazed as Nero landed on his feet.

"Damn. This guy's no push over." Hugo groaned as he sat up.

"If only ore could move we'd have a shot at beating him!" Twig punched the ground. But just then, Caesar's eyes widened.

"Wait a second! Nero said Druddigon can't move when their body heat's low. But if their body heat's higher then they should be able to move quickly."

"What are you saying, Romart?" Evangelyne asked.

"Ore!" Caesar called to the Druddigon who slowly raised his head to look at him as Caesar put his hands together a ball of light building up between them. "Get ready fro a sunny day!" he shouted before he released the ball of light into air. Ore gasped when he felt its heat on his skin before his wings began to take the sunlight in and he began to get to his feet.

 **GROOOOOAARR!** He let out a monstrous battle cry before he flew straight at Nero and bulldozed him right into the cave wall with a **CRASH!** The latter spat blood as he felt the dragon's weight crushing his chest before he punched Ore off of him and the two locked hands in a stalemate, each one growling ans snarling fro dominance.

"It worked!" Caesar cheered. "Sunny day may be used to power up fire types but for a Ore it's just what the doctor ordered!"

"Caesar you're a genius!" Twig praised him. "There's no way we can lose now."

"You're right about that, Bristol." Evangelyne smiled as she stepped forward. "With Nero locked in combat with Ore I can use my dazzling gleam to bring him down." she added before she began to gracefully twirl on one leg, her body growing brighter and brighter.

"Of course! Dark and fighting types are both very weak to fairy types! One shot of that will finish Nero off for good!" Caesar realised. Meanwhile, Nero was trying with all his might to wrestle Ore who was starting to gain the upper hand as the dragon opened his mouth and a huge blue flame began to grow inside his throat. Nero swallowed hard at the sight of the oncoming dragon rage, knowing at this range it would surely defeat him, until he spotted Eva powering up her dazzling gleam which at first terrified him...until he got a wicked idea as he pretended not to see the Kirlia who'd finished charging her attack.

"This ends now!" she shouted before she released a blinding beam of light form her palms towards Nero who grinned madly before with a roar of strength he swung ore in front of him...who took the full blast of the attack.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHH!** " the dragon type roared in agony as the fairy light struck him in the back. The others cried in shock as ore went limp in Nero's grasp, his eyes closed before the Pangoro threw the dragon at them with a mocking laugh as Ore crashed into the group knocking them all to the ground, but Nero didn't stop there as he raised his arms and smashed the ground causing another earthquake as the ground burst from beneath the group in a wave of rock and earth.

XXX

"Come on put your horn into it, blue beetle!"

"You call that digging, Rhett?!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can, dammit! There's a lot of rock to get through!" back outside the hideout it was revealed the others, thanks to Darwin's knowledge of Evangelyne's location, had rushed to the spot that was above the treasure vault and were now tunneling down to aid the group.

"Come on dig faster! They could be in trouble!" Fletcher shouted as the Pokemon dug at the hard layers of rock between them and their comrades.

"Don't panic! I'm sure they're doing just fine on their own!" Peri reassured him as he clawed at the earth. "I bet by the time we get their they'll have all the treasure bagged and ready to go."

"Looks like Twig's optimism has rubbed off on you." said Rhett.

XXX

 **Cough-cough!** Twig opened his eyes to see his friend lying on the ground, beaten and groaning, Ore crumpled in a heap, his back smocking form the attack meant for Nero, whom of which was standing before the group with a smug grin on his twisted face.

"Congratulations, thieves. You're the first Pokemon to come this close to robbing me. But it ends here. Now that you know my location I can't let you leave here alive. I think I'll start with the rat." he eyed Hugo and began to advance towards him. Upon hearing that threat, Ore's golden eyes snapped open. The sight of the brute approaching the weakened Pikachu who'd treated him with kindness for the first time in ten years made the dragon grow immense with rage.

"You leave him alone, Nero! Take me first! I'm the one who betrayed you!" he hollered. The bandit laughed in response.

"And that's exactly why I'm killing him first. What better way to punish you then watch your friend die?" he cackled but just as he was about to grab Hugo.

"It ain't over, scumbag!" Caesar growled as he got to his feet, raising a clenched glowing fist. "You can beat me down as many times as you want. But I won't let anyone threaten my family! Don't let me down, Ore!"

 **SHEEEEEN!** With that an orb of shimmering sunlight emerged from Caesar's palm and engulfed the cave in its warming glow, Nero shielding his eyes from the glare but at that moment a ferocious growl reached his ears and he looked to see Ore rising to his feet as the sunlight began to absorb into his wings before the Druddigon let out a roar of newfound strength. The dragon then opened his mouth and a purple and blue light began to build up in his mouth. Nero tensed and tried to run but then he was suddenly frozen in place by Evangelyne's psychic.

"Oh no you don't!" the Kirlia hissed before Ore released a ferocious dragon pulse from his maw. **BZAAAAAAAAAM!** The attack engulfed Nero in a massive explosion sending dust everywhere.

"You did it! Nero's burnt to a crisp!" Hugo grinned having regained his footing. But as the cloud eventually cleared, the gang were shocked to find Nero still standing, though he was panting heavily.

"Well...played, Ore. It seems you do have what it takes to be a dragon. But you'll never-"

"Oh just shut up already!" Caesar interrupted in frustration before he took a flying leap at Nero and began striking him repeatedly with acrobatics, his fists and feet engulfed in flames as he punched and kicked the Pangoro allowing no opening for him to retaliate. **POW! SOCK! WHACK! SLUG!** The Chimchar finished his attack with an uppercut before leaping away.

"YOU FILTHY MONKEY!" Nero roared in anger as he prepared to strike back only to find Caesar had vanished.

"Up here!" the Pangoro heard a voice and as he stared up he saw Hugo rolling down towards him, his tail silver and gleaming. "TAKE THIS!" **GONG~!** Hugo's tail struck Nero right between the eyes, sending a shock form his head to his toes. He clutched his head in pain and stumbled backwards as he was losing balance.

"You're up, twig! Finish him!" Hugo shouted before delivering a tackle to Nero's gut sending him toppling backwards where the Aipom was positioned behind him on all fours with his tail tightly coiled and the fist clenched.

"And this time, stay down!" he shouted before he released his tail with the force of a cannon and the fist rammed straight into Nero's back. **WHAM! KRAK!** Nero let out a strangled gag as he felt his back break from the strike until his eyes finally rolled back and he fell to the ground, out cold and defeated. They had won. The Tranquill slowly hopped over to his Master, lightly pecking him to see if he was still conscious, until the bird looked to see the group of thieves and the dragon staring at him menacingly.

"Boo." said Caesar which sent the pigeon madly flapping away like a headless chicken. "WE DID IT!" Caesar then cheered as he exchanged a high five with his brothers.

"Ore you were amazing! I knew you could stand up to him!" Hugo laughed as he hugged the Druddigon's neck.

"Nonsense! It was only because of Caesar's sunlight and Ms Evangelyne's psychic that I was able to land that blow."

"Oh no, please." Eva waved her hand bashfully. "I don't deserve your praise. It was my fault you got hit by dazzling gleam. I'm so sorry." she bowed.

"It's not your fault." Caesar insisted. "Nero was the one who pulled that cowardly trick. And besides I'm not the hero here. it was all Hugo's idea to free Ore in the first place."

"Alright enough of 'pass the praise' already." Twig interjected slinging his arms around Eva and Caesar and his tail around Hugo. "We _all_ did it. Together. That includes you, Ore." he nodded to the dragon. "And now, let's get all this gold stuff outta here. I don't wanna be around when he wakes up." eh jerked his tail to Nero. But at that moment a banging noise reached the Pokemon's ears as they looked to see it was coming from he back of the vault. **Thump! Scrape! Crack!**

"OPEN UP!" a voice shouted as the stone began to crack until **CRASH!** The back wall crumbled away to reveal the rest of the squad rushing in through an enormous hole.

"Don't worry, guys! We're here to back you up an- Oh." Peri cut himself off upon seeing Nero's defeated form.

"You mean you guys did it?! You managed to beat Nero?!" Fletcher asked in disbelief.

"We had a little help from a friend." Hugo smiled as the gang looked to see Ore, Eva currently healing his wounds.

"Holy Hoopa! He's bigger than I thought he'd be!" Stitch gaped.

"And you were able to gain his trust. Fascinating, I never saw it coming." Darwin pondered the scene."

"Well we weren't expecting you guys to come to us, but we sure could use a hand moving all this moolah." Twig grinned. "Ore, can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine." the Druddigon answered as the team grabbed a bag of treasure and began to make for the exit tunnel.

"Hey Wendy come on we're leaving!" Rhett called as the Scrafty had stuck behind and was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Be right with you! Just leaving Nero our calling card." she winked before leaving the paper on top of Nero and hurrying after her friends.

XXX

"...Boss...Hey Boss!" Nero groaned in pain as the sound of his henchmens' voices called to him. The Pangoro opened his eyes hissing from the pain in his back and head.

"Boss!" the Scizor helped him sit up. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I am, fool?!" Nero snarled as he struggled to his feet. Upon doing so a piece of paper slipped off his front and fluttered to the ground. Curious, he picked it up and turned it over to find it branded with the crest of the Hidden Hands and scrawled under the image was a short message which simply read ' _Thanks for the treasure, have a nice day. From the Hidden Hands_ ' Nero's eyes widened before he looked up and gasped to see his vault wiped clean not a poke in sight.

"Dammit." he whispered before he threw a punch at the cave wall, obliteratign it. "GOD DAMMIT!"

"Boss calm down, you're injured!" the Hitmonchan cautioned.

"No, I will NOT CALM DOWN!" Nero roared. "Do you idiots have _any_ how serious this is?! Our payment is due tonight!" his cronies trembled when he said that. "If we don't gather up enough cash before sundown...where's the nearest village?!"

"Hillingham. But, Sir we've already claimed their protection money. They'll have hardly any money left let alone enough to pay-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Nero cut off the Mankey. "We have no other choice! I'm going to squeeze every last drop out of that miserable shanty town! Otherwise my head will roll tonight."

XXX

"Treasure~!" Peri cheered as the Sableye was now diving in and out of the bags of loot like pools of water. "Oh man, you guys scored big time!" he grinned at Team Monkeybone while Eva was rolling her eyes at his antics as the dark ghost type was now dancing around their loot along with Fletcher who was snapping his pincers like castanets.

"Tonnes of gold for you, hey~!" Fletcher sang bumping Peri's hip with his tail.

"Tonnes of gold for me, hey~!" Peri back kicking Fletcher in the rear.

" **Tonnes of gold for we, hey~!** " the both sung before Rhett, having had enough of his team mates little jig, shouted.

"SHUT UP!" the two gave the Weavile a look that said 'buzzkill.'

"This isn't for us, remember? It's going back o the public it was stolen from. Only a cut of it is going to buy us the new hall for the Silent Mouth. That's it. I don't wanna see a single Poke in your pockets. Peri, I'm looking at you!" he quickly snapped at the Sableye who was reaching for a giant ruby as he whined and walked away.

"So now we just go home?" Twig asked. "The job's over?"

"You got it." Wendy nodded. "We're real proud of you guys. From what Eva's told us you each pulled your weight."

"She said that?" Caesar asked.

"Are you saying I can't be nice, Romart?!" the Kirlia snapped at him.

"No-no-no! I was just surprised you mentioned it." the Chimchar defended. Fletcher glanced at Peri who grinned and nodded before the fang scorpion Pokemon snapped his wrist against the air.

"WA-PISH!" almost instantly the group erupted into a fit of laughter, even Ore could tell what the Gliscor was implying.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Caesar shouted red with rage.

"Then why you being so defensive, hotshot? You're redder than a Darmanitan's ass." Stitch pointed out causing even more laughter. But then, a mixture of frightened voices suddenly reached the group. they looked to see the small village of Hillngham was close by and the Pokemon there seemed to be in a panic.

"What's got them so scared?" Yapper asked.

"Only one way to find out, come on." Lisa said as the group went to investigate but they soon became shocked as they saw none other than Nero, along with his elite underlings approaching the scared villagers, their chief, an elderly Delphox stood before him using his stick to help him walk.

"What are you doing here, Nero?!" asked the old mon. "We already paid you our protection dues, today!"

"Shut up!" shouted the Hitmonchan. "The dues doubled! So we're back to take whatever you've got."

"That includes little snot-nosed brats, too," said Nero. But the villagers were having none of it as they started objecting. Meanwhile the Hidden hands watched from close by in shock at what was unfolding before them.

"Oh no." Lisa gasped.

"This is our fault." Caesar stared in horror. "He's gonna bleed that village dry because of us!"

"We have to do something!" twig shouted as he tried to rush intot he fray but Fletcher seized him by the tail.

"Whoa hold up there, monkey! He's not gonna be taking anything from them today."

"And what makes you so sure?!" Twig asked.

"You remember I had to deliver a message before we left, right? It was for the grand master of the Order of the Rising Sun: Jerome Clifton." the group gasped. "The letter told him we were going after Nero and that if he wanted to catch him, to send a squad of his knights to Hillingham village this afternoon."

"Can we really believe it'll go down like that?! This sounds like some fortune teller mumbo jumbo!" Caesar doubted.

"No! Ms Sanae is never wrong about the future with those eyes of hers. Nero's goign down right here so just enjoy the show." Fletcher grinned as the group watched the fiends.

"You're mad is what you are!" shouted a male Croconaw. "Our children don't have any money of their own! There's no way they can pay for themselves!"

"You stole so much from us, that we can't even give them a proper allowance!" cried an Espeon.

"Well," said Nero, "I guess that means that the brats have to die. Too bad."

He then snapped his fingers, causing his snickering cronies to advance upon the fearful townsfolk, who stood protectively before the frightened children.

"That's it!" Hugo hissed. "I won't stand by and watch children be dragged into this!" the Pikachu was about to leap out intot he clearing but Darwin froze him in place with his psychic.

"Don't. I can't see any outcomes of death here. We must have faith in the Rising Sun." he spoke calmly. Hugo gritted hsi teeth as he watched the goons draw closer to the hapless children.

"Don't worry," said the Scizor, raising his pincers. "This shouldn't hurt."

"Yeah," added the Mankey, holding a wooden club. "We won't feel a thing! Hahahahahaha!"

Just as the thugs are preparing to make due on their threat…

"Hold it, right there!"

Nero and his goons all looked back in confusion before they turned around and spotted another group of Pokemon, consisting of a female Absol in pale rose armor with some kind of marble in the middle of the collar, a male Scizor wearing silver armor, a Blastoise wearing dark blue armor, and finally, an Arcanine with yellow fur, clad in grayish-blue armor with silver outlines, standing before the group.

"And voila! One squad of Rising Sun knights." Fletcher smiled.

"I told you they'd be fine." Darwin said to Hugo.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" asked Nero. "Can't you see we're busy?! Get lost!"

"It's you who needs to get lost, punk," said the armored Scizor.

"Excuse me?!" Nero questioned. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"We know who we're talking to, scum," the Absol spoke. "You are Nero of the Bamboo Mountains."

"That's right," Nero answered, gripping his spear. "And you're interrupting important business! Now leave!"

"It's you who needs to leave," said the Arcanine. "You have oppressed these good folk for far too long, and now it's time for you to pay the price!"

"Yeah, so you've got a choice!" shouted the Blastoise. "Leave or we kick your tails! Which is it?!"

"Why you!" Nero growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"We are knights of the Order of the Rising Sun," answered the Arcanine. "I am Commanding Officer Damien, and I order you all to leave this village, at once!"

Hearing this caused both the villagers and the bandits to gasp.

"D-did he say 'knights'?!" asked the Mightyena.

"Of the Order of the Rising Sun?!" asked the Bandit Scizor. Nero looked amongst his cowering cronies and growled.

"D-don't listen to them!" he shouted. "They're just bluffing, you fools! Don't just stand there! Get them already!"

Upon hearing that order, the bandits roared as they charged, causing the Absol to sigh.

"Why do they always wanna do things the hard way, Damien?" she asked.

"I wish I knew, Nova," Damien replied, his eyes still fixed on the thugs. "ATTACK!"

With that, the three armor-clad 'mons charged right back at their opponents.

"Take THIS!" shouted Nova as she threw blue balls of sinister flame summoned with her horn at the Mightyena and the Hitmonchan, causing him to scream at the burning pain. Concurrently, the Blastoise literally had a Mankey on his back, the primate knocking his paws against his head like a drum.

"I said knock it off!" shouted the Blastoise.

"What's the matter, Justin?" asked the armor-clad Scizor, locking claws with his bandit counterpart. "Can't handle such a little pest like that?"

"Ha!" Justin laughed. "Just watch this, Levi!"

"Wow! These guys are the real deal." Twig cooed at the knights' valiant strength.

"So this is what they're like. Real and true knights!" Hugo stared at them, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, Nero," said Damien after the Pangoro's men had been defeated. "Guess it's just you and me, now." Nero glared at the Arcanine, but inside he was terrified. This had been his last effort and it was failing horrendously. but then he spotted a small male Eevee cub and seized the boy before he could run, holding his spear to his throat.

"Sh-shut up! You take another step and I kill this kid! You got that?!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Damien as he stepped forward. "Seriously."

"I said back off!" Nero cried. "I'm counting to 3, asshole!"

Damien only glared at the Pangoro, who tightened his grip on the frightened child. The Hidden hands also watched intently, wondering how the Commander would save the child.

"1..." Nero counted, his spear pointed at the Eevee's head. "2-"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Damien disappeared and reappeared in front of Nero, his right front paw curled up into a fist.

"3, right?" he asked to the shocked Nero…whose face was soon introduced to the Fire-type's knuckles, which distorted the bear's face somewhat and knocked out several teeth, as well as the twig in his mouth. The Pangoro soon toppled to the ground, accidentally tossing the Eevee out of his arms before collapsing completely, and Damien casually held out his paw, catching the child in his arm. Now if he'd only been at full strength, Nero might have been able to take the hit, but all the damage he'd sustained from Team Monkeybone and Ore was still fresh and as he hit the ground it all came flooding back to him at full force. Now, he was utterly defeated.

Nero's Tranquill companion, in his fright, flapped off the moment his boss was defeated.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah!" answered the Eevee. "Thanks, mister!"

"That was a bit reckless, don't you think?" asked Nova in an annoyed tone.

"I got the kid back, didn't I?" asked Damien.

"Ugh…!" Nova groaned. "You're absolutely insufferable!"

"Why thank you," the Arcanine smirked.

"That wasn't a compliment, moron," Nova answered.

"Psh!" Damien scoffed. "Whatever." Off in the distance, the Hidden hands watched the victory with gleeful satisfaction.

"Wow. He really plays the whole 'knight in shining armor' shtick pretty well." Stitch clapped his hands impressed by Damien's talents.

"Well he certainly lives up to the reckless part as his companion so described." Eva said.

"Are you just gonna keep gawking at them like that, Hugo?" Twig asked as his brother refused to look away from the knights. "You look like you're trying to catch Combees."

XXX

"Well. Looks like it's the end of our career as bandits, Boss." the Hitmonchan said as he, along with Nero and the others were now tied up in a barred cart. "But hey look at this way. We'll be safe as long as we're locked up."

"...No...mere bars won't hold them back. All I can do now is pray I'm not worth their effort." Nero murmured hopelessly. But as the cart was being pulled away with the knight following in tow, Nero looked to see something stirring in the distance and as he focused he gasped in shock to see it was none other than Team Monkeybone waving goodbye to him. Hugo was smacking and shaking his rear while Caesar was pulling faces at him and Twig was holding a magnificent gold cup which he planted a big kiss on and waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

"N-No wait! WAIT!" Nero shouted as he pathetically tried to reach out of the cage, the knights only rolling their eyes believing he'd gone mad until the cart rolled over the hill and out of sight.

"And that is that." Twig nodded dusting his hands. "Now let's go home."

" **A-greed!** " Hugo and Caesar nodded as they went to join the others.

"I can safely say, mission accomplished, everybody." Wendy grinned. "And well done, boys! great work on your first mission."

"Thanks." Hugo grinned before he turned to Ore who was looking at the sky. "So Ore. Now that you're free, I was wondering, do you wanna come back with us? Come join our team at the Hidden Hands! You're so strong and fast and I know you could help so many Pokemon. So whaddya say?" the Druddigon remained quite for a few moments before he turned to face the group.

"I decline." he spoke.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** " Team Monkeybone squawked.

"Do not misunderstand me. Words can't express how grateful I am to you for freeing me. Had you not come to rob Nero I may have never left that cave. But now, for the first time in ten years, I feel the sun on my skin once more. I want to go out there. Feel the wind beneath my wings, the fresh air in my lungs, to roar from a mountaintop like no dragon has ever done. I want to fly like a comet and burn like one and sail across the world like one."

"You want to know how it truly feels to be free." Hugo smiled his eyes downcast. "Go. See the world. Be all you can be. I'll-I mean we'll miss you." he added as he blinked the faint tears from his eyes. Ore smiled as tears of his own began to well up before he pulled the little mouse into a hug careful not to crush him.

"Thank you...so much, my truest friend." he murmured as he pulled away and petted the Pikachu. "Come now, no tears. This isn't goodbye. Once I've had my journey and learned what it means to be a dragon...will you invite me again?" Hugo stared at him in amazement before he beamed and hugged him again, only this time, Twig and Caesar joined in. Even Lisa couldn't help embracing him.

"See you soon then, Ore." Twig smiled petting his nose.

"We'll be waiting for you, big guy." Caesar said sniffling a little.

"I may not know you, but a friend of theirs is a friend of mine." Lisa said. Ore chuckled as he pulled away form the little Pokemon.

"We will meet again!" he smiled before he turned on the spot and began to beat his wings, gusts of wind blowing through the brothers' fur until Ore took of from the ground and soared off high toward the sun, roaring with the force of a hurricane, everyone waving him goodbye until he disappeared into the sky. The boys rubbed their eyes until the felt their comrades' hands on their shoulders; Eva patting Caesar with a proud smile, Peri ruffling Twig's fur and Wendy with her arm around Hugo.

"That'll do rookies. That'll do." she grinned as the squad watched the sun set before them, proud of another job well done.

XXX

"Now sit back and enjoy the cell, Nero. You'll be squatting in it for the next fifty years!" a Wartortle and Arbok guard laughed at the sneering Pangoro who was now slumped in a cold stony jail cell after he was brought in by Damien. As the guards walked away to leave him with his thoughts, they stood outside the entrance to the cell block chatting amongst themselves when suddenly, two Pokemon materialised behind them as one of the mysterious intruders waved their hand causing the guards to collapse into a deep sleep.

"Nicely done, Anathar. Now, to business." the other Pokemon said to his comrade before they made their way down towards Nero's cell.

"Damn those brats! My entire fortune gone and my slave freed! When I get out of here I'll hunt down every single one of them and then their children! And their children's children! I'll slaughter their entire bloodlines!"

"Oh, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Nero looked to see the two shadowed Pokemon standing outside his cell door. Even though they were silhouetted, the dark fighting type knew who they were instantly as his face paled in terror. "Time's up, Nero."

"No! No you don't understand! My hideout was attacked and raided! By the Hidden Hands!"

"HmHmHmHmHm! Oh how amusing, Nero. Harping on that old fairy tale." the Pokemon named Anathar chuckled as he twiddled his large mustache.

"It's the truth I swear! You know I can't lie to save my life!" Nero swore.

"It matters not whether we believe you or we don't. Your debt is due and from what we've been told by your comrades it was all stolen from you...by four children." the other Pokemon spat the last word like it was poison. "I have no use for some mon who'd lose to such pitiful opponents!"

"It's not what you think! My Druddigon betrayed me and aided those brats! And technically they were teenagers!"

"Spare me your excuses!" the Pokemon struck the bars with his huge claws which sent Nero scurrying back a few feet. "You know the terms of our deal! You provide me with money and I keep you and your cronies hidden from the prying eyes of the Guilds and Orders. But not only were you robbed blind by youths, but you also practically handed yourself over to the Rising Sun. Gold can no longer pay your debt...only blood remains now." Nero trembled in fear before he rushed to the bars and jammed his face up against them.

"Don't do this! You're making a mistake casting me aside like that! Break me out instead and I can work my way back up again! I'll even hunt down the Hidden Hands and annihilate them!"

'We've tried showing you mercy before. We dare not try it again...nor will you." the Pokemon hissed menacingly. Nero felt large beads of sweat drip from his brow as he shook in a mixture of terror and rage before her thrust his arms through the bars and grabbed the Pokemon by the throat.

"Well if I'm goign down, I'm taking you with me!" Anathar prepared to attack but his leader stopped him with a raised hand.

"I confess myself...disappointed." he judged Nero with a calm tone. **SHLUK!** Nero gasped as a hand burst through his back, claws as big as steak knives dripping with his blood which also poured from his mouth before he collapsed to the floor, dead as a door nail. The Pokemon removed his hand from Nero's corpse shaking the blood off his claws with a swipe.

"Our work is done here. Let's go, Anathar." he said as they teleported out of the dungeon and to a nearby hill far away from the castle. "But tell me, my friend. Just who were the little thieves our old accomplice was raided by? I assume his followers described them to you?"

"Yes. The group itself consisted of fourteen Pokemon but only four of them stole the treasure. They were an Aipom, a Pikachu, a Kirlia and a Chimchar." Anathar identified them as his leader's ears perked at the last word.

"A Chimchar? He didn't happen to have a scar on his left arm, did he?" he asked which surprised Anathar.

"Yes. How did you know?" the Pokemon chuckled wickedly as the moon emerged from behind the clouds which showed his right eye to be covered by a strange silver patch which glinted in the light. Meanwhile Anathar was revealed to be an Alakazam clad in a scarlet robe and holding a staff which had a spoon at each end. His leader turned to face him before he answered the psi Pokemon's question.

"Because we go back, my friend. A long way back." he then turned around and began to walk away with Anathar close behind as he stared at the moon and grinned touching his eye patch.

"I know you're out there...Caesar."

 **The Journey Continues...**


	3. A Family Reunion Part 1

The Hidden Hands belong to me

The Kyrus Region, Jerome, Damien, Alexis and Daniel belong to XfangheartX

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

* * *

 _Last time on the Hidden Hands, the newly initiated Team Monkeybone are assigned their first job for the Order: to rob the bandit Nero the Pangoro to use part of his loot in rebuilding the Order's secret identity guild, the Silent Mouth. During the job the brothers begin to associate with the other teams in their squad, Caesar in particular becomes quite fascinated with Evangelyne the Kirlia who has a secret about why she joined the Order. The two make a pact that she'll reveal her secret to Caesar when he agrees to tell her the secret behind the mysterious scar on his arm. The heist goes without a hitch, the team even manage to free and befriend Nero's slave, Ore the Druddigon who promises to meet them again someday. But most importantly, Johan and Magnus have made contact with an old familiar face: their 'brother' Jerome of the Rising Sun._

 **Episode 3: A Family Reunion**

After the successful robbery of Nero's hideout and biding farewell to Ore, the one star First Squad made the lengthy trip back home to the Forbidden Forest, the journey itself being harder than before since they had to heave several bags of treasure back with them.

"You know...it would've helped..." Fletcher panted as he tried to keep himself aloft while carrying a bag of loot in each claw. "...if Ore had given us a hand..."

"Well feel free to fly off and find him. You only have the whole sky to search." Atlas muttered who was having minimal trouble carrying his load which consisted of four bags. Being a Heracross does have its perks.

"And hey at least carrying the bags will do us some good." Twig grinned trying to lighten the exhausted mood. "And when we get back why don't we head to the town spring to unwind? I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a long hot bath after digging around in the dirt all day."

"Can't argue with that. The spring does sound good." Rhett agreed.

"Yeah I bet you just wanna spy on the women's bath through the fence." Wendy snickered irking the Weavile.

"Well you can put those false accusations to rest since I'd rather go blind than spy on a bath with you in it thunder thighs!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you are blind, fan head!" Wendy rebutted.

"Droopy drawers!"

"Scar face!"

"Cocks comb!"

"Ok save the bickering you two." Lisa piped up. "We're all tired and we wanna head home. Lucky for us I can see Mt Regi up ahead." she then pointed for the group to see their large home base was indeed in sight as they hurried to the mountain with the loot in hand. After making their way inside, the group headed to one of the many buildings which appeared to be similar to a post office of sorts which contained rows upon rows of pigeon holes which were filled with snoozing Zubats, Golbats and Crobats. At the front desk was a Slurpuff who smiled when she saw the group enter with the treasure.

"Welcome back you lot. I can see the mission went well." she greeted them before noticing Team Monkeybone. "Oh you boys must be the newbies I've heard about. I'm Mary, the head of the return branch."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Hugo smiled. "So is this where you guys deliver stolen goods back to the owners?"

"That's right." Mary answered. "Here I'll show you." she said before opening one of the treasure bags and pulling out a ruby necklace before she smelled it. "This was stolen from a Meganium in Cynderstohn Village. She runs the local flower shop there." the meringue Pokemon noted down the description before she trotted over to one of the holes and woke up a Zubat before handing it a pouch with the necklace in it and the note attached as the Zubat took flight and soared out of the mountain thought a hole int he ceiling with the pouch in its claws.

"And there you have it." Mary concluded giggling at the astounded faces the boys were making. "Impressed much?"

"Wow! You got all that from just the smell?! That's one sharp sneezer you have there." Twig gaped.

"One can never doubt the schnoz of a Slurpuff." Mary stated brightly. "Now if you'll please excuse me I have a lot of treasure to get through. Don't worry I'll send a cut to be put towards the new hall. It was nice meeting you boys." she waved as the squad left the building.

"And she runs that joint all by herself?" Caesar asked.

"Well no, she is the Boss of it though so of course she has assistants. She just really loves her job." Stitch explained. "She also helps out in the kitchens sometimes since she has a great talent for baking."

"Uh-oh. Sound like Amy has competition." Hugo said. "Well let's pack up our gear and then head out. Not to brag but our village spring really is the best."

"I can agree on that. I've been before." Lisa said.

"You know that does beg the question." Twig spoke. "Where exactly do you guys live? Do you have homes outside of the Mountain or do some of you live here?"

"Well you're right in both cases." Peri answered. "Fletcher and I for instance share an apartment in the city centre not far from the palace. Wendy lives in the inner circle near the old guild hall and Rhett lives on the outer circle not far from your village. Speaking of which, Lisa and Evangelyne share a house there in Hanabira and Atlas lives in Silken Woods."

"Silken Woods?" Hugo asked.

"There's an area of the Forbidden Forest that's run by a hive of bug types." Atlas said. "Their leaders are good friends of the Masters and guard the base from any trespassers. I grew up there and decided to join the Order after I met Wendy and Darwin."

"On that note, I have a quarters of my own here." The Elgyem stated. "As do Stitch, Yapper and Mandy who live with the other ghost types that protect the secret tunnels."

"Wow. Looks like you all have a place of your own." Twig smiled before he was suddenly tackled by a white and blue blur.

"Hi, Twiggy!" The Aipom choked from the tight hug to see it was Marceline grinning at him. "I heard someone struck it rich today."

"Are you always gonna greet me this way?!" Twig snapped.

"Only if you want me to, sweetie pie~." the Meowstic replied making him swallow nervously before she laughed. "You are just too easy." She said letting go of him and giving him a friendly push before turning to Hugo and Caesar "And I can't forget about you two!" She smiled pulling them into a hug as well. "I knew you could it, I knew it!"

"We appreciate the support." Hugo muttered before Marceline put them down.

"So where are you lot off to?" She asked.

"The Hanabira hot spring. Twig suggested we go treat ourselves for a job well done." Fletcher answered.

"Well he couldn't be more right." Marceline smiled. "Just let me grab my stuff and my friends and we'll meet you there. This one's on me." She winked before speeding off.

"Can she afford that for a crowd this big?" Hugo questioned.

"Well she is a two star, so she gets the higher paid jobs." Stitch explained.

"Or the more dangerous ones to be precise." Mandy refined. "I heard she once snapped the neck of a Onix on an assassination job for a hundred thousand poke." Team Monkeybone gulped at the mental picture of a demonic version of the Meowstic wrestling one of the rock snake Pokemon into submission.

"But she's so...huggy." Twig muttered in disbelief.

"Everyone's got secrets here remember?" Yapper chuckled. "Anyway come on let's go."

"The sock's right. Let's go before it closes." said Rhett as the squad headed off.

XXX

"That's the last of there treasure sorted, masters. And here's the cut for the new hall."

"Thank you, Mary. You head on home now, you've worked enough for one day, I insist." Magnus said as the Slurpuff bowed and took her leave before the Magmortar turned to Johan. "Looks like those kids pulled it off."

"Was there ever any doubt? Marceline was right to recommend them. With the proper training they could turn out to be exemplary members of this Order." Johan smiled. "And Fletcher managed to deliver the message successful."

"I know. I just hope Jerome will be willing to meet again." Magnus said trustingly.

"Master Johan! Master Magnus!" the pair looked to see a Zubat flutter in carrying an envelope in her claws. "A letter."

"Thank you my dear." Johan thanked the Zubat who left the brothers alone with the message as they opened and read it.

 _'To Johan and Magnus_

How long has it been since we last crossed paths? I've never forgotten the day you two set out on your own path and I always hoped you'd find your way. Never would I have expected that path to lead to an Order believed to be a mere fantasy. My knowledge of it is about as empty as my heart felt that day long ago. But seeing how you've chosen to contact me after so long not only to tip me off on a criminal we've been hunting for several years, but you also wish to meet again.

I've decided to accept your invitation in the hopes that when we reunite we may be on better terms than before. And to answer your question, Damien is doing just fine. He's become a commanding officer of the Rising Sun and I couldn't be prouder of him. But I also now have a daughter; little Alexsis she's grown to be so much like her parents and with huge dreams to be a knight. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to meet you though Damien might not be as eager, but we'll see. Let me know when and where you would wish the reunion to be and I'll make it my mission to be there.

I hope to hear from you soon, brothers.

Yours sincerely

Jerome Cliffton'

Johan and Magnus stared at the letter before smiling at each other.

"Looks like we're in an agreement." the latter said. "But if he intends to bring his children, we wouldn't want them to know of our secret. At least not the little one."

"Then why don't we invite them to the new guild hall? it should take about a month to invest and refurbish the building so I suggest they come then." Johan replied.

"It's decided then." the two nodded in agreement before they got to work on a reply to the letter right away. It seemed the next month would turn out to be quite the eventful one.

XXX

In Hanabira Village the one star squad had made their way to the local hot spring to unwind from their mission. Some of the group were quite ecstatic as they'd never been before.

"Wait a second. How are you supposed to use the spring Caesar?" Peri asked. "Wouldn't you die if your flame went out?"

"No that's a Charmander." Caesar corrected him. "My flame's powered by gas in my belly and it goes out when I sleep, it's not a life force."

"Ah right. The more you know." Peri shrugged.

"Hey you guys~!" the group turned to see Marceline approaching them, but she wasn't alone. Accompanying her was a tall white Trevenant which had a Spewpa and Zigzagoon nestled in its orange leaves. along with them were a Mawile and a Dusknoir.

"Your team I presume?" Twig asked.

"That's right. Boys this is Rick and sitting on his head are Sparkles and Ralph, his familiar." she pointed to the Spewpa and Zigzagoon. "And these are Mavis and Eli." she gestured to the Mawile who was filing her ponytail fangs and the Dusknoir.

"Nice to meet you." Hugo said shaking the three's hands. "Which one of you does Sparkles belong to?"

"That would be me." Mavis answered. "I raised her since she was a larvae and look forward to the day she blossoms into a sparkling fairy as pretty as me."

"You mean a Vivillon?" Twig asked causing the Mawile to frown at him.

"Yes. To blatantly put it." she muttered.

"We've heard promising words of you from our leader." Eli spoke, Team Monkeybone finding his one eye a bit intimidating with how it stared at them.

"Yeah I bet you have." Caesar replied.

"We look forward to seeing what becomes of you in the future." Rick said.

"They're, um, quite the group." Hugo grinned awkwardly at Marceline who chuckled.

"Yeah I know they seem a little spooky at first but that's just their curiosity talking. They'll ease up once we're inside." Marceline said. "Oh, we also invited a friend of yours on our way here."

"Who?" Hugo asked as the brothers looked and gaped to see none other than Amy approaching them, holding Peep in her arms.

" **AMY?!** " the three said in surprise.

 **"** Hi, boys!" the Buneary greeted them with a smile. "I haven't seen you for a couple of days. I heard you were out on your first job."

"Yeah, we just got back from it. How did you know we were here?" Twig asked.

"Oh your friends invited me." Amy nodded to Marceline and her team who held a finger to their lips when she wasn't looking. "I was quite surprised when they turned up at my door, but after they told me they were guild mates of yours I just had to come and hear all about it. I invited Lotus but he insisted on staying to guard my berries. That boy, always taking his job so seriously. He should really loosen up once in a while."

"I think I know someone he can relate to." Caesar threw a smirk to Evangelyne who turned her nose up at his not-so-sneaky comment. "Well we're happy to have your company, Amy and we were hoping for you to meet the others sooner rather than later."

"Uh can we save the chatting for when we're _inside_ please?" Fletcher interjected.

"Fair point come on." Marceline said.

XXX

After paying and heading to their separate springs, divided by a tall bamboo fence, the brothers found themselves amongst their male comrades in awkward silence as they only seemed interested in soaking.

"So, you guys are Two Stars." Twig said to Eli and Rick who glanced at him. "What's that like."

"Dangerous comes to mind." the Trevenant answered. "It's a good thing I can regenerate cause I don't know how many times I've lost an arm." the Aipom cringed and clutched his arm protectively.

"But then, they're also the more meaningful of jobs. I once helped topple a brainwashing cult in the Emerald Dukedom in under a week. I mean it was replaced by another a few months after, but I still got paid."

"Um, good job?" Twig replied.

"And what about you?" Hugo asked Eli. "How long have you been here?"

"About six years. I joined the Order as a Duskull and evolved not long after I joined Marceline and Mavis. I became a Dusknoir after Rick joined our team when the payment included a reaper cloth."

"Interesting story." Hugo muttered before he whispered to Fletcher. "Do these guys get out often?"

"They don't come to places like springs that much." the Gliscor responded "They're just familiarizing with it again. try making conversation with them somewhere less relaxing."

"Well, if you say so." Caesar shrugged. Meanwhile on the other side of the fence, the ladies were enjoying their own spring gossiping amongst themselves.

"So? How was their first job?" Amy asked Marceline while Peep was floating on the water like a duck.

"Oh it was nothing too big. They were tasked with taking down some bandit in the Bamboo Moutains. But if you want details you should ask Evangelyne, she was with them through it all." the Meowstic pointed to the Kirlia who was meditating. Amy gently swam over to her before tentatively tapping her on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked making Eva sigh as she opened one eye. "I was wondering how the boys did on their first job?"

"The whole group knows. I'm sure Lisa or Wendy can tell you."

"Aww come on, Eva, don't be such a party pooper." Lisa responded. "Amy just wants to know how the job went for them so tell her." the Kirlia admitted defeat as she turned to face Amy.

"They surprised me." she said which startled the other girls. "And I don't use that word lightly when it involves me."

"She's right, this is serious." Wendy verified.

"Those boys have a real future in our group. They made good use of their skills to overcome the traps."

"Traps?" Amy questioned with a hint of worry but Eva continued.

"They even managed to tame a Druddigon that had been enslaved by the villain."

"A DRAGON?!" Amy yelped in shock. "I know guilds can get involved in dangerous matters but this for a first job?! Don't you think that's a bit much for them?"

"Well they didn't seem to think so." Wendy grinned with her hands behind her head as she laid back in the water. "I had my doubts about them but for rookies they could really become something else, that I can vouch for." Amy looked at the Scrafty as she began to fiddle with her paws and glanced at her reflection.

"What's wrong, Amy? aren't you proud of them?" Marceline asked.

"of course I am. All the boys wanted was to join a guild since they moved here and I'm really glad for them. I guess now that I know it's a dangerous job I'm a little scared of what they might end up against."

"Hey it's alright to be scared." Mavis spoke up. "You've known them longer than any of us have. I bet you're like family to those squirts and I bet they appreciate you worrying about them cause it shows you care."

"She's right!" Hugo's voice sounded from the other side having overheard them. "We're happy you care about well being and we always will, but you don't need to worry. cause we now have a whole group of friends to watch our backs."

"I'm not your friend, mouse!" Rhett's voice snapped.

"yeah you keep telling yourself that, fan head." Twig chuckled.

"Say that again, I'll bite your face off!"

"Well he seems charming." Amy commented earning a laugh from the girls.

"I like you, Amy. I hope we see you around more often." Lisa smiled.

"I'd like that very much." the Buneary replied.

"A-hem." the girls looked and squeaked in shocked to see Peri's top half hanging over the fence. "Yo, you ladies wouldn't happen to have any spare lava rocks would you? I got hungry and ate all of ours." **SMACK!** The Sableye was hit in the face with one of the requested rocks sending him back over the fence before a distant splash was heard followed by a "Thank you."

""You're welcome, pervert!" Mandy replied.

"I just hope the new guild hall has a little more privacy than this spring does." Eva muttered.

XXX

One Month Later...

Cynderstohn; home of the Rising Sun, and it was a morning there unlike any other, though it would soon turn out to be anything but. Walking down the corridors of the castle was Commanding Officer Damien Cliffton, son of Grand Master Jerome and trotting alongside the shiny Arcanine was a spunky little Growlithe and a Shiny Vulpix. These were Alexis Cliffton, Damien's little sister and Daniel Rhodes, Alexis' best friend. The two Clifftons had been summoned by their Father along with Daniel, through none of them had the faintest idea why. Upon entering his study they found the older Arcanine waiting for them holding a letter.

"We're here, Dad." Damien spoke as his Father looked up from the letter at him.

"What's this all about, Dad?" Alexis asked. "Have you got a special mission for us? Ooh! Are you promoting me and Daniel to the next rank?!"

"Please don't." Daniel muttered.

"No, no and for now at least." Jerome answered. "I've called you three here because we have been invited to Kanto. Well me, you and your brother. I decided to invite Daniel."

"A trip to Kanto?! Awesome!" Alexis cheered.

"I-I'm flattered Mr Cliffton." Daniel smiled.

"For what reason exactly?" Damien asked, curious. "Is it because of Mizunosuke's coronation?"

"No, no it's not from him." Jerome shook his head. "It's from your Uncles Johan and Magnus." Damien's eyes widened while Alexis dropped her jaw which soon turned up into a smile.

"I have Uncles?! That's so cool! Why didn't you ever tell me?!" the pup jumped around in excitement.

"There's nothing cool about it!" Damien snapped stopping Alexis in her tracks and startling Daniel. "What the hell do those bastards think they're doing writing to us like that?!"

"You know them?!" Alexis asked.

"Damien was only three when he last saw them." Jerome explained. "You were still an egg.

"Oh you're lucky, Alexis." Damien sneered. "You'd be better off not knowing them at all."

"Damien." Jerome frowned at him.

"Don't gimme that look, Old Man! I can't imagine why you'd agree to see them after they deserted us! Next to Victor they're a stain on the Rising Sun's pride! They'd be better off dead!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jerome roared. "How dare you speak that way about them, boy! You may see them that way since you were a mere pup all those years ago but your Uncles chose to walk a different path than us. They've moved to Kanto and started an Order of their very own. Leaving Pyrus was a difficult decision for them but it was one they had to make. Maybe if you listen to the full story from them you might just change your view."

"Forget it. I'm not going. You can let your nostalgia drag you there but don't drag me there with you. And I won't let you involve Alexis with those traitors either!"

"Hey you're not the boss of me!" Alexis piped up. Jerome let out an exasperated sigh as he approached his son.

"I understand why you feel this way, Son. I did as well for a time, like I was the victim, and to some extent I was. But they were just as much as I. Honestly I'm surprised you still remember them after seventeen years but they certainly remember us, including the times they looked after you while your Mother and I were on the job." Damien turned his head with a scowl. "If you want to be angry at them, fine but the least you can do is tell them yourself instead of walking away from it. Then maybe you'll be able to come to a full understanding. You're a grown mon, Damien. Show them their expectations about you were right." the shiny Arcanine thought long and hard before he sighed.

"Fine. You win." Jerome smiled giving him a thankful pat on the shoulder before turning to Alexis.

"I assume you'll be easier to convince than your brother?"

"Oh you better believe it!" the Growlithe grinned. "I wanna meet my Uncles!"

"Hahaha and you will."

"Um, I'm not sure if I should come." Daniel said doubtfully. "This seems to be more of a family affair."

"Hey, you're practically family to us already." Alexis replied. "Besides we've never seen another Order besides ours before."

"Well I guess you have a point."

"Come on, you know you want to." Alexis teased the Vulpix.

"Alright I'll go."

"YEAH!" Alexis cheered. "FIELD TRIP!"

"Just don't expect me to take it all as easily as you." Damien said to Jerome as he and the kids took their leave with Jerome following.

"So they're still alive, huh? That's good news." Jerome looked to see a Houndoom leaning against the wall. "I gotta say, Jerome. I'm surprised they decided to catch up now after so long."

"Indeed, Victor. It has been a long time." Jerome agreed.

"I mean after all...it was you who drove them away." the Arcanine stopped walking.

"It was their choice to leave the Order."

"A choice your soft morals forced them to make. Don't think you're the only one who remembers that day."

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but my Family and I have a trip to take. Good day." Jerome said as he carried on leaving Victor behind grinning at his back.

"You know I'm right on this one, Jerome."

XXX

"Welcome, to the new Silent Mouth guild hall!" It was the gran opening of the building the Grand Masters had bought and refurbished for their 'secret identity' and all members of the Silent Mouth (including the One Star First Squad) were present and cheering as Johan and Magnus opened the main door to them and they began to flood in to see their new hangout.

"Well it's certainly more spacious than from before." Wendy smiled at the wide open main room of the hall which had many tables for sitting at, a large bar was located on the left side and a stage on the other while a large door was visible at the back of the room and staircases leading to upper and lower levels on either side of it.

"Man look at the size of this new job board." Peri pointed upon seeing the aforementioned board. "The old one was so small we had to layer flyers over each other."

"Bar looks pretty great too." Rhett grinned. "I could sure go for a drink."

"GAHAHA! Oh you kids haven't seen the half of it." Johan laughed. "After all we have you lot to thank for it. Our little secret, eh."

"Hey this is all the thanks we need, Pops." Fletcher tipped the newsboy cap he was wearing.

"Well go enjoy yourselves everybody. Eat, drink, dance do the hokey-pokey! This is our housewarming party!" Magnus cheered along with the crowd. But just outside Jerome, Damien, Alexis and Daniel were approaching the Silent Mouth hall from down the road. It wasn't exactly hard to find due to the celebratory clamoring that was coming from the building.

"Sounds like a party." Alexis said excitedly. "Looks like we came on a good day."

"Yes their letter said we'd be coming on the opening of their new guild hall." Jerome mentioned. "Well? Are you ready?"

"Born ready!" Alexis grinned.

"I guess so." Daniel murmured. Damien said nothing as Jerome went to the main door and pushed it open as the group looked to see many various Pokemon making merry together.

"Welcome to the Silent Mouth. Have you come to pitch a jo-" a female Dewott gasped in shock along with everyone else when they saw who had entered.

"No, way." Stitch gaped.

"Is...Is that?" Hugo pointed a trembling paw in disbelief.

"Grand Master Jerome Cliffton?!" Marceline questioned. The Arcanine scanned over the guild hall until he spotted who he was looking for as he saw Johan and Magnus standing at the back of the hall and he too dropped his jaw when he saw them.

"Dad! Where are they?! Where are my Uncles?!" Alexis asked her Father who only raised a paw in reply to the Electivire and Magmortar who were beginning to slowly approach them.

"Jerome?" Magnus spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Magnus..." Jerome murmured back.

"Is it really..?" Johan questioned as his face began to break into a smile before he stepped forward and pulled Jerome into a bear hug lifting him off the ground. "JEROME!"

"Guh-Johan!" Jerome gasped a little winded from the hug but smiled all the same.

"GAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it's really you!" Johan laughed putting him down as Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And still going strong as Grand Master. I feared you'd have thrown your back out by now, RAHOHOHO!" he said giving Jerome a hug as well.

"Ah shut up I'm not that old yet. And I certainly didn't expect this from you two. Grand Masters of your own guild." Jerome said before he smiled and embraced the two of them in a group hug. "Oh Joe, Mag, it's so good to see you brothers."

"Likewise. It's been so long." Johan smiled through his tears before he and Magnus noticed Damien who was glaring at them. "Damien? is that you?"

"My god, look at you!" Magnus beamed.

"All grown up and a commanding officer." Johan grinned. They tried to hug the shiny Arcanine but he stepped back.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" he asked which shocked them at first before they sighed in understanding.

"Damien show some respect!" Jerome scolded him.

"No, Jerry. He's right to be mad at us after all this time." Johan said as he placed his hand gently on Damien's shoulder who turned his gaze away with a sneer. "I understand how you must feel, lad. Me and Magnus. But know, we never stopped thinking of you and your parents as our family. Not once in all those years we've been gone. Please, if you'll just give us a chance to explain ourselves now that you're at a more mature age I'm sure you'll understand."

"Ahem! I'm here too you know!" Alexis barked earning their attention.

"And are you Alexis?" the Electivire grinned as he knelt down to her height. "Last I saw you you were just a tiny little egg in your Mother's paws."

"You're just as beautiful as she was." Magnus complimented the Growlithe who blushed before she bounded over and hugged Johan's leg. He laughed at her adorable gesture before picking her up and playfully tossing her in the air sending the pup into peals of giggles herself.

"It's so great to finally meet my little niece!" he smiled.

"Likewise, Uncle Joe." Alexis grinned back.

"Oh, and waht's your name, kiddo?" Magnus asked Daniel having spotted him.

"I'm Daniel, Sir. I'm a friend of Alexis'." the Vulpix explained.

"My best friend." Alexis corrected him. "We invited him to come along."

"Well the more the merrier, I always say." Johan replied.

"I just can't believe I have two Uncles! I wanna know everything about you." Alexis tittered eagerly.

"All in good time, Firefly." Magnus said petting her affectionately. "Your Father told us your nickname in case you're wondering." he added.

"Dad!" Alexis barked embarrassingly as Jerome chuckled.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot to ask us. But for now your Uncle Joe and Mag have a bit of catching up to do with your Dad and Big Brother. So tell you what. Why don't you and Daniel have a look around our new guild hall? It's the grand opening after all. We'll catch up with you afterward."

"Sure! I wanted to explore anyway! Come on, Danny!" Alexis said as she and the Vulpix ran off to explore the building.

"Jer, Damien. If you'll follow me." Magnus said as he began to lead them to the upper level of the hall. Johan remained behind before he beckoned the First Squad over.

"Listen up, you lot. from what Jerome has told me, Alexis is quite the snooper and Magnus and I don't want her to know our secret unless Jerry says so."

"So, what are saying?" Twig asked.

"Could some of you keep an eye on them. Keep them busy until we're done talking with Jerome and Damien. Show them around, chat up with them, etcetera."

"Not it." Rhett threw up his hands and walked away.

"I have training to do." Evangelyne denied taking her leave as well.

"Eva." Lisa tried to call her.

"basically you want us to make friends and have a good day." Hugo simplified.

"Yes. That's exactly it." Johan smiled. "Go make friends with Alexis and Daniel."

"Sure thing." Caesar gave him a thumbs up before Johan went to join the others. Upon reaching the upper level he found Rhett standing outside the door to the meeting room.

"Rhett?"

"I'd like to attend this little get together." the Weavile said. "I'd like to know more of the history you and Gramps have with them."

"You don't need to worry about Damien." Johan said seeing right through the assassin's head. "He may seem resentful, but it's not like he's gonna attack us."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rhett replied. "I think it would help your defence if you had someone to vouch for you. I was nothing before you and Gramps welcomed me so I feel I have to support the choices you made in the past." Johan looked at him before he nodded.

"I appreciate your support." he said before entering the room with Rhett following to find Magnus, Jerome and Damien waiting.

" _This is going to be a long day._ " Rhett thought.

XXX

"Now where did those pups run off to?" Twig wondered as he along with Caesar, Hugo and the other teams (minus Rhett and Evangelyne) were exploring the guild hall in search of Alexis and Daniel.

"Man we sure picked a bad day for this since we don't know the layout of this place anymore than they do." Atlas muttered.

"They can't have gone far." Fletcher said. "There are only so many rooms they could go to."

"Let's just hope they didn't go to the armory." Mandy spoke up. "I've heard the equipment isn't fully secured." the group paled slightly at the mention until a voice sounded from one of the rooms.

"Alexis don't touch that! It looks fragile!"

"Oh don't be such a worrywart, Danny, I got thi-" **Clink! Crack!** "Oops." **PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** The squad covered their eyes as a cloud of smoke billowed out of the room closely followed by the sound of coughing.

"Looks like we found 'em." Peri said as the group entered the room which was full of shelves stocked with many items and lying in a heap on the floor were Alexis and Daniel coughing and spluttering with what looked like a crystal ball full of smoke lying next to them.

"Word to the wise: _don't_ play juggling act with smoke balls." Yapper lectured the pair as he levitated the ball back onto its shelf.

"We're sorry. I told her not to touch it." Daniel apologised.

"Hey you tattletale!" Alexis snapped.

"I'm not gonna keep taking falls for your messes!"

"Hey, hey it's fine, it's just some smoke no harm done." Twig said offering his tail to them. "Here stand up." the pups smiled at the gesture before allowing him to pull them to their feet.

"Thanks I'm-"

"We know who you are. You're Jerome's girl." Darwin cut the Growlithe off. "And you're her friend, Daniel."

"Know-it-all psychic." Alexis pouted.

"No, we just overheard your introduction when you got here, Little Miss Smart Alec." Wendy smirked. Twig snickered at the Scrafty's remark before he held out a paw to Alexis and Daniel.

"Hi there. I'm Twig Bristol." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis smiled shaking paws with him before Daniel did also.

"And these are my brothers; Ceasar Romart and Hugo." Twig pointed to the Chimchar and Pikachu who waved to them.

"Your Brothers?" Daniel asked.

"In spirit." Caesar verified. "We met each other not long after the war ended. Twig was the one who brought us together during that dark time." he smiled at the Aipom.

"The three of us have been living in Kanto for eight years now. We only joined the guild about a month ago." Twig said.

"You don't say. We actually joined the Rising Sun not long ago ourselves." Alexis mentioned.

"You guys are knights?!" Hugo asked. "That's so awesome! I've always admired the Rising Sun ever since I was a Pichu. You're both so lucky!"

"Well I wasn't exactly itching to join, unlike Alexis." Daniel muttered.

"Hey you're just as much a knight as I am, Danny, even if you don't believe it." the Growlithe replied.

"Agh she probably just got a free pass for being Jerome's daughter." Yapper snorted which earned him a glare.

"For your information Danny I defeated a Charizard with our own bare paws and saved my Big Brother's friend to earn our way in."

"It was you who defeated the Charizard, not me." Daniel corrected.

"You still helped."

"You beat up a Charizard?!" Fletcher gawked.

"Yup. Although he looked kinda strange. His skin was pitch black and his fire was blue, it was weird." Alexis remembered though some of the marauders' eyes widened after hearing the description.

"Well you're certainly full of surprises, kid." Wendy grinned. "Look, instead of wandering around aimlessly, how about we show the place? We've actually got a pool installed outback."

"A pool?! Really?! Then what are you all waiting for let's go!" Alexis barked scampering off before Peri called over his shoulder.

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Whoopsie."

"I can already tell that girl's gonna be a handful." Stitch sighed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jerome and Damien were sitting opposite from Johan and Magnus while Rhett was propped up against the corner of the meeting room.

"So then, where to begin?" Johan started.

"Well for starters, I think you need to tell Damien your true occupation." Jerome answered as his Son seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean, true occupation?" Johan and Magnus glanced at each other and sighed before the latter spoke.

"As your Father probably told you, Johan and I left the Rising Sun to start our own Order. But this isn't it."

"I don't understand. You don't own the Silent Mouth guild?"

"No, we do." Johan confirmed. "But this place is our secret identity. Our true Order's name...is the Order of the Hidden Hands." to their surprise Damien laughed mockingly which popped a vein on Rhett's temple.

"That's your excuse for desertion?! A myth used to scare spoiled brats?!"

"It's true, Damien. The Hidden Hands do exist." Jerome said.

"You're buying into this, Dad?!"

"Does the name Ramon Archibald ring any bells?" Johan asked.

"He was a vicious dictator from the Dragoon County five years ago." Damien said. "He was preparing to go to conquer Pyrus but a sickness befell him and claimed his life before he could."

"Or maybe a Toxicroak invaded his bedroom and injected his venom into him while he slept and died before the sun rose on the day he was to lead his army. And maybe a little Spinda 'convinced' his guards into believing he died of a sickness." Magnus suggested.

"No, you're lying." Damien denied.

"We infiltrated his ranks and learned of what Ramon was planning." Johan said. "He was going to burn every village on the way to Cynderstohn taking no prisoners. He believed in the sick notion that only dragon types should rule Kyrus. And we knew Jerry wouldn't lead an attack on Dragoon as it would only cause further conflict. So we assassinated Ramon and saved your country before it could be destroyed."

"So it was you. I did find it a little odd Ramon perished when there was never any hint of him having poor health." Jerome said.

"Or how about that once famous band of Pokemon traffickers from the Naru Desert? The Snatchers." Johan brought up. "So many innocent Pokemon in cages to be sold off for Arceus knows what. Did you hear the stories some of them told of black and purple figures coming in the night and freeing and returning every one of them to their home while all the traffickers were killed?"

"Oh I remember that one." Rhett spoke up. "I was there. One of those filthy traffickers had a knife to this poor little Espurr girl's neck and threatened to murder her if we didn't surrender." the Weavile then grinned. "I shot him right here with an ice shard." he pointed to the jewel on his forehead. "Pierced his skull like a grepa berry and that little Espurr was safely returned to her family by morning. And that's not even half the deeds I've done in secrecy for this world." by now Jerome and Damien were both shocked to say the least, even though the former was already aware of his brothers' position he had no way of knowing they responsible for such meaningful yet fierce acts.

"So this is it?" Damien asked shaking with growing rage. "You abandoned the ways of the Rising Sun so you could start this?! An underground organisation of thieves and murderers?!"

"Murderers kill the innocent!" Johan debated. "We have a code here in the Hidden Hands in that we only, and I'm stressing _only_ , kill those who have been proven guilty of truly irredeemable crimes! How else do you think Mizunosuke got his 'promotion'?"

"You killed Mortimer?!" Jerome questioned.

"No. Three kids broke into his treasure room to rob him of all the money he'd leeched off the citizens and the fatass accidentally threw himself out the window when he attacked them. Gramps and Pops invited them into the Order when they found out since one of the villagers summoned us to kill Mortimer anyway." Rhett explained. "We were just a little too slow."

"So you kill royalty as well?!" Damien roared. "Do you have any idea how catastrophic that can be for a country?!"

"Catastrophic?!" Rhett stormed up tot Arcanine to butt heads with him. "Do you have any idea what the fucking Joltik bitten mutt was doing to us or were you too busy playing knights and princesses in your pillow fort?! That psychopath almost beat two little children to death for crossing his path the day before he got put down! And now with old man Mizu running the show our country is better than it ever has been in the last five bloody years! Honestly I don't blame Twig and his brothers making a move before we did! Your oh so perfect Rising Sun couldn't do jack shit to help us since Mortimer had diplomatic immunity! We are the Hidden Hands! A necessary evil that carries out the deeds other Orders can't cause you don't have the balls to kill for the benefit of Kyrus!"

"SILENCE RHETT!" Johan thundered. "Ranting isn't going to convince anyone. Sit down." The Weavile sneered at the Shiny Arcanine before slinking back to his spot.

"Sorry, Pops. I just couldn't stand seeing him demean what we stand for." he apologised before looking to Jerome. "And I'm sorry for insulting the Rising Sun. You've done a lot of good for this nation and I do admire your Order...It's just it was so difficult during those five years of Mortimer's reign."

"No, you shouldn't apologise." Jerome said. "I can only imagine how hard it was. There were so many times I wanted to storm straight into that palace and arrest him but that loophole he was using prevented it. I couldn't risk civil war."

"Which is exactly why we exist, Jerry." Magnus pointed out. "We waited hoping Mortimer would see the error of his ways but after what he did in the market over such a insignificant matter we knew he had to go before he killed someone for no reason. Especially since no one had the authority to imprison him."

"You do have a point." Jerome murmured though he didn't seem fully convinced yet. "Tell us more." Johan and Magnus smiled a little before continuing the discussion, a little more confident of wining their brother and nephew over.

XXX

Concurrently, the group had made their way outside of the hall where true to Wendy's word a large community pool had been installed with more than enough room for them all. The first squad, along with Daniel, were enjoying the pool while Alexis was exploring the surrounding garden.

"This is a really nice guild you have here, guys." Daniel hummed in content from the cool water.

"Thanks. Good thing you decided to come on such a hot day." Fletcher grinned.

"So what sort of jobs do you guys take?"

"Well all sorts really." Atlas spoke. "Though we major in retrieval and rescue missions."

"Though sometimes we'll take more mysterious jobs. One time we went to exorcise a haunted house on the edge of town near the Forbidden Forest. A bunch of wild Gastly's were causing all sorts of trouble." Stitch reminisced.

"Wow. Sounds like you get into all sorts of danger." Daniel said in a mixture of fearful awe.

"ATTENTION FELLOW ROOKIES!" everyone looked up when they heard a voice to see Alexis standing atop a towering diving board.

"ALEXIS?!" Daniel squawked.

"Get ready for the biggest cannonball you've ever seen! I'm gonna blow you _all_ outta the water!"

"Twenty Poke says she belly flops." Peri wagered.

"Is now really the time for your bets?!" Lisa questioned the Sableye who shrugged.

"Come on show us what ya got, puppy dog!" Yapper egged the Growlithe.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Alexis called getting ready to jump.

"NO WAIT!" Daniel tried to stop her but too late.

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAALL!" Alexis laughed as she came plummeting down towards the pool. **SPLASH!** She hit the water like a boulder, sending a mushroom cloud of water over the group who laughed at her stunt.

"WHOO! Now that's a cannonball!" Wendy cheered.

"ALEXIS!" Daniel shouted as he began to paddle madly tot he spot where she'd landed.

"Whoa take it easy, kid, it's only water." Atlas tried to calm him.

"No you don't understand! She can't swim!"

" **SHE WHAT?!** " everyone's eyes popped as they saw the bubbles were starting to slow before they made a mad dash to the deep end, pushing and shoving each other as they all tried to reach the now drowning Alexis.

"Quit shoving, I'm tryin' to save her!" Hugo yelled as he was jammed between Stitch and Wendy.

"That's what I'm doing! Stop getting in my way!" the Banette snapped back until in the midst of their squabbling a large branch plunged into the pool and lifted Alexis out of the water coughing and spitting.

"You saved me. Thank yo-AAAAGH!" Alexis screamed when she looked to see Rick had been the one who'd saved her, his wooden face frightening her. The Trevenant didn't seem offended though as he put her down.

"If I hadn't seen you jump from up there, I would've assumed you slipped and fell in rather than perform an act as stupid as high diving without knowing how to swim." he said. "You're welcome by the way."

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Alexis barked after shaking herself dry.

"Yes you are!" Daniel sided with Rick. "What were you thinking?! You know you can't swim!"

"Hey I haven't been to a pool in months and I wanted to have some fun!"

"Is drowning to death your idea of fun?" Mandy asked, her voice layered with morbid sarcasm.

"Maybe the pool isn't the best place to hang out." Caesar said.

"Yeah. And I think there's a few too many of us present. I mean we were all in such a rush to help her none of could get close and if it hadn't been for Rick she might've drowned." Peri said. The group thought for a moment before Hugo snapped his fingers.

"I know just where we can take them. You guys enjoy yourselves. Leave Alexis and Daniel to us." he said.

"How where are we going?" Alexis asked and Team Monkeybone dried themselves off and lead them away.

"yeah where _are_ we taking them?" Twig inquired as well.

"Someplace much more relaxing than a pool." Hugo replied to the both of them.

XXX

After a short walk from the guild, Team Monkeybone lead Team Inferno to where their house was.

"You guys live here? It's a nice house." Alexis said.

"Thanks, but we're here to visit our neighbour, I know you'll both love her." Hugo said before chapping the door of Amy's cottage until the Buneary answered it a few moments later.

"Hi, boys. Come for a visit?"

"Yep, and we brought a couple of friends with us." Twig said presenting Alexis and Daniel.

"Hello there." Amy smiled at them sweetly. "My name's Amy Cotton, how do you do?"

"Pleased to meet you too, Ms Cotton. I'm Daniel Rhodes."

"Oh there's no need for formalities, we're practically the same age." Amy chortled. "And who's your cute friend?"

"I'm Alexis Cliffton, nice to meet you as well." the Growlithe smiled.

"Cliffton?! As in, Jerome Cliffton?!"

"Yep that's me."

"My goodness, I never would've expected to meet the daughter of the Rising Sun's Grand Master." Amy said in astonishment.

"Oh really it's no big deal, it's not like I'm royalty or anything." Alexis chuckled.

"Please do come in, I just made a pot of tea." Amy said as the group followed her in.

"She made a pot? But how could she have known we were coming?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe she was gonna drink the whole pot herself?" Alexis guessed.

"Don't be silly. Peep must have saw us coming and let her know." Twig assumed.

"Peep?"

"Her pet Chatot." Hugo clarified before Caesar pulled him close.

"But Amy doesn't know he can talk yet." he whispered.

"But then how could she have guessed we were coming to visit?" Hugo queried as they walked out into the garden before they saw Amy going to sit down at the table, only she had company.

"Eva?!" said Caesar as the group saw none other than Evangelyne sitting with Amy who looked just as surprised.

"B-Boys! I thought you were giving Jerome's Daughter and her friend a tour of the guild."

"We were, but after a little 'incident' at the pool, we thought it would be better to bring them here." Hugo explained. "But why are you here?" the Kirlia's eyes shifted a little before she answered.

"Well I finished my training and decided to come here so I could get to know Amy better."

"Training? You told me you wanted me to tell you all I know about the boys." Amy said.

"Wait, so you fibbed about training so you could secretly gossip with Amy about us?" Twig questioned, before he along with Hugo and Caesar started laughing.

"Eva if you want to learn more about us, you just have to ask." Caesar chuckled as the Kirlia blushed. "You don't need to be secretive about cutting loose."

"Not a word of this to the others, I don't want them thinking I'm lazy." Eva said.

"Enjoying afternoon tea with friends isn't lazy." Hugo snickered. "Speaking of which let's get to it, I want to know all about the rising Sun." he said to Alexis and Daniel who smiled before going to join Amy.

"Lotus, Peep, tea's ready~!" she called as the Cacnea came waddling out of the berry orchard with the Chatot perched on top of his flower. "Alexis, Daniel, this is Lotus Verdant my 'scarecrow' and Peep."

"Good afternoon." Lotus waved to the two who greeted him back. But not too far from the garden, a pair of shining eyes were watching from one of the bushes as it eyed the pokepuffs that had been set up to go with the tea.

"So what's it like being knights?" Hugo asked.

"It's so awesome!" Alexis grinned. "We get to dress up in cool armor, ride Rapidash and Ponyta, save towns and villages and go on all sorts of adventures! Or, at least that's what we plan to do since we just started out." Alexis grinned sheepishly as she helped herself to one of the pokepuffs. "Oh wow! These are so yummy~!" she beamed licking the frosting from her paws.

"Thank you, I made them myself." Amy smiled.

"That's our Amy. Always the talented baker. Just wait till the Blossom festival comes along. She's sure to win first prize in the baking contest." Hugo said with unwavering confidence.

"Oh stoppit." Amy blushed.

"The Blossom Festival?" Daniel queried.

"Well Hanabira village is well known for berry farming." Caesar highlighted. "Each spring all the different trees bust into bloom in the most amazing array of colours and the village holds a great festival fro the occasion. There's games, stories, the baking contest of course among others and at the end there's a huge dance. The five of us go every year."

"It's my favourite event of the year." Lotus said. "It shows how all my hard work protecting Amy's orchard pays off when she uses the berries to make all sorts of goodies."

"But it'll be even better this coming spring since we'll have all our guild mates to spend it with this year." Twig grinned.

"That sounds so fun!" Alexis sparkled with glee. "I'm gonna ask Dad if we can go when it comes around."

"I'm sure he'll say yes. Mr Cliffton never has passed up an opportunity to celebrate." Daniel added. But at that moment the group heard a rustling noise and looked to see something come crawling out of the bush. **Meow~** It was a Meowth, a female one and she appeared to be wild as she was moving on all fours. But what seemed strangest of all was the colour of her fur; it was silvery gray while her paws and the tip of her tail were white.

"What kind of Meowth is that? It's grey." Daniel queried.

"Maybe she's old." Alexis assumed earning a collection of sighs from the others.

"Hi there, kitty." Twig said, stretching out his tail to pet her earning a purr from the Meowth. "A new resident of yours, Amy?"

"No. First I've seen of this little one." the Buneary replied. The wild Meowth glanced among the group before it spotted the last pokepuff which Alexis was about to eat. The cat crouched to the ground and with a flying leap jumped over the table, snatching the treat right out of Alexis' paws.

"HEY!" the Meowth stopped to look back with the puff in its mouth before it jumped over the fence and ran off. "That's mine give it back you little thief!" Alexis barked as she began to chase after the scratch cat Pokemon.

"Alexis wait!" Daniel called as he ran after his friend with Team Monkeybone close behind him as Amy, Lotus and Eva looked on in surprise.

"Should we go after them?" Amy asked the Kirlia who sipped her tea casually.

"I think they're quite capable of reigning in that pup. There's no cause for alarm."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Lotus agreed.

"Anyway where were we?" Eva asked continuing the conversation.

XXX

The four boys chased after Alexis who continued to pursue the Meowth who'd stolen her pokepuff until the wild Pokemon had run into the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the village, though this didn't phase the Growlithe in the slightest as she kept going and eventually the boys had lost sight of her and were now searching the forest for any sight of the rambunctious pup.

"We need to find her before she gets into trouble and fast!" Daniel said nervously.

"Hey there's nothing to worry about we'll find her." Twig reassured.

"Oh yeah, sure." Hugo grinned forcefully before he began to mutter quickly. "I mean we're only looking out for the daughter of the Grand Master of the Rising Sun who's also friends with our Grand Masters whom haven't been in contact with him for seventeen odd years and are only now finally being given the chance of reconnecting with him though it could all possibly be ruined if his daughter ended up in some terrible situation that could possibly cost her her life and the fact that it happened on our watch would not only get us banished from the Order and locked up but we'd also ruin any future chances of Jerome, Johan and Magnus bonding ever again."

"Ok now you're just being paranoid!" Caesar snapped. "And you're scaring Danny." the Vulpix was indeed sweating bullets at the thought of his best friend in peril. "It's alright, Daniel we'll find her. This forest isn't as dangerous as it used to be."

 **AAAAAAIIIIEEE!** "I spoke too soon."

"ALEXIS!" Daniel shouted as the group followed her voice before they found her standing in a clearing...or rather, a bog.

"Guys!" she called. "I was chasing that Meowth and got stuck in the mud! I think I'm sinking!"

"Alexis don't move!" Hugo shouted. "You'll only sink faster, just stay still, we'll get you out! Guys find something to pull her out with!" the boys hurried around the clearing in search of a branch long enough to reach the sinking Alexis.

"Here!" Daniel held up a large branch as the group hurried to the edge of the bog and began to hold the stick out towards Alexis who reached for it but just as her teeth were about to grab the end. **GRRRRRRRR!** Everyone froze when a fierce growl reached their ears and they looked to see a wild Ninetales prowling out of the forest towards them and it looked hungry.

"Are you kidding me?" Twig muttered before the beast lunged at them forcing them to drop the branch and scatter. "Dammit! We can't save Alexis and fight off that fox at the same time!"

"Twig you and Caesar try and keep Alexis afloat, I'll keep this monster distracted! Daniel you have to go and get help!"

"Me?!"

"You're the fastes, Danny!" Alexis shouted who was now up to her waist in the mud. "Go get Dad and Damien and Uncle Joe and Mag!"

"R-Right! Don't you dare drown!" the Vulpix shouted as he dashed off back towards the village as Hugo faced the Ninetales while Twig and Caesar held out the branch to Alexis who held onto it.

" _Please hurry, Danny._ " she thought.

XXX

Back in the meeting room, Johan and Magnus continued to explain their Order to Jerome and Damien. While the former seemed to be taking in what the Grand Masters were saying, the latter still had his doubts.

"Well, I may be able to accept that there are very wicked Pokemon in this world beyond redemption." Damien said. "But for an entire Order to be built to kill every target. It just seems so savage."

"Killing isn't what we're all about Damien." Johan said. "We know how to be merciful. After all, it's thanks to us that you caught Nero."

"What are you talking about?"

"This was the letter your Uncles sent me last month." Jerome said as he held up the message about Nero from before with the crest of the Order on the back. "Were you not even a little confused to how I suddenly knew of Nero's exact location?"

"That's right." Magnus said to a shocked Damien. "We tipped off your Old Man on Nero's location. See we sent one of our squads to steal back all the treasure he'd looted from the citizens so it could be returned to them. He would be forced to return to Hillingham village for more money so we told Jerry to send a troop to intercept him. Nero may have been a thug and a crook, but he wasn't without hope of change."

"Well it's funny you should say that." Damien began. "Because Nero's dead."

" **He's what?!** " Johan and Magnus said in shock.

"He was found dead in his cell the morning after he was imprisoned." Jerome said. "The guards saw no one but they remember being put to sleep while on watch."

"Now that is peculiar." Magnus murmured.

"Well it certainty wasn't us." Rhett denied. "If we wanted him dead we would've killed him after we raided his hideout rather than hand him over to you. We like our work to be quick and clean so there'd be no point in traveling all the way to your castle to finish off a target we'd tipped you off to."

"Then who killed him?" Damien asked.

"That's something we'd all like to know." Johan answered. "Could there be another guild of assassins we don't know of?" But at that moment a distant scream began to reach them.

"HEEEELLLLP!" the door burst open to reveal a panting and panicked Daniel.

"Danny!" Damien said in surprise.

"ALEXIS! MEOWTH! POKEPUFF! FOREST! BOG! SINKING FAST! NINETALES! TWIG! HELP!" the Vulpix babbled jumbled gibberish like an idiot before Rhett grabbed him by the shoulders.

"SHUT UP! Just take a breath, twerp and explain what's happening!" he snapped as Daniel frozen before doing as he said.

"Alexis is in trouble! She chased a Meowth that stole her pokepuff and fell in a bog in the Forbidden Forest. We tried to save her but a wild Ninetales showed up and attacked us. Twig's trying to keep her afloat and Hugo and Caesar are fending off the Ninetales but they need help!" The Grand Masters and Commanding Officer's faces turned to shock when they heard this before Johan and Magnus leapt to their feet and bolted out of the meeting room.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Damien said as he along with Jerome and Daniel hurried after them.

XXX

"RRRRGGHH I CAN"T PULL YOU OUT!" Twig strained as he gripped the branch from his end to try and keep Alexis from sinking any deeper into the bog who was hanging on for dear life. At the same time, Hugo and Caesar were fighting the Ninetales which was proving to be tougher than they anticipated. The fox Pokemon snarled as it blasted the pair with fire while they attempted to drive it off with their own attacks.

"Shoot! It's bad enough my fire attacks aren't effective against it." Caesar cursed. "Better fall back on my fighting moves." he said before his fists began to glow and he charged at the Ninetales striking it multiple times with quick hard punches. The fox growled angrily but just as Caesar was about to land another hit it flashed its red eyes at stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Caesar? What's wrong, why'd you stop?" Hugo asked before the monkey clutched his head and began groaning in pain as he faced Hugo who was shocked to see one of his eyes was red and glowing.

"Hugo. I forgot, Ninetales can control minds! It's trying to make me attack you!" He shouted as he tried to fight off the fox's mental grip on him.

"GUYS HELP!" Twig called to them as Alexis had now sunk to her neck as the Aipom tried desperately to keep her above the mud. Hugo looked back and forth between the bog and the Ninetales who was advancing to kill Caesar who was still struggling to fend off the mind control.

" _What do I do?! It's gonna get Caesar and Alexis is almost sunk! DAMMIT!"_ KABOOM! Out of nowhere, an enormous fireball struck the Ninetales in its side sending it skidding across the clearing and the red light faded from Caesar's eye who gasped as he regained full control of his body. The group looked to see none other than Magnus aiming one of his cannons at the beats and with him were Johan, Jerome, Damien and Daniel.

"DAD!" Alexis cried but before her Father or Brother could rush to save her, Johan ran tot he edge of the bog and wrapped one of his cable like tails around the pup lifting her safely out of the mud. The Ninetales shakily got to its feet but after taking one look at the group, it knew it stood no chance against them and sped off into the forest.

"Yeah you better get out of here you overgrown scarf!" Caesar shook his fist at the fox. "Dammit! I can't believe I nearly lost control to that thing! And a wild one at that!"

"Don't blame yourself, Caesar." Magnus consoled him. "The Pokemon of this Forest are stronger than the other wild ones."

"Are you alright, Spitfire?" Damien said looking over his sister who was rolling in the grass to get some of the mud off her.

"I'm fine. Just really dirty." she grinned.

"Alexis! Why would you go running off into the forest like that?! And for such a childish reason?!" Jerome demanded.

"Hey I was hungry! And it's not like I was looking for trouble. I thought the Forbidden Forest wasn't that dangerous anymore."

"Usually it isn't." Johan said. "Because we make so many trips through here to get from place to place they usually steer clear of the path, but the forest is still their home so you need to be careful regardless of what you hear."

"Yeah, you're right." Alexis said before she jumped into Johan's arms and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Joey. You saved me." The Electivire chuckled as he returned her hug.

"Hey no one's gonna mess with my family in front of me." He said. Damien stared at the two of them smiling at one another as his mind began to trail back to when he was in his Sister's position. Perhaps his Uncles hadn't forgotten their gentle ways.

"...Uncles." Johan and Magnus turned their heads. "Why did you leave us?"

"You know why, silly." Alexis said. "They went to start their own Order like Dad."

"No you don't understand. I'm asking what pushed them to leave the Rising Sun."

"You were in the Rising Sun?!" Alexis gaped. "But then why would you leave?!" The Grand Masters looked at Jerome who thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Alexis. Have you ever heard of the Hidden Hands?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah! They're a legend! I've been told they're vigilantes who hunt really evil Pokemon. Even worse than the ones we face! I've also heard they're master thieves who only steal from criminals and return the treasure to its rightful owners."

"Well you've certainly heard the better side of our story." Johan grinned.

"Your story? What do you mean?"

"Magnus and I...created the Hidden Hands. We're the Grand Masters of a legendary Order."

"Hahaha! You're funny Uncle Joey! You already have a guild!" Alexis laughed.

"The Silent Mouth is our secret identity." Magnus explained. "Our true identity is the Hidden Hands. We are an Order of thieves and assassins who seek the legends and hunt the evils of this world in secrecy." Alexis and Daniel stared at the Electivire and Magmortar before looking at Team Monkeybone who grinned sheepishly.

"Were the latest members." Twig said. "And all our friends you met at the pool are in it too." The two pups stared at everyone before they both went flying back in comical shock and fell flat on their backs

"AM I DREAMING?!" Alexis gawked.

"Your Uncles are leaders of an Order thought to be a story?!" Daniel gaped.

"But how? When? Where? And most of all WHY?!" Alexis spluttered.

"That's what I'd like to know." Damien said.

"I'm curious too. How _did_ you come to all of this?" Caesar asked.

"And why would you leave an Order as great as the Rising Sun?" Hugo inquired.

"Yes. I think it's time you heard our story." Johan said. "But first, I think it would be better if we told it someplace more comfortable than a bog."

"Agreed." Magnus nodded. "We'll take you to our true guild hall: Mount Regi."

 **To be continued...**


	4. A Family Reunion Part 2

**The Hidden Hands belong to me**

 **The Kyrus Region, Jerome, Damien, Alexis and Daniel belong to XfangheartX**

 **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

Following the little escapade, Johan and Magnus along with Team Monkeybone lead the Rising Sun members through a safe path in the forest towards Mount Regi.

"So your real base is inside a mountain?" Alexis asked as the group reached the base of the towering mass. "But I don't see an entrance."

"That's because you don't have the key." Johan grinned as he raised his glowing hand and shot a beam of energy at the face of the mountain causing a hole to swirl into view.

" **Whoa!** " Alexis and Daniel both stared in awe.

"And only we have the means of learning it." Magnus added before the group made their way inside.

"And no one else has been able to get inside?" Damien questioned.

"If any intruder tries to dig their way in they end up getting scared off by all the ghost types we have living in these tunnels." Johan explained before they entered the vast cave, the Rising Sun members astonished by all the buildings that had been set up but even more so by the gargantuan Regigigas statue that stood at the back of the cave.

"Holy bluk berries! Where did you get a statue like that?!" Alexis gawked at the titanic sculpture.

"Oh you'll get the answer soon enough." Magnus smiled. "But before we get to our story there's a few more old friends your Father and Damien need to see. Right this way." after a few minutes of walking the group arrived at the initiation grounds where they found the members of Johan and Magnus' team. Jerome gasped when he saw them

"Athena, Gozer, Tundra, Sanae and Cutter." he said to the Kecleon, Gengar, Abomasnow, Gardevoir and Ninjask.

"We've been waiting for you, Jerome, Damien." spoke Athena with a smile.

"Been a long time, mate." Gozer grinned as he bumped fists with Jerome. "How are things back in Pyrus?"

"Just as you'd expect them to be. Lively." the Arcanine smiled.

"Damien!" Tundra roared as he hugged him tightly earning a strangled gasp from Damien feeling his bones crushed. "Look how you've grown! You look just like your Father, if he were yellow. HAHAHAHA!"

"It's...nice to see...you too...Tundra." Damien choked while Alexis and Daniel sniggered before they were approached by Sanae who knelt before them.

"You must be Alexis. You're just as beautiful as your Mother." the Gardevoir smiled petting her lovingly.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot." Alexis chuckled.

"And you're Daniel. Alexis' closest friend."

"How did you know?" Daniel asked in surprise. "Can you read minds?"

"No, but I can see the future." Sanae answered.

"Y-You can do what?!" Alexis spluttered.

"Well I can see various outcomes of the future. For example I could've seen you drown in that bog from earlier or if Caesar was fully controlled by that Ninetales to name a few. The futures I see vary in possibility and the likeliest was Johan and Magnus arriving in time to save you."

"Amazing. But, who are you Pokemon? Were you in the Rising Sun too?" said Daniel.

"Yes, we are your Uncle's Elite squad." Cutter buzzed.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHH GIANT BUG!" Daniel screamed when he saw the big cicada and hid behind Sanae.

"What's wrong with him?" Cutter snorted feeling rather offended.

"Sorry, Danny has quite the insectophobia." Alexis explained. "He doesn't mean any offense, he's just always been scared of bugs since he was little."

"Hmph." Cutter huffed still a little peeved. "Well I suppose I can forgive him for that. But you ought to know we're not all out to wrap you up in a web and suck out your brain, kid!"

"I know, sorry Sir." Daniel apologised.

"Well this has certainly turned out to be quite the reunion." Tundra said.

"You can say that again." Gozer agreed as he sighed with nostalgia. "Cripes has it really been seventeen years?"

"And counting." Sanae confirmed.

"Well now that the gang's all back together, we can finally begin." Johan said taking a seat on the grass as Alexis bounded over to curl up beside him.

"Begin what, Cap'n?" Gozer questioned.

"We want to tell Jerome's children our history." Magnus said. "We thought you all would like be a part of it seeing as you were there."

"Well it's not like I have anyone to train today since everyone's partying at the new guild hall." Tundra said.

"Man you kids are in for quite a yarn." Cutter spoke to the young ones.

"Well then. I guess it began like many stories do; a long time ago." Johan began.

 **~~~Thirty Six Years Ago...~~~**

Cynderstohn Village. It seems like any other day as the Pokemon go about their business. At least, that's how it seemed to be until three small Pokemon came racing down the dirt road through the village; a Growlithe, Elekid and Magby.

"I'm gonna beat you guys again! You need to work out that overgrown egg you call a torso, Joey!" the Growlithe laughed as he was out in front of the other two.

"Hey not all of us were lucky to be born with four legs, ya hot dog!" the Elekid snapped back.

"Honestly I don't know why we keep doing this." the Magby panted. "We're just gonna be exhausted when we get to the castle and that means we'll fall behind on our duties. It would be better if we raced from rather than to."

"Aw quit being such a spoilsport, Mag. It's not like we're running late or anything." the Growlithe said as he held up a watch. "We've got fifteen minutes see?"

"Jerry...YOUR WATCH ISN'T TICKING!"

"WHAT?! GAH WHAT TIME IS IT THEN?!"

"YOU NITWIT!" the three panicking Pokemon are none other than a twelve year old Jerome and two thirteen year olds Johan and Magnus who had only now realised they were running late for their chores at the castle of the Rising Sun.

"You said you got that piece of junk fixed on Saturday!" Johan shouted at Jerome.

"Hey! That 'piece of junk' was from my Uncle! And the watchmaker's was closed!"

"It doesn't matter!" Magnus broke them up. "Let's just get to the castle before we get in even more trouble." the three friends ran as fast as they could until they reached the grand castle of the Rising Sun. Upon arriving, they were greeted by a heavily armored Hariyama who didn't look too pleased to see them judging by his folded arms and narrowed eyes.

"Um, hehe, morning Sir Fisk." Jerome grinned.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" the fighting type thundered his breath alone nearly blowing the pipsqueaks away. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"It was Jerry's fault, his watch was broken!" Johan pointed.

"YOU NARC!"

"I don't care who's at fault you're all just as late!" Fisk snapped. "You need to learn to be responsible in this Order even if you are just apprentices! If you ever want to be knights like me you need to step up your game!"

"Like we'd want to be big, loud and have first class bad breath." Johan muttered. **KONK!** The Elekid was struck on the head by the Hariyama's giant fist causing a huge bump to swell from between his prongs.

"Shut your mouth, Johan! For your tardiness you can turn around and walk right back the way you came! Go to the blacksmiths and pick up that cart of broadswords we requested. The walk should give you some time to think about what you've done. Do I make myself clear?!"

" **Sir, yes Sir!** " the three saluted.

"Good, then get on with it! And get that watch fixed, Jerome!" Fisk said before taking his leave as the trio turned on the spot and began to make the walk back to town.

"Word to the wise, Jerry. Next time you look at your watch, MAKE SURE IT'S TICKING!" Johan ranted at the Growlithe.

"Fine then you be time keeper from now on, plug head!" Jerome barked back.

"Both of you zip it! let's just get this over with!" Magnus interjected as they reached the village with the blacksmith in sight.

"Just how much longer are we gonna be doing chores like this?" Jerome asked. "Grand Master Marcus said he saw potential in us and yet we've been apprentice for almost a year now. What does it take to become a real knight?!"

"Well time for starters." Magnus began. "And besides look at us. We're no where near strong enough to fight in any battles yet."

"Hey I'm not itching to charge into war or anything." Jerome retorted. "I just want a chance to prove myself."

"We'll get our chance, Jer." Johan said putting his arm around the Growlithe. "Let's just get this errand done and then hopefully we'll get some training in the afternoon."

"Yeah, alright." Jerome muttered in agreement, but just as they were reaching the blacksmiths they heard what sounded like...sobbing?

"Huh? Who is that?" Johan asked as the three listened.

"It's coming from over there." Magnus pointed behind one of the other buildings. The boys followed the noise and peered behind the building to find a small Buneary curled up in a ball sniffling and hiccuping to herself as she wiped her eyes attempting to stop the tears. She looked to be no older than seven and was wearing a little green dress with a bow in her ears.

"Mama...Papa." she sniffed.

"Well now what's all this then?" Johan asked as the boys approached the little girl.

"Hello there, what's the matter?" Jerome asked as the Buneary looked up at them.

"...Lost." she said through her sobs.

"Oh there, there." Johan said petting her gently. "Don't worry I'm sure your parents are close by."

"N-No. I'm not lost." the Buneary said. "I've lost my Mama and Papa."

"You've lost your parents?" Magnus asked.

"Uh-huh. We were in the forest gathering herbs but when we were on our way home I looked back and suddenly they were gone. I got scared so I ran here to find help, but I'm from Hillingham so I don't know what to do!" she began to cry again but then she suddenly noticed the symbols on the boy's uniforms.

"Wait! That crest! It's the mark of the Rising Sun! Are you three knights?! Please, you have to help me find my Mama and Papa!"

"Oh we'd love to help you young lady, but-" Magnus was silenced by Jerome's paw over his mouth as the Growlithe flashed a grin at the puzzled Buneary.

"Excuse us, fro one moment, please." he said before pulling Johan and Magnus into a huddle. "Guys don't you see? This is the chance we've been waiting for!" he whispered.

"But we're only apprentices. We're not allowed on official missions yet." Magnus said. "And what about the errand? If we don't get this job done we'll be in even more trouble."

"Maybe we should take her back with us and tell Master Marcus so he can send a squad to help her." Johan suggested.

"What are you guys, nuts?! This is our chance to prove we've got what it takes. If we pull this off we'll surely get promoted to certified knights."

"And if we don't, we could get kicked out of the Order for insubordination and possibly endangering a citizen." Magnus argued.

"Have a little faith in yourself, Mag, jeez." Jerome rolled his eyes. "Fisk said we needed to step up our game and take responsibility. Well let's start right here right now. Who's with me?!" Jerome said putting his paw into the circle. Johan and Magnus looked at each other before the former grinned and put his hand and the latter soon followed after sighing before they turned to face the Buneary.

"We'll find your parents, Little Miss." Jerome grinned proudly. "As knights of the Rising Sun we will not fail you. Now then, where did you last see your folks?"

"Not too far inside that forest." the Buneary replied.

"Do you have anything that belongs to them? If I can get a scent on them we'll be able to find them easier." Jerome said as the Buneary held up a bag she was carrying.

"It's my Mama's herb satchel. It was all I found after they vanished. Jerome trotted over to the her before he sniffed the bag deeply. There were many herbs mixed in with it so it was difficult to single out the Mother's scent but he eventually grasped it and looked to the nearby woods.

"They're still there. we can find them come on!" he grinned as eh ran off with the others in tow.

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank us yet. Wait till you're back in your parent's arms." Johan suggested as they entered the forest. "I'm Johan by the way."

"And I'm Magnus."

"Jerome Cliffton." the Growlithe said over his shoulder as he sniffed the path following the trail.

"I'm Daisy." the Buneary introduced herself. But just then Jerome held up his paw halting the group.

"What is it? what do you smell?" Johan asked as Jerome sniffed the air deeply.

"Lopunny. Two of them." he identified.

"Mama and Papa." Daisy confirmed.

"They're just beyond these bushes. But they're not alone." Jerome said as the group crept closer and looked to see a large iron cage with a wild Gogoat towing it. Riding the cage cart was a Golem and Throh and inside the cage were a male and female Lopunny who both looked dreadfully frightened the male trying to comfort his wife as best he could.

"Stop crying back there!" the Throh snapped at her. "No one's coming to save you so shut up till we reach Barraki."

"They're going where?" Magnus asked.

"I've heard stories there's a great underground black market in the Naru Desert. All the lowest forms of scum hang out there to do Arceus knows what crimes." Johan said. "If we let them take those Lopunny they'll never see daylight again."

"Mama. Papa." Daisy whimpered

"What do we do? Should one of us go get help? Those two look pretty tough." Magnus said.

"We can take 'em it's three against two." Jerome grinned.

"You're being cocky again, Jer." Johan muttered. "You know I can't fight ground types and I only know electric moves so far."

"Then you take the Throh I'll handle the Golem and Mag you free Daisy's parents." Jerome instructed.

"No! Our top priority is freeing the parents. There must be another way that doesn't involve us or them getting killed." Magnus thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Guys I've got an idea." he pulled Jerome and Johan close and whispered to them.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Jerome questioned.

"It has to. It's the only way we can assure Daisy and her family are safe." Magnus answered. "Just trust me. We can do this." the three nodded before facing Daisy.

"Stay here. Your Mama and Papa are gonna be fine." Johan said and they walked into the clearing before Daisy could stop them. "HEY! ASSHOLES!" the Golem and Throh immediately looked to see them. "Let those Lopunny go right now!"

"Well look what we've got here; three little runts too far from home." the Golem said mockingly.

"Look shrimps. We're on a tight schedule here so get lost before we throw you in with these two." the Throh threatened.

"Oh? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Magnus asked. "We know you're taking those Loppuny to be sold as slaves but how much do you think the black market will pay for 'em? You'll be lucky if they even sell at all." the two traffickers looked at each other before Magnus continued. "But us on the other hand...a Magby, Elekid and Growlithe. Unless you're incredibly stupid, you know what we evolve into." the Golem looked at his partner in crime as the image of a Magmortar, Electivire and Arcanine crossed his mind and the thought of the high price they fetch.

"GRAB THEM!" he said but before the Throh could go for them Johan raised his hand.

"Hold it! I doubt you'll be able to fit all five of us int hat little cage so let's make a deal. You let the happy couple go and take us instead."

"Done." the Throh replied before he opened the cage and threw the Loppuny out before grabbing the boys putting them in place.

"You fiends! Let those kids go!" the male one shouted.

"Those kids, just saved you and your wife from a life of slavery so I suggest you get out of here before we change our minds. You wouldn't want to make their sacrifice meaningless, would you?" the Golem sneered before snapping the reigns and the cart trundled on.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Jerome called tot he couple who watched them go with anguish.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that after being branded, kid." the Throh said. The couple watched their saviours be towed away until a little voice called to them.

"MAMA! PAPA!" they wheeled around to see Daisy running toward them.

"DAISY!" the Mother cried as the Buneary leapt into her arms and the family embraced each other in reunion. "OH my baby! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm so glad you're free!"

"But what are you doing here? How did you find us?!" the Father asked.

"It was those boys. They're knights of the Rising Sun and helped me find you! But I didn't know they'd swap places with you!"

"Those poor kids. They're not much older than you and yet they gave themselves up to save us." the Mother said.

"We have to help them! The castle isn't far from here, let's hurry!" the Father said before they began to rush back to Cynderstohn as fast as they could.

XXX

Back at the castle Fisk was pacing about the courtyard waiting for the boys to return with the broadswords.

"Where are those slackers?! They should've been back by now." he grumbled when he noticed something approaching the gateway fast. " _Oh? Are they finally here?_ " he thought until it was in fact Daisy and her parents.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!" he Mother cried.

"Whoa-whoa! Slow down there, what's wrong?" Fisk asked as he tried to calm them.

"Three of your knights have been taken captive by traffickers!" Daisy's Father said.

"WHAT?!"

"My parents were capture by these mean Pokemon but three of your knights gave themselves up in exchange for them!" Daisy explained.

"GRAND MASTER!" Fisk shouted. "We have a serious situation!" soon after he called, a robed Lucario came running out of the castle. This was Grand Master Marcus Sirius IV.

"What is it, Fisk?"

"Three of our knights gave themselves up to Pokemon traffickers to free this family!" the Hariyama said.

"They did what?! Well this is terrible we have to find them immediately!" Marcus exclaimed. "Do you know who they were? Did they give their names?" he asked the rabbit family.

"Yes I know!" Daisy spoke. "They said their names were Jerome, Johan and Magnus." Marcus and Fisk went silent when she said this before the the latter growled in frustration.

"THOSE FOOLS! I give them one job to do and they go trying to play heroes!"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"I sent them to town to pick up the broadswords we requested as punishment for being late but instead they do this and now they've got themselves caught! I just know Jerome talked them into this! That boy's getting too big for his britches."

"They aren't far from here!" Daisy's Mother piped up. "My Husband and I were caught in the forest just beyond the village and I'm sure they're still there if we hurry we can catch up to them."

"Fisk come with me." Marcus ordered. "You lot return to your homes, we'll handle this." he added to the family before he and Fisk took off after the boys. " _They willingly offered themselves as slaves to reunite this family._ " he thought.

XXX

Back in the forest the cart was quietly making its way down the road while the trio sat in the back whispering to each other.

"Ok, you guys remember the plan?" Magnus said to which they nodded. "Ok then form the tower." With that Jerome hopped onto Magnus' back and he onto Johan's shoulders.

"What are you doing back there?" The Golem asked.

"Oh don't you know? We're performers. We thought we'd just practise one of our acts to pass the time. We call this one the 'Static Stack Up.'" Johan said as he balanced his friends on his shoulders while whirling his arms.

"And why is it called that?" The Throh asked suspiciously.

"This is why!" Johan answered back before he slammed his fists into the metal floor of the cage sending our a blast of electricity through the cart paralysing the traffickers and spooking the Gogoat which took off quick as lightning. "Now, Magnus!" The Magby and Jerome hopped down from Johan before Magnus ran to the bars of the cage and began spitting lava onto them melting them instantly.

"No cage can withstand my heat." He grinned. "Let's go!" The three then jumped out of the now melted cage before facing the enemy who were starting to approach them.

"You little bastards! You tricked us!" The Golem snarled.

"I knew there was something off about you just giving yourselves up like that!" The Throh cursed.

"That's right, this was our plan all along!" Jerome said. "Or rather Mag's plan. We had to get you as faraway from that family as we could so you wouldn't pull any hostage tactics. Now we can go full out in taking you both down!"

"Good luck with that! There may be three of you but we've got the type advantage!" said the Golem.

"Don't underestimate us!" Johan grinned but as they prepared to attack something blue and glowing shot right passed the trio and struck the Golem in the chest sending him flying.

"What the hell was that?!" The Throh said in shock.

"An aura sphere." Jerome whispered. "But that can only mean..." Before he could finish his sentence two blurs came speeding out of the foliage as one seisen the Throh by the arm and swung him into the ground KOing him. They were revealed to be Fisk, who'd attacked the Other fighting type, and Marcus who grabbed the Golem and pulled him up.

"The two of you are under arrest for attempted Pokemon trafficking!" He said before he and Fisk tossed the both into the cage while the latter bent the remaining bars to fill the melted hole.

"Yeah! Way to go you guys!" Johan praised the two Knights but he soon shrank back when turned to face the group with frowns. "Good job?"

"So, mind explaining to me why you three posed as official knights and took on a pair of traffickers?" Marcus asked.

"Even when I tasked you with collecting that order?" Fisk added. The boys gulped nervously before Jerome answered.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Even if it meant disobeying you, Sir Fisk. Daisy's parents were gonna be sold and we would've lost them if we went back to the castle for help. It was the only way we could assure their safety."

"I know we're only assistants but we thought this could also be our chance to prove ourselves." Johan explained. "We wanted to show you we have what it takes to be real knights and not just chore boys."

"But even so we still disobeyed you so if you feel we deserve to be kicked out for insubordination then I guess that's all we deserve." Magnus said. "But to be honest if disobeying to do what's right is all it takes to get suspended from the Order...then we don't think it's worth being in." Marcus and Fisk looked at each other before they nodded and faced the trio.

"Well. We have only two words to say to you." Marcus said.

" _No regrets, no regrets, no regrets!_ " Johan thought.

" _It was fun while it lasted, guys._ " Magnus whimpered in his head.

" _So long dream, this is where we part._ " Jerome bid his future adieu before Fisk spoke.

"You pass."

" **...HUH?!** " the trio gawked.

"You. Pass." Marcus repeated.

"Pass?! B-But we-" Johan tried to speak.

"Yes you disobeyed an order from me, but at the same time you did what I hoped of you. You stepped up your game and took responsibility." Fisk said.

"It's true insubordination isn't encouraged." Marcus started. "But abandoning those in need is something far more unforgivable. You three were willing to risk your lives in every definition if it meant reuniting Daisy with her Mother and Father. That takes true heart and that's something this Order values above all else."

"So...you mean?" Jerome began to grin which the Knights returned in full.

"I'm promoting you to certified Knights of the Rising Sun." Marcus declared. The three friends beamed at each other before they cheered.

"WE DID IT! WE'RE OFFFICIALY KNIGHTS! Jerome whooped as they jumped for joy.

"Congratulations boys." Fisk grinned. "Now...GET THOSE SWORDS TO THE CASTLE!"

" **YES, SIR!** "

XXX

And so it was that after returning home and receiving thanks from Daisy and her parents the boys were presented with official armor styled to their form. Jerome was emblazaned in a scarlet and gold suit while Johan's was gold and black with swirled fo silver and Magnus' was coloured orange and bronze. All three knights were now sitting together on the castle walls staring at the night sky together.

"Well we made it, guys. I'm closer than ever to achieving my dream." Jerome grinned.

"There you go again. Give yourself twenty years before you talk so confidently." Johan smirked.

"Grand Master is a high goal for a reckless pup like you." Magnus snickered.

"Oh thanks for the support." Jerome muttered as the other two laughed before Johan spoke.

"You know guys. We've been through a lot together over the years. We all met in this village. Went on adventures in the woods together. Joined the Order and now here we are."

"I know. We're still young and yet we've made it this far already." Magnus agreed.

"That's why I have a proposition for you both." Johan said before he pulled out a bottle and three cups.

"Is that sake?!" Jerome asked surprised.

"Yeah I swiped a bottle fromt he cellar." Johan grinned.

"Well we've disobeyed once. What's one more?" Magnus asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Magnus?" Jerome questioned.

"Look. Like I said we've been through a lot of things together and now that we're proper knights we're bound to go through even more together." Johan said. "We're a team and we've always got each other's backs but there may be times we have to work alone or maybe even have our own squad to command. So I say, to commemorate this moment, we exchnage this drink between ourselves as brothers. That way, even if we're apart at times, we'll always be connected no matter what comes our way. What do ya say?" the Magby and Growlithe glance at each other before they smiled and looked back at the Elekid. No words were needed as Johan poured out a cup for each of thema nd heald his forward.

"From this point on we're brothers to the end."

"No matter what happens." Magnus said holding his cup over Johan's.

"The bond we share will never break." Jerome grined with his cup above Magnus' before they drank. And so began the great journey these three would take their friendship closer than ever.

 **~~~Back to the Present~~~**

"So that's how you became my Uncles?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, and that was only the beginning." Magnus replied.

"You know the way you're telling it, Dad sounds kinda like me."

"Well that's only cause he was. You can't imagine how bullheaded and crazy he was back then." Johan grinned.

"Hey! You were plenty reckless yourself!" Jerome rebutted.

"So what happened next? What was it like after you became fully fledged knights?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Well we were a lot like Damien." Johan started. "As the years passed we became commanding officers with our own squads. But one years a couple of new faces came into our lives."

 **~~~32 Years Ago...~~~**

"GET MOVING! I want all the valuable of this town in the bag or we start burning your homes down!" a little town in western Pyrus is being raided by a gang of thugs lead by a gruff looking Rhyhorn . The frightened townspeople can only watch as his associates swipe everything shiny they can get their hands on and stuffing them in bags.

"That's the last of it now let's get out of here." the Rhyhorn said to his group until one of them, a Pinsir, began to hop about on the ground hissing sharply.

"What are you doing?" the Rhyhorn asked.

"Can't you feel that?! The ground's red hot! I feel like I'm standing on a frying pan!" the Pinsir said trying to keep feet form touching the earth as little as he could.

"But it feels fine to me." the Rhyhorn said but then he noticed the earth beneath his crony was starting to grow redder and brighter before **BOOM!** A pillar of fire erupted form the spot engulfing the bug type. Everyone yelped in surprise before the flames stopped and standing there, holding a charred but still alive Pinsir by his foot, was a Magmar.

"What's up?" he asked the Rhyhorn whose eyes widened when he saw the crest on the fire types armor.

"THE RISING SUN!" he shouted. "RUN FOR IT!" the gang of thieves began to run with the loot in tow but as they did so a purple blur suddenly flew at a fleeing Mienfoo and...licked him causing the fighting type to freeze like a statue and fall flat on his back. The Magmar grimaced slightly.

"Gozer you know I find that disgusting." he said as the blur took the shape of a sniggering Haunter.

"Hey put's 'em down don't it, Cap'n?" he laughed. The rest of the thieves continued to run but then a soothing music began to reach their ears causing their step to slow and their eyes droop before they all collapsed in a snoring heap.

"Nicely done, Tundra." the Magmar said as a little Snover came into view form behind a nearby bush a grass whistle to his mouth.

"All in a day's work, Magnus." the Snover replied. Yes this was none other than Magnus, now seventeen years of age and Captain of his own platoon.

"Here are your valuables, Sirs and Madams." he said as he, Gozer and Tundra returned with the stolen goods and the criminals bound but still asleep.

"We can't thank you enough, Captain Magnus." a Bidoof praised the knight.

"Hey it's what we do." the Magmar smiled. "You lot take care now, we're headed back to HQ." the three knights walked off with the citizens waving and cheering them.

"Another job well done, Mag." Gozer patted his Captain on the back. "I wonder how things are going on Joe's end?"

"Ah we'll find out when he gets back. He can handle himself, especially with his tam backing him up." Magnus said.

XXX

In another part of the country, a band of rogues were gathered in a cave looking over a chart. Among them were a Sneasel, Cacturne, Tyrogue and Seismitoad.

"Alright you remember the plan? We head for Cynderstohn at nightfall and invade the castle by tunneling underneath it. Grand Master Marcus' head will be ours." the Seismitoad grinned sinisterly.

"You really think we can pull off a job like that?" the Sneasel questioned doubtfully. "He's not the Grand Master for nothing you know."

"Which is why we'll kill him in his sleep. It's the best chance we have of getting near him." the Tyrogue explained.

"And that poison you got from the black market is legit?" the Cacturne checked.

"Yep. Concentrated Drapion venom. We slip this in him and he's good as dead." the Seismitoad confirmed holding up a bottle of the aforementioned fluid. But then, all of a sudden the bottle was swiped from his hand out of thin air and began to float away across the cave.

"What the?! HEY! Give that back!" the amphibian shouted at the invisible thief as he and his goons chased after the bottle leading them out of the cave.

"Look!" the Tyrogue pointed as the rogues looked to see a strange red zigzag ring hovering beneath the bottle.

"What the hell is that?" the Sneasel asked before a green shape began to fade into view with the zigzag encircling its body before a young Kecleon appeared before them clutching the poison in her hand.

"Looking for something?" she smirked. **Smash!** The bottle shattered as she threw it to the ground.

"NO! You slimy little lizard I'll kill you!" the Seismitoad screamed in anger of his foiled plan.

"Hey Boss! What's that on your back?" the Cacturne spoke up pointing to what looked like a giant four legged white ant that had suddenly appeared on the Seismitoad's back. But before he could even notice the insect it sunk its fangs into his skin.

"GAAAAHH!" instantly his body was engulfed by a green light and soon he began to grow weak as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees panting heavily.

"BOSS! What did you do to him?!" the Sneasel cried as the large insect scuttled off of the Seimitoad revealed to be a Nincada.

"I've sapped every ounce of strength from your leader. Lucky thing I know giga drain." he said. "NOW!" the rest of the rogues wheeled around when they heard a battle cry and looked to see two more Pokemon leap from above the cave. One was a shiny Kirlia in violet armor while the other was an Electabuzz in gold and black armor. The former raised her glowing hand causing the Tyrogue to become enveloped in pink light before she began to toss him around like a rag doll and then flung him at the Sneasel knocking the dark ice type to the ground. Meanwhile the Electabuzz's fist became engulfed in flames before he struck the Cacturne in the gut with a fiery **POW** knocking him out instantly.

"Now what was that about attempting to assassinate our Grand Master?" he asked the Seismitoad who though exhausted managed to remain conscious. "Face it. A bunch of cocky dumbasses like you couldn't hope to kill a knight of the Rising Sun let alone old mon Marcus." the Electabuzz grinned as he cracked his knuckles and began to approach the toad. "I'll make this last one count for Jerome. He'd love to beat you for making such threats." **SLISH-SLASH!** The Seismitoad was hit by a flurry of glowing green leaves which finally brought him down as he collapsed with swirly eyes. The Electabuzz chuckled as he looked back at the Kirlia who'd been the one to make the attack.

"Beat me to it again, Sanae. You're as sharp as ever." the Kirlia smiled.

"Well you were the one to train me, Captain." she said shyly.

"And well done to you as well, Athena, Cutter."

"The pleasure's ours, Johan." the Nincada saluted to the now seventeen year old Johan who like his brother Magnus had become a Captain with a loyal team of trainees; Athena the Kecleon, Cutter the Nincada and Sanae the Kirlia.

"Alright big, fat and potentially ugly, let's go for a walk." Johan said as he tied up the Seismitoad and began to drag the brute behind him. "You can think about what you planned to do on the way to prison. Can you guys grab the others?"

"As always we get the leftovers." Athena muttered hoisting the Sneasel over her shoulder while Cutter picked up the Tyrogue and Sanae levitated the Cacturne.

"A shame Jerome had to miss out on this job. He would've loved to rough these thugs up." the Nincada said.

"Yeah, but Master Marcus gave him an important mission." Athena replied.

"It's been two days since Victor went missing. I hope he's still alive." said Sanae with concern.

"I know he's a jerk but Jerry feels responsible for him. Those two fought all the time when we were young." Johan spoke. "Plus the guy's a brick wall, he won't go down easy. Wherever he is he's sure to come home sooner or later."

XXX

Just as they had said, Jerome, now an Arcanine, was indeed searching for his comrade, Victor the Houndoom. The two had met as cubs during their early years int he order and had been close rivals for years. But a couple of days ago Victor had abruptly vanished without a trace during the war. As such, Jerome had been searching all over Pyrus for him since but so far he'd had no luck. The Arcanine was currently riding atop his Rapidash through the dirt roads of a nearby town close to Cynderstohn to carry out his latest search for Victor but little did he know he was soon to have a fateful encounter.

Just up ahead three female Pokemon were making their way down a different street; a Glameow, Vespiquen and another Arcanine. Their names were Samantha, Zelda and Alexia and the three friends were chatting amongst themselves when Jerome came galloping passed them failing to notice the puddle of mud which lay before them. SPLATTER! The muddy water spattered the three girls as the knight's Rapidash sped through the puddle causing a scream of shock to come from the ladies.

"HEY YOU JERK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Samantha shouted causing Jerome to reign his horse and hurriedly dismount it.

"Oh I'm so sorry, ladies I didn't see...you...there." his words slowed to a crawl when his eyes fell upon Alexia. Despite being caked in mud all the young man could see before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. In fact, he'd become so infatuated by her prettiness he couldn't hear her chewing him out.

"This is one of my favourite outfits you reckless idiot! Are you even listening to me?!" she asked when she noticed the look he was giving her. "And wipe that smile off your face!"

"Hey Alexia look!" Zelda pointed to Jerome's armour. "This guy's a knight! He must be from the Rising Sun!"

"Is that so?" Alexia asked. Jerome had snapped out of his love struck state by this point and smiled proudly.

"That's right. Captain Jerome Cliffton of the Rising Sun. Pleasure to meet you, milady." he introduced himself though Alexia didn't seem impressed in the slightest.

"Che. Well that explains your stupidity and recklessness." she muttered. Jerome frowned a little when he heard this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I could only expect such clumsy carelessness from a Pokemon reigning from an order as pathetic as the Rising Sun. That Order is nothing but trouble!" Alexia spat.

"Hey!" Jerome shouted back angrily. "The Rising Sun are a noble, valiant and just group who protect and serve the innocent! My mentor and Brothers are in that Order!"

"Well my Father doesn't seem to think that! Whenever you knights are around all you do is make a mess wherever you go! The Rising Sun are nothing but a bunch of riffraff!"

"How dare you?!" Jerome snarled. "You don't know a damn thing about the Rising Sun you ignorant bitch! And your old man must be going senile if you're taking his word for it!" **SOCK!** Jerome's face was met with Alexia's fist sending him back a few feet. The Arcanine sat up after a couple of seconds, seemingly unphased, as he glared at the female with considerable rage, wiping the trace of blood from his nose.

"Oh now it's on." he said before he charged at Alexia and struck her back. **POW!** Her friends gasped when she hit the ground.

"Alexia!" Samantha cried as she got back up.

"You bastard!" **FWOOOOSH!** She shot a stream of fire form her mouth at Jerome who leapt away from it before countering with his own flamethrower. **BOOM!** The two fire attacks crashed into each other as a huge cloud of smoke erupted from the collision while the two Arcanine remained standing.

"...Not bad...woman." Jerome panted as did Alexia.

"You knights are certainly strong. I'll give ya that much."

"Then are you ready to apologise for insulting us?"

"I have nothing to apologise for!"

"THAT'S IT!" Jerome snapped before he tackled Alexia and the two began rolling around the muddy road as they wrestled each other. But then...

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!" the two immediately stopped to see none other than Marcus approaching them on his own shiny Rapidash. "Jerome why are you picking fights when you should be looking for Victor right now?!"

"Well I was, Sir, until I accidentally splashed this bitch and her friends as I rode passed them."

"What was that?!" Alexia snapped.

"I tried to apologise but then she insulted our entire Order. She called us riffraff who leave a mess wherever we go. She insulted you, Joe, Mag, Victor everyone and she's yet to apologise!" Marcus turned his gaze to the female Arcanine who couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the Lucario before he spoke.

"Young lady. For what reason would you have to give us such a description?" he asked calmly. Alexia gulped before she answered him.

"Because whenever your knights are in town fighting rogues and whatnot my Father's property is repeatedly damaged from their recklessness. He's had to repair his store and produce several times because of them." Marcus looked at her for a few moments before he reached into his saddle bag.

"Ms Alexia." he began. "Exactly how many times has this happened? If you can recall."

"About...four or five times. All of them quite impactful." Marcus nodded, having listened, before he retrieved a large bag of coins and tossed it to her.

"There's about a hundred thousand poke in there." he said. "I'm not much of a money expert but it should be enough to cover the expenses." Alexia and Jerome both gaped in shock. "And I would also like to give you my sincerest apologies on behalf of those responsible. The Rising Sun does not stand for such behaviour and I will assure it doesn't happen again, Ms Alexia. I hope you and your Father will forgive us." the Arcanine stared at the Lucario incomprehensive of the situation.

"Now if you'll pardon us, Jerome and I have a search to continue. Come, Jerome." Marcus said as Jerome mounted his steed and followed after his mentor leaving the girls behind.

"Wow. That Marcus guy's a real noble." Samantha commented.

"Seems Jerome wasn't full of hot air with what he said about the Rising Sun." Zelda added as Alexia watched the pair ride off.

XXX

After searching for a few more hours but without seeing hide nor hair of Victor, Jerome and Marcus rode back to Cynderstohn where they were greeted by Johan and Magnus along with their troops.

"No luck finding Victor then?" Magnus frowned.

"Unfortunately." Jerome confirmed before noticing the mound of bound criminals. "Seems you guys had better luck than me though."

"Piece of cake." Johan grinned kicking the Seismitoad. "This fat one was plotting to kill Gramps in his sleep."

"Was he now?" Jerome glared. "Well he can wallow in his failure while in prison. Nice job, Joe."

"Agh I can't take the credit, it was Sanae and Cutter who took him out."

"Oh no there's no need to flatter me, Captain." the shiny Kirlia blushed profoundly. But at that moment a galloping noise reached the groups ears before they spotted another Rapidash approaching the gate.

"Clear the way, Pokemon~!" its rider called as they skidded passed the group to a halt a cage of rogues being towed behind them which included a Croconaw, Shiftry and Glalie. The knight leapt down from their horse before removing their helmet revealing themselves to be a female Combusken.

"J-Jinmay! Welcome back." Johan smiled.

"Hi, Joe. Hey everyone. Wow looks like you caught a big haul today."

"You're one to talk." Tundra commented. "All three of these by yourself? Even a water type?"

"They were all talk after I introduced them to my feet." Jinmay grinned. "Still no sign of Victor, Jerome?"

"Afraid not."

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough. Nothing can keep that dog down. Well I gotta take these thugs to the brig. Catch you later, guys." she said towing the cage off tot he jail block.

"S-See you around, Jinmay!" Johan waved with an awkward chuckle while the others sighed.

"Sheesh, Cap'n. I'm surprised she's the only one who hasn't noticed you've got the hots for her." Gozer muttered.

"Well, maybe there's a chance she doesn't like him that way." Sanae assumed. "I mean there's nothing wrong with just being friends with her, right, Captain?" Johan didn't seem to notice her as he watched Jinmay go before he turned serious.

"No, you know what? I'm not hanging around anymore. If I don't approach her I'll lose her. Jinmay's one of the coolest girls I know and I'm not gonna stand by and watch some musclebound beefcake sweep her off her feet. I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow and get an answer."

"Hehe, I never thought you'd pluck up to ask her, Joe." Jerome snickered. "You're already soft enough crushing on her, you'll turn into a puddle if she starts dating you."

"Oh like you have room to tease him about love, Jerome." Marcus smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that's funny seeing how you were googling over that young lady earlier on."

"HUH?!"

"Oh~? What's this about you and a lady~?" Athena asked.

"Jerome here ran into an Arcanine named Alexia. They got into a little fight but I could see him blushing as we left." Marcus grinned.

"Master please!" Jerome begged.

"Ohoho! That's rich! The bullheaded firespitter going gaga, never thought I'd live to see the day, and I'm already dead!" Gozer laughed.

"I DO NOT love her! She was a stuck up huffy bitch who insulted our Order!"

"Well she was in the right mind. We need to be more careful when fighting rogues or someone may lose their home." Marcus said while Jerome huffed irritably. There was no way he could have feelings for that girl. Sure she was pretty but after encountering her attitude he had no reason to see her again...did he?

XXX

The next morning Jerome began to go about his daily routine like any other day. But try as he might, he couldn't get Alexia out of his head. Despite gettign off on the wrong foot, he couldn't deny the young lady was strong, sassy and prettier than a Florges in spring. What's more, she had this flame about her that he'd never experienced before and the more he thought about her the more he felt bad for getting on such bad terms with her. So, after he'd finished his tasks for the day he rode off to the village Alexia lived in and after seeing her make her way to a small house he casually strolled up to it and knocked on the door which the young lady soon answered. At fist she seemed surprised but her face soon twisted into a frown.

"What do you want?" she snorted. "If you're here for a rematch I'm not interested."

"No, no." Jerome replied. "Look, I had some time to think about what happened yesterday and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for splashing you and insulting you. This Order is like a family to me so I've always been quick to defend it but I should have heard you out first. Please forgive me." Alexia looked at him as he hung his head shamefully before she smiled a little.

"It's alright. I apologise too for insulting your Order like that. I was pompous and small minded to think all of you knights that way." Jerome smiled before she added with a glare.

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." Jerome smiled back at her before they shook paws. "Let's start over. I'm Alexia."

"Jerome. And that's a very pretty name. Perhaps I could introduce you to my friends sometime?"

"I think that would be quite nice." Alexia agreed. "And you know...you're not so bad, for riffraff." she said teasingly.

"Whatever you say...bitch." Jerome grinned in the same tone earning a chuckle from Alexia before she glared and prodded his chest.

"But don't ever, get me muddy, again." the Captain flinched at first before he snorted and let out a laugh which irked her a bit. "What's so funny?! I'm serious!"

XXX

Back in Cynderstohn, Johan was preparing for his date with Jinmay. He'd approached the Combusken and asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner which she casually agreed to. Naturally the Electabuzz was in a complete tizzy over how he was to impress her but luckily he had Magnus to calm him down.

"Look just relax. You'll do fine." he said as Johan was preparing to take the fire type out.

"Yeah I know, I know." the Electabuzz said. "I just never thought this day would come. Part of of me still thinks I'm gonna wake up in bed and this has all been a dream."

"You want me to pinch you?"

"No I'm good." Johan took a deep breath before sighing. "Ok, here I go."

"Good luck." Magnus called.

"Won't need it I hope." Johan answered as he entered the restaurant where Jinmay was waiting for him.

"Hey, Joe!" she waved as Johan took a seat opposite her. "So how'd that mission go?"

"Good, good." Johan replied. "Some big head though he could assassinate Master Marcus but my team and I put him and his goons in their place."

"Awesome! You've really trained your troop well." Jinmay praised. "I should probably consider getting my own squad."

"Nothing wrong with having some friends at your back." Johan grinned. "I don't know how many times Sanae and Cutter have saved my ass. And no one can do stealth like Athena."

"You know you really have grown a lot since you started out as an Elekid."

"Yeah you can thank Jerry for that one. He may have been cocky but the guy has plenty of heart."

"One of the qualities of being part of this Order." Jinmay said. "Now that I look back on it, when I was just a Torchic I never thought I'd have a chance here, especially since I didn't have arms."

"What are you kidding? I thought you were awesome even back then. You were able to use your beak in place of a sword during practice one time. You've always pushed yourself to the limit, Jinny and you've only gotten stronger. Honestly I feel like I'm the one who didn't have a chance at the Order. Heck, I didn't think I had a chance landing a date with you and I'm nervous you might get bored of me before we even get to appetizers and-."

"Joe!" Jinmay interrupted. "Just relax. You don't have to try so hard, I think you're awesome too." she added before giving him a peck on the cheek making him gape in shock. "You're not on a dangerous mission or anything."

"Sorry." Johan chuckled. "I was just so nervous I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy our time together." Jinmay smiled placing her hand on his. "You never told me exactly how you, Jerry and Mag became knights." Johan smiled back at her as he began to tell her the story. But not too faraway the pair were being watched by Sanae and Cutter, the former wearing a sad expression. The Nincada looked at her before placing a gentle claw on her shoulder.

"...I'm sorry, Sanae. I know you'd been planning to ask him out." the shiny Kirlia trembled and shook her head as she faced cutter with a forced smile.

"It's no big deal, Cutter. It was j-just a silly crush. I knew he'd go after Jinmay some day. I-It's not like I thought I really had a ch-chance." she tried to sound strong as her voice continued to break before Cutter pulled her into a hug, patting her back as she gently sobbed on his shoulder.

XXX

And so the months rolled by as the group knights continued to serve and protect their country. But a few things were different from before. For starters, Victor had returned a couple of days later though he seemed different, as though he'd been through hell itself making him colder and more distant from the others which though ti did trouble them they agreed he just needed time to recover from whatever it was he'd been through. But some good changes had come about to the Order as well. Johan and Jinmay for instance had continued their relationship and become quite the couple, often goign out on jobs together and the latter had even joined his squad as they'd become quite the versatile team. As for Jerome, he'd found himself visiting Alexia more and more often. He'd tell her stories of his adventures with his brothers and friends, invite her out for walks and he'd even treat her to a meal sometimes. Anyone could see that the two Arcanine were growing closer with each meeting and while they hadn't exactly become a couple themselves, it was clear both had began to develop feelings for one another but couldn't come forward about them. Luckily, that little roadblock would soon come to an end and in the most unlikely of locations.

"Alright listen up." Marcus spoke. "We've got a battalion of Pokemon from Etoile advancing towards us. An independent rogue from the Dukedom has put together a group and began to march on our country. The group isn't big enough to conquer us but still poses a large threat to the villagers. I'm assigning Captains Jerome, Johan, Magnus, Jinmay, Victor and their troops to head them off. Don't take these enemies lightly, some of them are quite versatile opponents so be prepared."

" **SIR!** " the knights saluted as they prepared for battle. While they suited up, Johan and Magnus looked a each other before taking a small box out of their armory. Inside were two small mechanical cubes, one yellow and one red.

"Do you think this might be the one?" Johan asked.

"We can't rule out the possibility. This is going to be quite the battle and Master Marcus' word must never be taken for granted."

"Maybe so but are we really ready? Sure we'd be stronger, but we'd be slower too. And this would still be a huge decision for us in general. You know we can't come back from it." Magnus thought for a moment before he suggested.

"Why don't we hold onto each others, for safe keeping, and if worse comes to worst we swap. How about that?"

"That's a good idea. At least then we won't have made the choice for nothing." Johan agreed before he pocketed the red cube while Magnus took the yellow one as they armored up and went to join Jerome and the others.

XXX

Alexia sat quietly in her home as she glanced at the clock for the seventh time today. Jerome had made it a habit to drop by at 12:00 and it was nearly two in the afternoon.

"That isn't like Jerome. He's never this late without notice." she said to herself. "Maybe he's held up at the castle." she added before she headed off towards Cynderstohn to meet up with Jerome. But upon reaching the castle, she found neither he nor any of his comrades in sight.

"Alexia?" she looked to see Marcus approaching her. "What are you doing here, my dear?"

"Master Marcus. I don't mean to be a bother, but usually Jerome comes by my house for a visit and he's two hours late. I was wondering where he might be."

"Ah." Marcus' expression turned grim. "He's not here at the moment. He's...on a job, near the border to Etoile."

"Oh. Well do you know when he might be back?"

"I'm afraid not. So sorry."

"I see. Please excuse me." Alexia bowed as she began to leave but when she saw Marcus walk back inside she quietly followed him and saw the Lucario talking with Fisk the Hariyama.

"That friend of Jerome's, eh? I take it you didn't give her the details?" he asked.

"No. I didn't want to worry the poor girl. I may have complete faith in Jerome and the others but we can't rule out the possibility they might die in this battle." Alexia gasped silently.

"I know. Those kids have come a long way but in the end we are all still only Pokemon. I just pray they pull through this fight." Fisk said solemnly. Little did they know the female Arcanine had stolen one of the Rapidash and was now riding towards the location of the battle. She had to help, in any way she could. She couldn't afford to risk losing him.

XXX

A few miles away the platoon of knights were marching towards the the border with Etoile to intercept the band of rogues coming from the other land. As they reached the battlefield they spotted a group of about one hundred and fifty Pokemon lead by a menacing looking Typhlosion riding atop a wild Mamoswine.

"That's it? Only a hundred and fifty?" Gozer rolled his eyes.

"Don't underestimate them. Even if you are immune to fighting and normal types." Athena cautioned.

"Alright, knights! We're in for quite the battle here today!" Jerome said. "We may be strong but we must always be prepared for the worst so watch each other's backs and don't take your eyes off the enemy!"

" **RIGHT!** " the others responded as they faced the enemy.

"Ready?! CHARGE!" Jerome roared before the group charged towards the small army.

"PYRUS IS MINE!" the Typhlosion declared.

"You're even stupider than you look if you think a measly army like that will overthrow a country!" Johan retorted as he raised his electrified fists. **WHAM! KRAKOOM!** The earth began to crack and glow with yellow lightning before it began to rise beneath the enemy forces launching several dozen into the air.

"Oh shit! That's Thunder Drum Johan!" a Sawk gaped at the sight of the Electabuzz beating his chest with a battle cry. But the rogues didn't have time to respond as Magnus struck the earth as well causing pillars of lava to burst from the ground burning several of his opponents who screamed din pain from he searing heat.

"And that's Magnus the Volcano! I heard he fossilised an entire castle in lava!" a Rampardos said.

"We've shaken them, Jer! Go for the leader!" Johan said while punching a Feraligatr. The Arcanine nodded before he began to charge towards the Typhlosion who ordered his Mamoswine to attack Jerome with a hyper beam. **BZAAAAAMM!** The ice type released a blast of monstrous energy at the captain who took a flying leap to avoid it as he flew towards the Typhlosion and kicked him from the back of his overgrown steed. The fire type whistled fast as a number of his cronies surrounded Jerome before he could reach the rogue leader.

"You might have strength but we have numbers. You can't hold out forever!" he said.

"We'll just see about that!" Jerome answered back as he began to fight the enemies who attempted to jump him.

"Take THIS!" Jinmay cried as she delivered a solid mega kick to a Hitmonlee knocking it out. "How's it feel to be outmatched in what you're known for?!" she grinned. About twenty soldiers charged towards Gozer but the Haunter didn't falter as his eyes began to glow blue before the enemies' mirrored the colour and they collapsed into a sleeping pile.

"Now rest easy til you wake up in prison." he cackled before he sent an astral clone of himself through the sleeping crowd causing them to faint as the astral body returned to him now filled with energy from the targets. Elsewhere Cutter had been surrounded by rogues certain they had him trapped but as they were about to jump him the bug burrowed his way underground startling the fiends. They edged toward the hole he'd dug but as they looked into it a blinding burst of light erupted from the hole causing the enemy to fall back in pain clutching their blinded eyes as Sanae emerged form the hole with Cutter close behind her.

"Inefficient. These oafs really think they can conquer us?" she sniffed.

"Well they thought wrong." Cutter agreed. As the band of knights continued to fight the rogues, Alexia was riding toward their location as fast as she could hoping she wasn't too late to help them, or more accurately Jerome. As she galloped across the land she spotted plumes of smoke coming from nearby and as she drew closer she saw a large group of Pokemon battling against ten armored individuals. There was no doubt she'd reached the battlefield and she scanned the area for any sight of Jerome. But at that moment she gasped when she spotted the Arcanine captain battling a Poliwrath, though it seemed he was on the losing end as the tadpole was beating him back and forth across the face.

"not so tough when you fight a water type now, are you?!" the brute laughed as he delivered a left hook to Jerome's face making him spit blood. "I could keep this up all day!"

"So...can I!" Jerome panted back refusing to fall down despite the odds he was against. But just as the Poliwrath was about to deliver the final blow he was struck right int he spiral by beam of green light sending him crashing through a rock. Jerome turned in shock of where the attack had come from and gaped to see none other than Alexia standing before him grinning.

"Need some backup, riffraff?" she asked.

"Alexia...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jerome squawked.

"You're welcome." she muttered back with a frown.

"This is the middle of a battle you shouldn't be here!"

"I was confused when you didn't show up! I went to the castle and overheard Master Marcus saying there was a chance you wouldn't come back! I had to help!"

"You aren't a knight, Alexia I can't allow you to get hurt!"

"Big talk, coming from the guy who was getting his fat ass kicked by that big blue balloon!"

"I was gonna finish him with a bite until you stepped in!"

"Yeah like you were gonna win! You can hardly keep your legs steady!"

"Oh get a bloody room, lovepups!" Johan shouted while punching a Diggersby he had in a headlock. "Or save the bickering for after you get married when we're done here!" the two hounds blushed form his comment.

"You're right! Now's not the time!" Jerome said before turning to Alexia. "If you're gonna fight just stick with me so I can watch your back."

"Only if you let me watch yours."

"Deal!" the two then turned to face the enemy and as they fought Jerome had to admit it helped to have one of his own fighting alongside. They were practically in sync as they plowed through the rows of fiends until they'd reached the Typhlosion leader.

"My comrades have your goons under their feet and now you're dealing with me and her!" Jerome grinned only for the fire type to laugh at him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" **MUUUUUU!** The pair looked behind them to see his Mamoswine charging toward them but as they prepared to attack the neanderthal was tackled by Johan who gripped it by one of its tusks and held it still.

"What are you waiting for?! Take him down while I deal with jumbo over here!" he said as the ice type began swinging him around on its tusk trying to dislodge him trumpeting angrily. Meanwhile, Magnus was locked in combat with a Swampert who was wearing a cocky sneer.

"You may have roasted many of my comrades but this is where you fall, Magmar!" he said before unloading a hydro canon onto Magnus who returned fire with a fire blast. The ferocious flames held at first causing great plumes of steam to form between the two but the hydro canon was surely pushing forward extinguishing the flames fast. Magnus snarled in frustration as he glanced to see Johan was struggling too with his opponent as the Mamoswine had him trapped under on it's huge feet and was building up a hyper beam as he tried but failed to free himself. The Magmar turned away from his brother to see hsi fire was about to give out before he reached for the yellow cube in his pocket. He stared at the item for a moment before looking back to Johan as his face turned serious.

"JOHAN!" the Electabuzz turned sharply when he heard him as she saw Magnus raise the cube. Not needing an explanation, he reached for the red cube and reeled back his arm.

"CATCH!" he shouted back before the two brothers threw the cubes to one another and as they caught them... **SHEEEEEEN!** Everyone stopped fighting when they saw the two Pokemon become enveloped in a shimmering blue and white light which swirled around their forms which then began to change shape growing bigger and bulkier as their armor cracked and shattered from the strain. Johan slowly reach out and gripped the Mamoswine's foot startling it before with a thunderous roar he pushed the beast off him sending its hyper beam straight into the air, while Magnus with a hard swing dissipated the hydro canon shocking the Swampert until the light eventually faded before standing where the Electabuzz and Magmar once were, were an Electivire and Magmortar.

"...Joe? Mag?" Jerome murmured as the two Pokemon looked at him before they both grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well it ain't Mewtwo, Jerry! GAHAHAHAHA!" Johan laughed.

"RAHOHOHO! Save the lame jokes for after we've won, Joe!" Magnus chuckled. The Swampert sucked his teeth at the fire type's attitude.

"Don't think you've won just because you've evolved! I still have the type advantage!"

"There's more to winning that type, boy. Much more." Magnus lectured which snapped the rogue.

"DIE!" he cursed blasting another hydro canon as Magnus pointed on of his arms at the attack before his hand retracted turning his arm into a canon of his own which then unleashed a tremendous burst of fire which upon hitting the hydro canon caused it to evaporate and then engulf the screaming Swampert in flames incinerating him to a charred inert form. Magnus proceeded to casually blow the smoke off his fist before he called to Johan. "Joe! Incoming!" as the Mamoswine rammed into the Electivire pushing him back while he gripped both its tusks causing it to eventually come to a stop.

"Looks like I might need a little juice." he smirked before he began to whirl his two long cable like tails causing his body to surge with electricity which sparked between his antenna as a growl of determination began to build up inside him, his grip tightening on the Mamoswine's tusks as it began to tremble slightly.

"I wonder if you know how to fly, Dumbo?!" Johan asked until with a roar of strength he began to swing the Mamoswine around in circles before he tossed the giant beast far off into the sky as it disappeared with a twinkle. "Guess not." Johan grinned as everyone stared dumbfounded at the act he'd just pulled.

"Joey you look so awesome!" Jinmay cried. "I can't believe you evolved."

"Haha, I know I'm still a little shocked myself." Johan chortled. "You like what ya see?" Jinmay smirked before she replied.

"Let's just say I'm not gonna be far behind. Now let's finish this!" he and she faced the remainder of the Typhlosions troops who were beginning to lose confidence. The aforementioned volcano Pokemon was now combating against the team of Jerome and Alexia.

"Face it. You've lost." the former declared.

"It's not over til it's over! We'll fight to the last mon!" the leader swore. Alexia sighed.

"Fine, guess we'll have to beat it into you." with that the two hounds charged the rogue leader who shot a fire blast at them which the Arcanine dodged as they returned fire striking the Typhlosion directly.

"Got him!" Jerome smirked but as the smoke cleared they gasped to see the fire type concealed in a large green bubble.

"Nice try, but no attack can penetrate my protect!" he grinned. "My turn." he then slammed his paws against the ground before the flames on his back licked the air fiercely. Jerome and Alexia watched curiously but then the ground beneath them began to shake before **BOOOM!** pillars of fire erupted from the earth beneath them as they leaped away in a panic from the surprise attack.

"Crap he knows eruption!" Alexia muttered before turning to Jerome. "Your leg!" the Captain hissed as it was revealed one of his hind legs had been badly burned while escaping the eruption.

"Damn. That's gonna slow me down." he cursed. "And he's using long range attacks, plus there's that shield as well if we get close to him. What do we do?" Alexia glanced between the Typhlosion and Jerome as she thought until she spoke.

"Jerome I think I have an idea." she beckoned him over and whispered to him.

"Are you serious?"

"It's the best shot we have. The others can't help us right now so it's up to us! Now are you with me?!" Jerome nodded. "Then let's do it!" she grinned before Jerome began to run toward the Typhlosion.

"You're not getting anywhere near me!" he said as he prepared for another attack when,

"Yoo-hoo~!" his snapped to face Alexia who winked at him as a flurry of pink heart flew from her eye and struck him causing a blush to crossover his face while Alexia giggled cutely at him. For a few moments he stared at her before he gritted his fangs and shook himself out of the trance just as Alexia released a solar beam...which shot passed him.

"HA! You missed!"

"Oh, did I?" Alexia smirked but as the Typhlosion looked behind him he had not time to dodge as Jerome was standing before him with a reflective barrier conjured in front and as the solar beam struck it, it ricocheted off and hit he Typhlosion straight in the back sending him skidding across the ground in cries of pain. But the Jerome wasn't done yet as he immediately chased after the rogue and with a battle cry unloaded a flurry of punches and kicks, pummeling him with a burst of close combat. And when the dust eventually cleared Jerome stood triumphant over the unconscious beaten body of the other fire type and upon seeing their leader defeated, the other rogues (who hadn't already been beaten and captured) began to anxiously step back as the Rising Sun knights glared at them before with their tails between their legs they fled in fear like the mice they were.

"We...We did it." Sanae murmured.

"WE WON!" Johan cheered punching the air.

"THE DAY IS OURS!" Magnus roared.

"OH YEAH! NO ONE CAN STAND THE HEAT OF THE SUN!" Gozer hollered.

"Those punks won't be troubling us anytime soon." Jinmay grinned.

"We owe you our thanks as well, Alexia." Tundra thanked her. "You really helped us out."

"Oh it was nothing." Alexia blushed. "I was just..."

"You were worried about me weren't you~?" Jerome smirked making her blush grow deeper.

"I-I was not!"

"Oh really? And yet you came to a battle just to see me."

"I wanted to help all of you!"

"Yet you stayed with me."

"You told me to!"

"What did I say about getting a room?" Johan interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry I was just teasing you." Jerome apologised.

"I know. Though that is to be expected of you." Alexia smiled.

"Really, thank a lot for backing me up. It meant a lot."

"There's only room for one riffraff mutt in my life." Jerome chuckled at her compliment and smiled at her which she returned.

"Ok you two, save the spit-swapping for after we get home. We've got a big haul to brign in and you're helping." Mganu pointed at Alexia as the others had began leaving with the captured rogues in tow.

"M-ME?! I'm not laying my paws on those urchins!"

"Aww afraid they might bite?" Jerome laughed as he began dragging the Typhlosion. "I understand if you're scared, Princess."

"OH! I'll show you who's scared!" Alexia retorted back grabbing a criminal of her own as the two continued to bicker with the others following behind with amused smiles. It was plain as day that those Arcanine had a future ahead of them. One full of adventure, glory...and two children.

 **~~~Back to the Present~~~**

"Wow, so that's how you met Mum?" Alexis asked.

"That's right. As you heard we didn't exactly get along at first." Jerome grinned sheepishly.

"So...what happened then?" Damien asked. "It sounds like you all had it made so why did you leave?" the Grand Masters and Elites downcast their eyes solemnly as their faces turned remorseful.

"It was nearly eighteen years ago," Johan began. "where everything began to go wrong."

 **~~~18 Years Ago...~~~**

About fourteen years had passed since Jerome and Alexia met, as well the battle that had resulted in Johan and Magnus' complete evolution and needless to say a few big events had occurred between then and now. For starters Jerome and Alexia had gotten married and had their son, Damien a shiny little Growlithe whom all their friends came to adore almost instantly, though Tundra thought it best to be on his guard in case the pup had any accidental flamethrowers while he was babysitting him. Speaking of which, the Snover along with Johan and Magnus' other comrades, with the exception of Athena, had evolved; Tundra had become an Abomasnow, Gozer a Gengar, cutter a Ninjask and Sanae a Gardevoir, making them one of the strongest troops of knights of the Rising Sun's current generation. Magnus and Johan had been doing well also, the latter having married his sweetheart Jinmay who was now a Blaziken. But the biggest change that had come about was that Jerome had been appointed as the new Grand Master after Marcus retired a year ago and he was shaping up to be a fine leader for the Rising Sun with Johan, Magnus and Victor serving as his Vices.

As of now, the Arcanine was training some new recruits to the Order. He paced back and forth as he observed the youngsters' progress handing out the occasional encouragement or compliment.

"Nice work, there. Hold that posture. Excellent." he smiled at the childrens' progress when he turned to see Johan approaching him and sitting atop his head was little Damien who was fast asleep in the Electivire's fuzz. Jerome chuckled at the sight.

"I take it Damien behaved himself?"

"Good as his golden fur." Johan smiled. "And it looks like the training's going well. You lot'll be knights in no time at this rate."

" **Thanks Master Johan~!** " the kids replied with a bow.

"So what can I do for you, Joe?" Jerome asked. Johan furrowed his brow slightly before leaning close to the Grand Master so he could whisper.

"Jinmay and Sanae have called a meeting. Victor's returned from his latest mission...and he's brought some pretty bad news." Jerome's expression hardened before he nodded and turned to the kids.

"Keep up the good work, you lot. I'll have Tundra monitor you in my place." he said before following Johan.

XXX

After dropping off Damien with Alexia, the two knights made their way to the war room where Magnus, Jinmay, Sanae, Cutter, Gozer, Athena and Victor were waiting.

"What news have you brought, Victor?" Jerome asked. The Houndoom frowned before he placed a figurine of a Garchomp on the map in the center of the room.

"This Garchomp is a highly wanted criminal known as Midnight. He's been in hiding for quite some time but on my mission I picked up word that he's been putting together an army of rogues and is due to attack Pyrus any day now. Many of his followers are very dangerous and bloodthirsty so this will be nothing like the battle we fought in where Johan and Magnus evolved. We're dealing with first class killers this time." Jerome glared at the figurine as Jinmay spoke.

"The defense will consist of ourselves along with Tundra plus a troop of our higher knights."

"Good. We head out to meet the enemy at first light tomorrow." Jerome replied as the group left the war room quietly to prepare.

"Sure feels like deja vu don't it?" Johan asked Jerome as he walked beside him. "Last time we were in a battle like that we wouldn't've made it out if Mag and I hadn't evolved."

"That may have been back then but we've all grown stronger since then, Joe." Jerome reassured his vice. "We've protected Pyrus for fourteen years and we won't waver now."

"Damn straight, brother. Let's show these rogues what happens when they get to close to sun."

XXX

And so the next day arrived and the Grand Master led his battalion away from Cynderstohn, leaving Alexia in charge since she had Damien to care for (as well as the egg she was soon to lay ). Jerome led the troop atop his shiny Rapidash while the the vices rode behind him, though Johan and Magnus were so big they had to ride stronger species for the trip. The former was on his Mudsdale, Altivo while the latter had his Gogoat, Gaia.

"How much further, Victor?" Jerome asked over his shoulder to the Houndoom.

"Not far. We should intercept Midnight and his army anytime now." But as they rode a little further something purple struck one of the knights, a Machoke, knocking him from his steed which whinnied in fright from the sudden attack. The others turned their heads to see a swarm of poison stingers raining towards them. Acting fast, Sanae conjured a large force field to shield the battalion from the stingers just as the enemy forces emerged from across the clearing lead by a fierce looking Garchomp; Midnight. Jerome stared him down before he looked to his comrades who wore the same expressions as him.

"Fight valiantly and defend your country. If we die, we die with honor." the others nodded before Jerome drew his sword which became engulfed in flames. "CHARGE!" with that the two armies barreled towards each other, weapons brandished and voices roaring into battle until the two groups collided. All manner of attacks flew as the opposing forces grappled. The rogues couldn't keep up with Cutter as the Ninjask's lightning speed helped him doge their attacks effortlessly as he countered with bug buzz. Johan and Magnus uprooted the ground with their thunder and lava blasting any who got in their way. The battle raged on for hours and both sides weren't without casualties until the Rising Sun began to near victory as Jerome was currently locked in combat with Midnight the two of them bruised and battered.

"Face it! You may have had more in numbers but it's wasted if you don't have what it takes to lead them!" the Arcanine snarled. **POW!** He struck the Garchomp across the face with a fire punch before following up with a hyper beam which knocked him out cold.

"HE DID IT!" Joahn roared.

"THE DAY IS OURS!" Magnus cheered with his comrades in victory as the remaining rogues laid down their arms after seeing their leader beaten. But as the troop began rounding up the criminals Jinmay spotted a Seviper who appeared to be trembling in fear.

"You there!" the Blaziken spoke up causing the snake to flinch when he noticed her.

"Please! Help me, I'm not one of them!" he said as he timidly approached her. " My name is aster, I'm a slave! One of those monsters bought from the black market and dragged me here. I was just a Pokemon shield to them! Please don't lock me up with the rest of them, I just wanna be free!" Jinmay looked at the poison type with sympathy before she reached out to him.

"It's alright, you're free now. Just come with us." she smiled but then in the blink of an eye Aster lunged at her ensnaring her in his coils before she could retaliate.

"Jinny!" Johan shouted as he began to run toward her.

"You knights are so predictable." Aster grinned wickedly at Jinmay. "You say mercy is a strength but all it will lead to in the end...is death." And with that, he sunk his long red fangs into her neck.

" **JINMAY!** " Johan screamed as the Blaziken fell to the ground after the Seviper released her until he was punched by Magnus who wrestled him into submission while Johan ran to Jinmay who was coughing blood.

"Jinmay! Jinmay look at me, don't take your eyes off me!" he panicked as he saw the bite was bleeding very fast and heavy and a sickly purple hue was crossing over her face as the venom was already penetrating her.

"Johan..." she whispered. "It's...so dark...where are you?"

"I'm right here! I'm here, Jinny! Hear my voice! Can you feel my hand?!" Johan grasped her hand tight and refused to let go.

"Joey, I feel tired..."

"No don't fall asleep! Don't-oh Arceus-MEDIC! MEDIC!" Johan shouted but no reply came as he held his dying loved one in his arms. Magnus and Jerome could only look on in horror, their guts filling with the inevitable feeling of truth.

"Jinny it's ok. You're gonna be ok. We're on our way back home. We're going back together; you and me." Johan muttered desperately as the Blaziken's eyes grew heavier.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you too!" Johan shouted. "You know that! Why are you saying it like that?!"

"I...I don't think-"

"No don't say it! Don't you dare say it! You're not dying on me!" Johan said desperately trying to keep Jinmay awake, but her eyes only grew heavier with every second...and her body fell limp in his arms causing a sharp gasp to escape his throat.

"Jinmay?...Jinmay?! Jinny look at me!" he screamed as tears spilled from his eyes.

"It's no use, Electivire." Aster hissed wickedly beneath Magnus. "She's bug food now."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Johan roared as he whirled round and seized the snake from Magnus and began to beat him mercilessly despite the laughter he was receiving form it through his punches.

"Joe! Joe stop you'll kill him!" Jerome shouted as he and Magnus tried to pull him away.

"That's the idea!" Johan roared back until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder which tore his gaze away from Aster's beaten face to see Sanae looking at him as her tear filled eyes glowed blue causing his own to roll back before he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Johan." she whispered through her sobs as the other knights converged on the scene their hearts heavy from the sight of their fallen comrade. "I'm so sorry."

XXX

 **~~~3 Months Later...~~~**

Jinmay's death, was terrible tragedy for the Order. Not only had they lost one of heir strongest knights, but one of their dear friends as well. She was given a proper send off as everyone mourned her loss, though Johan refused to leave her grave after the funeral as he sat by it, sobbing and holding it as though the cold stone slab were her own body.

But as time rolled by, and the Order began to slowly move on from her loss, they noticed that the Electivire was showing no signs of recovering from losing his wife. He barely ate or slept and hardly socialised with the others like he used to. Instead he would often head off to the local tavern and drink himself sick to numb the pain in his heart. He began to neglect his duties often leaving the younger knights to train on their own while on missions he'd capture the targets by himself with extreme force and never stuck around to let the villagers thank him. And worst of all, he hardly noticed Damien, often blowing the pup off whenever he tried to play with him or talk to him and it both confused and hurt the little Growlithe as he couldn't understand why. Needless to say everyone was greatly worried about their friend/brother/uncle and they'd tried nearly everything to get him back to his old self but nothing had worked. Though little did they know that one meeting in particular would set off a chain of events that would lead the three brothers down their future paths.

Jerome had called a meeting to discuss the prisoners they'd taken from the battle against Midnight as their holding cells were starting to run low. The Grand Master along with Alexia, Victor, Magnus and the Elite Five were present and awaiting Johan.

"Do you think he'll show?" Gozer asked Athena who looked at the Gengar with uncertainty.

"I can't say. With the way he's been I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't." but the group got their answer as the door burst open revealing a horrible frazzled Johan, his fur was unkempt and shaggy and his eyes were heavy and dark from lack of sleep plus a half empty bottle of liquor was clutched in his palm as he trudged towards the group.

"So what's all this about the prisoners?" he slurred. Despite his discomforting appearance, Jerome hesitantly began the meeting.

"As you know, we brought back many prisoners from the war against Midnight. He himself is to remain here as we can't allow him to rally another attack. His underlings however, are a different story."

"What are you saying?" Victor asked.

"I'm saying we can't keep them all locked up or we won't have any room for more dangerous felons and we don't have the means to transport them to a larger prison.

"So what do we do with them?" Tundra inquired.

"I believe the best course of action would be to rehabilitate and release them. It's always been our way to lead the dark back tot he light, hence our name. many of Midnight's followers were desperate criminals looking for a way out of the holes they'd ended up in. if we help them I'm sure they won't return tot he criminal ways. They might even join our ranks."

"...And what of Aster?" Johan spoke up darkly which sent a chill through the room. "Do you intend to free my Wife's murderer as well?"

"No. He's far too dangerous. He's to remain here in prison with Midnight." Jerome answered.

"Why? Why should he get to live after all the lives he's taken without a second thought." Johan asked. "Do you think leaving him in a little dark cell is gonna magically make him good again?"

"Of course not but-"

"I say execute him." everyone gasped.

"Johan you know that isn't our way!" Alexia shouted.

"But it's fine if we die and they don't?!"

"Joe you misunderstand-"

"Oh no I understand!" Johan cut Jerome off. "You'd rather let him live for taking her from me than send him to hell where he belongs! I'm done here." he finished before draining the bottle and smashing it on the floor as he turned his back on the group and stormed out before anyone could stop him. As he made his way back to his room he looked down when he felt something small and fluffy climbing his leg to see it was Damien grinning up at him.

"Uncle Joe! Uncle Joe you'll never guess!" he laughed as he climbed up to reach Johan's head. "I was babysitting Mama's egg and it moved!"

"Is that so?" Johan muttered uninterested though Damien didn't notice as he continued.

"I could feel her heartbeat through the shell and I think I even heard her bark."

"Damien now really isn't the time." Johan said as he lifted the pup down from his head. "I'm not feeling too well, run along."

"But you haven't played with me for ages. I don't think I've even seen you smile."

"It's hard to explain." Johan replied as he began to walk away when he felt a tug on one of his tails and looked back to see Damien hanging onto one. "Let go, Damien."

"Please come play with me. Or why don't you come see the egg? I bet she'd love to meet her Uncle."

"I'm not in the moo-"

"I know you'll be a great Uncle to her just like I'll be a great Big Brother to her."

"Damien-"

"She'll be so happy when she meets us both and then she'll be a knight just I'll be just like you."

"Stop-"

"I just can't wait to be a Big Brother!"

"SHUT UP!" Johan snapped causing Damien to leap back in fright as the Electivier glared at him though his expression soon regressed into a sad frown when he saw Jerome standing not too far away form them. "I'm sorry." he murmured before walking away leaving Damien alone how began to sniffle as his Father approached him from behind.

"Daddy?" he whimpered. "What's happened to Uncle Joey?"

"...He's suffering, Damien. When you lose someone you love, it can take a toll on you. One that can take a long time to recover from."

"I want him back." Damien cried as Jerome pulled him into a hug. "I want..I-I want my Uncle back."

"So do I, Son."

XXX

Johan sat quietly in the dark of his room as he stared at Jinmay's wedding ring which he'd obtained before she was buried. He looked at the golden band before he gripped it tightly in his fist as he his eyes turned hard and cold. He made his way through the castle and soon he reached the entrance to the dungeons but upon arriving he found Magnus posted there.

"I know why you're here, Joe." he said.

"Then you know it's pointless to try and stop me, Mag."

"I'm not going to stop you."

"You're...you're not?"

"No. Frankly I don't agree with Jerome's decision either. After what that serpent did to our family I wouldn't let him live if it were up to me. That creature has no hope of redemption and I doubt he even wants to be after all the lives he's taken. Go. Avenge Jinny, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Brother." Johan grasped Magnus' shoulder thankfully as she carried on as Magnus remained at his post sighing heavily as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

XXX

(A.N. Brace yourselves people, this is gonna get really violent.)

Johan quietly made his way down the corridors of the dungeons though every step he took radiated hate and darkness. He trudged passed cell after cell until he stopped at the one marked '39' in which Aster was coiled up asleep. Johan glared piercingly at the snake before he pounded his fist loudly against the bars, waking the Seviper from his slumber.

"You." he hissed despite the look Johan was giving him as the Electivire gripped the bars of the cell and with a grunt, he bent them open and stepped through the hole before bending the bars closed behind him with his tails. "What are you doing?" the Seviper asked beginning to sound intimidated. Johan didn't reply until he seized the snake by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"...Die, now." he rasped before he tightly gripped one of Aster's long fangs. **SNAP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" the snake roared as his tooth was snapped off like a twig before Johan grabbed the other fang and broke it as well, blood spraying from the canals and spattering across his yellow fur.

XXX

Magnus flinched when he heard the scream echo from the dungeon but didn't falter as he remained posted at the entrance. But at that moment Jerome entered the hallway and walked up to him.

"Mag. Have you seen Joe? I need to speak with him." the Arcanine said. "I fear he's getting worse over Jinmay's death and I can't let him do anything rash." Magnus closed his eyes solemnly before slowly opening them a moment later.

"...You're too late, Jerry. That snake is a dead mon." Jerome's eyes widened in horror before he heard the faint echo of a striking fist and a cry of agony.

"No...he wouldn't!" he barked before he ran passed Magnus who made no attempt to stop him. He didn't need to, knowing Jerome wouldn't get there in time.

"There's no turning back for us now, Johan." he murmured.

XXX

 **POW! KRRK! WHAM! SPLOCK!**

Johan punched the Seviper back and forth across the face staining his knuckles more and more with the snake's blood as he pulverised the Pokemon like a steak.

"Now you see yourself for what you truly are! A mere toothless worm!" he demeaned the poison type who despite the pain he was now in, managed to strike the Electivire with a poison tail knocking him off as he tried to slither away.

"Where do you think you're going, little worm?!" Johan asked as he grabbed the snake's tail and dragged him to the cell door where he tied it to the bars, an audible **CRACK** sounded as a section of spine was snapped clean in two from the knot sending the Seviper into further suffering before Johan pinned him under his weight and grabbed his head.

"This is for you, Jinmay." he said before he began to squeeze the snake's skull as the screams that came from his toothless mouth made every prisoner in the dungeon tremble with fear. Not too far down the hall Jerome was running as fast as he could, the screams growing louder and louder.

"JOHAN! JOHAN DON'T DO IT!" he roared in the hopes his brother would hear his plea, but he only reached the cell in time to witness a horrible sight.

 **KLUNCH!** The Seviper's head was crushed like an egg between Johan's hands, blood and gore splattering everywhere, staining the walls and ceiling, and as Jerome looked at the ghastly scene before him he whispered one question to Johan's back.

"...What have you done, Joe?" the Electivire slowly turned to show his face to Jerome, a satisfied yet darkened look in his eyes.

"Our first execution."

XXX

Johan now stood in the war room facing Jerome who had Alexia, Victor and the Elite Five standing at his side while Magnus stood beside Johan, the latter wearing an emotionless frown.

"Vice Knight Johan. You stand before us charged with the murder of a war prisoner. As you know, Knights of the Rising Sun are forbidden to kill and yet you have forsaken that oath. You are to be demoted to a standard knight and to remain off duty until further notice." Jerome stated but Johan's frown only turned darker.

"Go ahead, punish me! But I won't apologise for killing the beast who murdered my Jinny! Never! I don't feel a shred of guilt for my actions!"

"Joe. It's always been our way to guide the wicked back to the light. That's why we're called the Rising Sun." Jerome reasoned.

"That may be true. There are those who can be changed. But you're a fool if you don't realize that there are also those who can never be changed. There're Pokemon in this world who need to be killed or else they'll kill us and all we love! That snake was responsible for murdering countless innocents, not just my beloved and yet you still follow your preconceived notion that there's no such thing as pure evil in this world!" Johan glared at Jerome who glared back at him though out of pity.

"The fact remains that you broke the code. A life can never be given back-"

"JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! What if it was Alexia who died?!" Jerome gasped. "Would you stick to your code then?! Would you let the Pokemon who murdered her go on living knowing they'd killed many innocents in life including her?! Well, WOULD YOU?!" Jerome stared at the Electivire and then to his wife who was in equal shock but he couldn't make a reply.

"I knew it." Johan spat as he looked between his Grand Master, Magnus, Victor, Alexia, his squad before he finally spoke in a dark tone. "Forget the demotion, Jerry. I'll do you better." the Electivire then began to reach for his badge. **RRIP!** Everyone gasped as Johan tore the badge from his uniform and placed it gently on the table's surface though it still echoed throughout the hall.

"Grand Master Jerome Cliffton. I'm leaving the Order of the Rising Sun...forever." And then he walked away, without another word leaving every Pokemon in the room shocked. Even Victor couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Magnus stared at his brother's back, turning to Jerome who was at a loss for words before the Magmortar began to follow the Electivire in a panic.

"Johan! Johan wait! Come back!" Alexia had her paw on her mouth and was trembling and looked at her Husband who couldn't tear his eyes away from the Vice Master badge which lay before him only now it no longer appeared to be a symbol of pride and loyalty...it was now the mark, of a broken bond.

XXX

"Johan! Johan wait!" the Electivire trudged down the dark hallways of the castle paying no heed to Magnus who was trying desperately to get him to turn around. "Jerome doesn't want you to leave! He just didn't approve of your decision."

"It's too late for me, Magnus. I can't stay here anymore."

"You'll work your way back up. It's not like you killed a civilian or anything. You'll be a Vice again in no time, I know it!"

"That isn't the reason."

"Then why?! Why leave the Order you worked so hard to be a part of just because you killed a rogue?!"

"BECAUSE I'D DO IT AGAIN!" Johan wheeled round to shout at Magnus. "I would kill more like Aster without hesitation. When I killed him it didn't just feel like I'd avenged Jinmay...it felt right. Like I'd saved hundreds of lives he'd take in the future. And that I'd put all the lives he'd taken to rest. I can't be a part of the Rising Sun any longer. Not now that I have this desire to purge the evil from this world by fiercer means. I'd only be a bad influence on the young ones if I stayed here, and I won't do that to them...especially to Damien. I'm sorry, Mag, I can't stay. Cynderstohn is no longer my home." the two stood in silence as Magnus stared at his Brother with deep concern yet understanding.

"...Where will you go?" he finally asked quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe west? I'm going to seek out other Pokemon like me. Those who are willing to kill Pokemon guilty of truly irredeemable crimes. Not petty criminals or bandits, only mass killers with no hope of being led back into the light by Jerome. I'll start an order of my own design."

"...I'm going with you."

"No Magnus-"

"I'm just as guilty. I let you kill Aster when I had the chance to stop you and the strength to do so. I see the reason behind why you did it, and I agree with it. There is pure evil in this world that can never be brought to light...and it must be destroyed before it sheds the blood of the innocent. Besides, you'll need help to start this Order."

"You're sure you want in on this?"

"I'm certain of it. This world needs a necessary evil to purge it of the wicked. And it looks like it has to be us."

"Thank you...thank you for standing by me." Johan thanked Magnus as the two carried on towards their quarters to begin packing, failing to notices a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows.

XXX

" **They're doing what?!** "

"It's true."

"But being in the Rising Sun was their dream."

"Not anymore it seems." It is revealed that Gozer was the one watching the Brothers and the Gengar had informed the other members of the Elite Five of their decision.

"But they can't make it out there on their own! They have no where to go!" Athena panicked.

"They can't just leave us behind! They're our Captains!" Tundra thundered.

"Are you saying we should go with them?" Cutter buzzed. "What about the Order? We'd be abandoning them."

"The only reason we're where we are is because of Johan and Magnus." Sanae spoke up. "They trained us to be strong and enduring. As such, we pledged ourselves to them as their knights. Jerome may be a fine Grand Master, but I will follow Johan no matter what. If he's to walk a different path, I can't allow this new darkness within him to consume him. He'll need us as well as Magnus to guide him."

"...You're right. It brings me no pleasure, but for the sake of the Captains we must." Gozer agreed as the others bowed their heads solemnly for the decision they'd come to.

XXX

Johan and Magnus had just finished packing what little they'd be bringing with them when they found the Elite Five waiting for them, and holding bags of their own.

"Guys?" Johan queried.

"We know everything, Cap'n." Gozer said. "And we're coming too."

"No! It was already hard enough to let Magnus come but you guys aren't even guilty! You have no reason to leave!"

"No reason?!" Sanae questioned. "We've only become this strong because of the two of you and we're not about to let you just go running off into the blue like that! Not without us!"

"She's right! We're a team, Joe!" said Athena.

"And your friends!" Tundra added. "If you really do intend on forming your own Order then you're gonna need our help!" Johan and Magnus looked at each other before they sighed.

"I can't guarantee we'll succeed." the former cautioned.

"We know that." Sanae replied. "All the more reason for us to come with you so you'll have a better chance."

"Hmmhmm, you've got an answer for everything, Sanae." Johan chuckled bitterly to which the Gardevoir smiled back. "You're absolutely sure about this? There'll be no turning back."

"We've made up our minds." Cutter said while the others nodded. But just as the group were about to make their way to the castle entrance a voice stopped them.

"Where are you going?" they looked back to see Jerome standing there with Alexia and Damien at his side, the latter looking both confused and upset. "You can't be serious about this."

"...We are, Jerome. I only wanted it to be me but the others insisted. What right do I have to deny them?" Johan said. "What right do you have?"

"You think I'm just going to stand by and watch my friends, _my brothers_ , throw their lives away like this?!" Jerome questioned.

"Why? Why are you leaving, Uncle Joe? Uncle Mag? Everyone?" Damien asked to which the others looked away sadly.

"This is something we have to do, Damien. We can't follow the Rising Sun anymore. Things have changed." Magnus replied. "You'll understand when you're older."

"No!" Jerome slammed his paw to the ground startling everyone. "I won't let you leave!"

"You can't force us to stay!" Johan shouted back. "If you did we'd be no more than those prisoners! Any knight can leave the Order if they choose to!"

"You aren't just knights! You're my family! And I won't lose you to this madness!"

"...And just how are you going to stop us?" Gozer murmured. "You're outnumbered."

"Is that a threat?!"

"Only if you try to keep us here against our will." Sanae verified.

"Now stop! There's no reason for us to fight!" Alexia spoke up.

"No. There is actually." Johan said before he held his fist outward. "Jerome Cliffton...I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone went silent as Jerome's eyes widened and his glare hardened. "If I lose we'll stay, but if I beat you...you have to let us leave and can have no further say in what we do. I'll be waiting outside for you." with that he turned around and carried on towards the front courtyard with the others following him while Jerome stayed where he was, still as stone.

"Jerry...you can't possibly be considering this." Alexia worried.

"...If it's the only way to get them to stay, what choice do I have?"

XXX

The two brothers stood before each other, outside, as the wind blew harshly, the moon shining overhead, while Magnus, the Elite Five, Alexia and Damien sat on the sidelines. Jerome and Johan stared each other down with cold eyes.

"This is your last chance, Jer. Just let us go and neither of us have to get hurt." Johan cautioned.

"If beating some sense into you is what will convince you to stay then so be it." the Electivire sighed.

"This was you choice. Never forget that." he said before he began to whirl his cables rapidly churning electricity through his body until his entire figure was engulfed in a cloud of blue lightning before he shot towards Jerome with a battle cry. The Arcanine countered by cloaking himself in fire and charging at Johan as the two attacks struck leaving them locked in combat. Everyone watched as the two growled battling for dominance but at that moment Jerome began to feel his hind legs sliding back and his eyes widened before Johan let out a mighty roar and with a burst of lighting overpowered Jerome and rammed him into the castle wall. The onlookers gasped as Johan pulled away revealing the Arcanine embedded in the crater he'd made int he wall coughing blood from the impact. The Electivire himself hissed in pain form the attack but stayed up.

"What you have a in speed, I have in strength." he stated as Jerome pulled himself out of the wall and landed on his feet panting.

"Why, Joe?" he asked before he struck his brother int he face with a flaming punch. "Why have you forsaken Master Marcus' teachings?!" he followed up with another strike pushing Johan back. "Why turn your back on the Order we worked so hard to get to?! And why?! HOW could you raise your voice to Damien?!" he threw another punch at Johan only for this one to be caught by his massive hand as the electric type glared at him.

"I'm not ungrateful for what Marcus has taught me. But what happened to my wife convinced me that there is horrific, ugly evil in this world and it must be purged. But this Order isn't the one to do it. As you say it's not the way. That's why I can't stay any longer. HEYA!" **WHAM!** he swung Jerome over his shoulder and into the ground. "And I apologise for snapping at Damien. I was drunk and depressed and he didn't deserve it." **FWOOOOOOOSH!** A stream of fire hit him int he face as Jerome got up and tackled him, sinking his fangs into his shoulder earning a scream as the wound burned from the fiery bite.

"Stay down!" Johan shouted as he threw the hound off. "Don't make me do some damage you won't walk away from!" he added before he began to shoot thunderbolts at the Arcanine. **KZZZT! ZZZZZT! KRAZZZZT!** Jerome dodged them rapidly with his quick agility before the two came to a standstill. Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Jerome spoke.

"I'm ending this now, Joe, and all of you are staying!" he barked before he charged at Johan as a cloak of light purple energy with swirling streaks of yellow surrounded his body. The Electivire stood his ground before he raised his hand and pointed to the heavens and a tremendous thunderbolt came raining down from the sky as it struck him shrouding him in its fierce lighting before he too charged at Jerome roaring as they collided. **KABOOOOOOM!** The impact sent out a blast of lightning and energy sending all the onlookers rolling away from the blow back and as the dust settled they saw both Johan and Jerome lying on the ground a meters away from one another, both vastly scathed by each others attacks.

Jerome panted heavily as he struggled to stand, his knees trembling and his breath ragged from the aftershock of the giga impact, but as he finally got to his feet and looked up he gasped to see Johan, though heavily beaten and fatigued, was standing right before him, his eyes shadowed. The Electivire didn't crack his face as his two cables ensnared Jerome, one round his waist and the second round his neck, and lifted him into the air so they were at eye level. Johan then raised his fists, one shrouded in thunder, the other glowing a light blue before he slammed them together fusing both attacks into each fist before holding them in front of Jerome's chest.

"...I'm sorry, Brother." he murmured as he closed his eyes...and attacked. **BWAM!** With the force of a cannon and the speed of a lightning bolt, Johan slammed his fists into Jerome's gut. The combined speed and force of the impact, coupled with the lighting and focus energy sent a tremendous and literal shock wave through the Arcanine who could barley make a sound from the pain as he let out a strangled gasp, along with a mouthful of blood, before Johan released his grip and let him fall to the ground. But this time, he didn't stand.

"DAAAD!" Damien cried.

"JEROME!" Alexia screamed as Johan fell to his knees, exhausted, with a solemn look on his face.

"...You should've just let me kill him on the battlefield. No one ever cared about that snake. He never had a prayer after all the lives he'd taken, including Jinny. It was only a matter of time before he got what was coming to him. I just wish it wasn't from me. But now it's too late."

"It's- **AHACK!** -never too late..." Jerome tried to reason as Johan pulled him into a sad embrace and whispered in his ear making Jerome gasp before he gently laid him on the ground and stood before he began to slowly walk away, a slight limp in his step. "Goodbye, Jerome. I'm sorry it went this way."

(A.N. Cue 'If You Live' from One Piece OST)

"Let's go." Magnus said to the others as the seven of them mounted their steeds and began to ride out of the courtyard. But as they were, Damien sat by his Father's side, tears streaming from his eyes. Only these ones were not just of sadness, but anger as well. How? How could his Father, the Grand Master, lose?! And to his second in command at that?! Why would Johan and Magnus turn their backs on the Rising Sun? Only a traitor would do such a thing.

"Traitors..." he murmured as he glared at their backs before he shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU **TRAITORS**! I HATE YOU ALL! I HOPE I **NEVER** SEE YOU **EVER AGAIN**!" he screamed at them despite the tears on his face. The others felt their hearts ache from the child's words but didn't look back as tears of their own began fall from their eyes.

"It's too much..." Johan bit his lip.

"You can't doubt yourself now, Joe." Magnus replied. "If you do we'll fall apart." he glanced at the Elite five who were doing their best to quieten their sobbing before he continued. "Let's follow through and head west. You know as well as me...that after tonight, we can never return to Cynderstohn again." he flinched at the sound of a sob and looked to see Johan gritting his teeth with his hand over his eyes, though the tear tracks glistening on the fur of his cheeks gave him away, just as they did on Jerome who remained on the courtyard ground, his own tears forming a small puddle at his head.  
 **  
~~~Back to the Present~~~**

"And kids...that's the end of the story." Johan concluded as he wiped his eyes with his thumb. All around him and Magnus every Pokemon in the room was crying. Some like Alexis and Daniel and Team Monkeybone were sobbing on each others shoulders, while others like Damien and Jerome simply had tears on their faces. Even the Elite Five couldn't hold back their tears from the memory of the event.

"That's- **Hic!** -such a sad story." Alexis sniffled before she felt Magnus' hand on her head as the Magmortar pet her gently.

"Maybe so. But look what it lead to. After all these years, our Family's reunited at last, and with new members too." the Growlithe sniffed her runny nose before a smile spread across her face.

"...Uncle Joe? Uncle Mag?" the two Masters looked up in surprise to see Damien had addressed them. "I...I understand why you killed that rogue who took Aunt Jinmay...but I don't understand why that made you leave. What was it you whispered to Dad? Why did you leave? I know it wasn't just because of this Order." Johan looked at Jerome who nodded before he answered.

"The reason Magnus and I left...was to spare you, Damien. You and the children of the Rising Sun."

"Spare me? From what? And why?"

"When I avenged your Aunt, it felt good. Good because I'd made so she didn't die for nothing. Good because I'd saved countless lives that serpent might have taken in the future. And good because it truly felt like I'd removed a small part of evil form this world...but that isn't the way of the Rising Sun. that desire I felt way back then was sickening compared to how I use it now. It felt like an addiction back then and I was wanted to kill again, to hunt down more rogues like Aster and execute them. That isn't how a knight of the Rising Sun is, so imagine what would've become of it if I stayed and let my ideals leak to young knights like you eager to learn?" Damien gasped.

"Johan and I both may be wiser now than we were then, but we both knew we couldn't allow our new drive to corrupt the younger generation. So we left to spare you and children form ending up like us. Savages with an uncontrollable blood-lust." Magnus explained.

"And as to what i said to your Father." Johan continued. "'Take care of Damien and your future daughter. Raise them to be strong, valiant, selfless, wise and brave. And never let them doubt themselves, or fall into despair as I did. Do that, and they'll both be damn finer knights than Mag or I ever hoped or could.'" Jerome smiled as Alexis and Damien stared at each other and then to Johan who smiled at them with great pride. "And he succeeded." Alexis whimpered before she bounded over to him and leapt onto his chest nuzzling his fur and the next moment Damien was Hugging him too, his tears soaking into Johan's shoulder as Magnus embraced the two of them as well in a group hug.

"I missed you." Damien sniffed. "Even though I said I hated you I still missed you."

"And we you, son." Magnus smiled before Jerome cleared his throat.

"Now then, why don't we all head back to the Silent Mouth. I believe it's still the grand opening."

" **YEAH!** "

XXX

And so it was, everyone returned to the guild to celebrate not only the new building, but also the mended unity between the three Brothers. The party lasted all throughout the day as Alexis, Daniel and Damien made merry with Team Monkeybone and the other members of First Squad until at last it was time for the Knights to return home to Pyrus.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you guys!" Alexis beamed as she finished hugging the last of the group (Peri) "You may not be Kngihts but you're just as awesome!"

"The feelings mutual Dame Barksalot." Fletcher grinned.

"I just wish we could stay a little longer. I like this place." Daniel sulked.

"Hey, you'll see us again. You're coming back for the Spring festival after all." Twig reminded them.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to make lots of my Pokepuffs next time you visit." Amy promised making Alexia lick her chops.

"And besides, we'll come and visit you guys as well." Caesar added.

"You bet! I wanna learn all there is to know about being a knight!" Hugo buzzed eagerly.

"Well I suppose you best be off. You have quite a journey back home." Johan said to Jerome who nodded before he said.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have something for the two of you. Close your eyes." the two Pokemon glanced at each other before they shrugged and shut their eyes and Jerome did something quickly. "Alright. Open them." Johan and Magnus opened their eyes before they looked gasped and pointed at each other.

" **Your chest!** " they said. " **On your shirt!** " both glanced down and gasped again to see, attached to their breast pocket...were their old Vice Master badges.

"That way, even though we walk different paths now, these badges my sign of our Brotherhood, just like that sake was back then. Your Order is one of Twilight. You wield the darkness, but follow the light." Johan and Magnus gently touched the badges before they lunged forward and pulled Jerome into a loving hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Jer." Johan laughed through his tears as he and Magnus let him go and watched as he went to join his children and Daniel.

"BYE!" Alexis waved. "SEE YOU SOON!"

"COME VISIT US IN CYNDERSTOHN!" Daniel invited.

"DON'T BE STRANGERS NOW YOU HEAR?!" Damien called.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN! FAREWELL!" Jerome grinned as they left for Pyrus.

"TIL THE NEXT TIME!" Twig called back as the assassins and thieves waved goodbye to the knights. Though one Order lives under the sun and other in the shade, both never lose sight of the shining light that guides them both to protect this world from the darkness.

 **The Journey Continues...**


End file.
